Love will find you
by Trio's Angel
Summary: Life is full of Dark secrets of past... but life always gives another chance to love and live life happily... "Oc based" "Last CHAPTER UPDATED"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _A girl was standing in centre encircled by angry crowd….they were throwing pebbles and stones on her along with their harsh words…._

" **Maro maro…isey maar dalo….isey humlogo k bich rhne ka koi haq nai..mardalo isey"**

 _But then came two people to defend that girl…._

 **Man:** Plz chordo meri beti ko…. Plz mat maro usey…

 **Woman:** Meri beti nirdosh hai please mat maro isey…

 _But in return they too earned hits from stones and pebbles and whatever the crowd could get to hurt them…_

 **Girl:** {Screamed loudly while walking up} Naiii…

 _Yes…it was just a dream but a bad dream… she was breathing heavily and perspiring profusely…..She cleaned up sweat from her forehead with her hand and tried to be normal… A lady entered the room as she heard her scream…._

 **Tarika:** Kya hua Ruhana! Beta tu thik to hai na! Chillai kyu!? Koi bura sapna dekha kya!

 **Tarika Mishra..Ruhana's mother and a housewife… Loves her family and wants her daughter to get married forgetting her past… but it isn't so easy…. She stood with her daughter when she needed her the most… and is determined to secure future of her daughter.**

 **Ruhana:** {Hugged her mother} Maa…..

 **This is Ruhana Mishra …An independent girl in her early 30's… Working in IBM as PE{Project Executive}… A kind and sweet girl…. Loves her Family and holds a deep dark secret of her past… inspite of her good job and family background she still is single… but because of a dark reason… what it could be! Keep guessing**

 **Tarika:** {Caressing her back} Shhh! Calm down Roo… beta dekho main hu na tumare sath…

 **Ruhana:** {Still scared} I know maa… bs abhi tak us baat ko bhula nai pai… aj bhi ek bure khwab ki tarah …

 **Tarika:** {Interupped in between and cupped her face} Shhh…. Bhul jao beta…kai saal ho gye ab us baat ko… jo hona tha ho chukka…bhul jao beta…

 **Ruhana:** Kaise bhul jau maa! Kaise bhul jau ki us baat ne mujhe aur mere parivar ko hilla k rakh diya…. Galti to thin a meri… cahahe bachpana hi sahi..par esi glti jis vjh se hmein shehr chorna pada… papa ko apni job change krni padi… par insab k bavjood aplogo ne hmesha mera sath diya… kaise bhula dun vo sab!

 **Tarika:** Beta dekho vo bita hua kal hai,,,bura hi sahi par bhul jao… lekin ab tumare samne tumari sari zindgi padi hai… ab tumara dhyan tumare past nai future pe hona chahiye…. Ab bhul jao sab… hmm! Common now…. Go and get ready…nai to late ho jaogi office k kiye… hmm!

 _Ruhana nodded and went in washroom and after 20 minutes came out and was getting ready when she saw herself In mirror…._

 **Ruhana's Pov** **:** Kaise bhul jau us baat ko jiski vjh se meri family ne itna sab bhukta…meri ek nsamjhi ne sab khrab kar diya… but m lucky k Maa papa ne itna sab hone k bavjood mera sath diya… par main kabhi nai bhul sakti jo ….{Then nodded her head} Nai…. Maa thik keh rhi hain…past ko sochti rahungi to future barbad ho jayga… nai…. Main sirf aur sirf ache present and future k bare mein hi sochungi….yes…

 _Then she moved downstairs where her mom was alresdy waiting for her….As she arrived at dining she kept a plate in front of her and served her food…Ruhana just smiled slightly and looked here and there…_

 **Ruhana:** Maa! Papa kahan hai!

Then her a voice..

" **M here"**

 **Ruhana:** Good morning papa..

 **Abhijeet:** {Kissed at her forehead}Morning beta.. {Then took his seat and Tarika served him food and she too took her place} Aur beta kaise chal raha hai tumara office?

 **Abhijeet Mishra ..A technical engineer.. who worked in an IT company in Dehradun but something happened in his family so he shifted from Dehradun to Mumbai…. And joined another IT company here… Loves his wife and daughter… and wants them to be happy ever and forever but life isn't so easy…**

 **Ruhana:** Its going great papa…

 **Abhijeet:** That's really good… Afterall mera bacha itna mehnati jo hai… {Smiles}

 **Ruhana:** {Too smiles} Hardwork to maine apse hi sikha hai…

 **Abhijeet:** {Smiles and Tarika signals him something to which he noddes..and again starts the convo} Ruhana beta main tumse kuch baat krna chah raha tha…

 **Ruhana:** Ji Papa kahiye na… sab thik to hai na!

 **Abhijeet:** {Smiles lightly} Don't worry beta sab thik hai…main to tumse ye puchna chahta tha k kya socha hai tumne! I mean apne future k bare mein! Hmesha ese hi to ni chal sakta na beta..

 **Ruhana:** {Understood} Oh toh firse aplog meri shadi kbare mein! Papa main apko aur maa ko itni baar bol chuki hun… its not possible… I mean ap khud dekhiye abtak kitne rishte aye lekin kya bhla! Nai hua na kuch! Aplog is baat ko maan kyu nai lete ki mera future mere past k vjh se kabhi thik nai ho sakta… kitna bhi koshish karlu par mera ateet… {Her eyes were moist}

 **Tarika:** {Was too on verge of tears… Caressed her hair} Beta ese nai kehte…. Har andheri raat k baat ujala zrur hota hai…

 **Abhijeet:** {Keeps his hand on Ruhana's hand} Han Beta.. Mujhe bhi pura qakin hai k tumari life mein firse vo roshni ki kiran aygi…vo jo tumare khushi ki vjh bnegi…. Koi to esa hoga jo tumhe tumari har baat..har khushi aur gum k sath accept krega….

 **Tarika:** Han beta tere papa bilkul thik keh rhe hain… sab thik ho jayga… aur tumari life mein esa zur koi ayaga jo tumare har dukh har dard dur krde….tum bs himmat mat harna…bs khush raho…{Wiped her daughter's tears and hugs her}

 _Ruhana too hugs back her mother with a light smile thinking of what just her parents said…Here a police station in Mumbai east…. A man was interrogating a criminal while his juniors were just watching him being scared…. The man was none other than ACP Vineet Aggarwal… the biggest threat to criminals and crime world…_

 **Vineet:** Dekh akhri baar pyar se puch raha hun …btade k tune Mr. Khanna ka murder kiya hai ya nai! Dekh hmare paas sare sabut hain tere khilaf …isliye behtar yahi hoga k tu chupchap apna gunah maan le samjha!

 **ACP Vineet Aggarwal Mumbai police…. A brave cop who's aged around 35…. Lost his parents a few years ago in a plane crash and because he lost everyone he loved he became indifferent to life who's never afraid to die as he has no one to care for and scare of his/safety… He may present himself as a tough and fearless indifferent person but deep inside he's a kind and soft hearted person…**

 **Criminal:** Apun ne kisi ka murder nai kiyela hai sahb…apun sach bolrela hai..plz jane do apun ko… {Laughs evilly} Yahi sab sunna chahte ho na! Lekin vo kya hai na k apun tum Police vale kutton se drta varta nai hai… 2 ghanta…sirf 2 ghanta mein apun in salakhon se bahr hoga dekhna tum…. Aur kya sahb kyu itni garmi kha rhe ho! Rokra chahiye to bolo na…. jitna bologe…. Single payment …kya bolte ho! {Smiles evilly}

 **Ins. Shindey:** {Murmers to his colleage} Isko ese nai bolna chahiye tha…ab to ye gya… {While the other person nodded}

 **Vineet:** Sale mujhe kharidega! {hits him } ACP …..ACP Vineet Aggarwal ko? Ab tu dekh murder aur ek imandar police vale ko khridne k jurm mein kya halat krta hu teri…. Agar tere muh se tere sare gunah na uglva diye to mera naam bhi ACP Vineet Aggarwal nai…. {Then tortures him severly and badly so much that the criminal accepted his every crime..but gets unconscious due to severe torture} Shindey!

 **Ins. Shindey:** Yes..yes sir!

 **Vineet:** Isko hosh mein lao… aur iska byan note karke sign krvao…. Aur jab tak ye sign na kre tab tak iske torture hone mein koi kami nai honi chahiye… got it!

 **Ins. Shindey:** {a bit scared of his anger} G…g sir….. {Saying so Vineet left the cell while Shindey again talks to his fellow colleage} Yar Madan ye ACP sir itne garm khopri k kyu hain!

 **Insp. Madan:** Pta nai yar…. Inka upper ka mala hmesha tve ki tarah sek kyu deta hai…

 **Ins. Shindey:** Dekhna tum inka ye sek tabhi khatam hoga jab koi esa inki life mein aye jo inke gusse ko out aur shanty ko in kre… jo hmare gussel Acp sahb ko hasna sikhae…

 **Insp. Madan:** Han yar… par pta nai kaun hoga esa….

Ins. Shindey too nodded and then both got back to their job…

 **Here Ujwal Savera Orphanage…..**

 _Some kids saw a big car parked in front of their home..the orphanage… They wondedred who's wheel it could be…_

 **Chetan:** Arey yar ye itni lambi gadi kiski hai! Koi aya hai kya hmare orphanage mein!

 **Sonal:** Lagta to hai… Par kaun!

 **Rahul:** Oh no..

 **Sonal:** Kya hua!

 **Rahul:** Arey vo Raghu kaka bta rhe they na k koi builder hai Makhijaa jo hmare orphanage ki zameen ko kharid k yahan mall bnana chahta hai…

 **Sonal:** {Worried} Arey han..to kahin ye…

 **Chetan:** Oh no…. agar ye vahi hai toh!

 _They heard a voice from behind…_ _ **"Ye vahi hai"**_ _It was another kid named Mehul who came running to them…_

 **Sonal:** _Kya!_

 **Mehul:** Han Sonal..main abhi Asha maa k office se bahar se guzar raha tha to maine dekha k koi Makhija Asha maa ko bol raha tha ye zameen khali karne k liye…

 **Rahul:** Nai…hum apna ghar nai chorenge… Kuch to karna pdega..hmein apne ghar ko bachana hoga…

 **Chetan:** Par kaise! Hum kar bhi to kya sakte hain!?

 **Mehul:** Kar skte hain… aur mujhe pata hai ki kaun hai jo ye kam asani se kar skta hai.. {Smiles}

 **Sonal :** So you mean!

 _The boy noddes yes and smiles at which his friends too smiled and nodded..then they all ran towards back garden of orphanage …there they find a girl playing cricket with other kids… she was batting and as she hit the ball ..the ball flew high and it proved to be a six with which her team won and she turned shouting with joy…..and dancing while encircled by the kids of her team…_

 **Sonal:** {Called her name} Well played Bulbul di…

 _The girl came towards them smiling…_

 **Bulbul:** Thank you punters… ab jaldi se kam bolo! Kyu maska lgaya jar aha hai!

 **This is Bulbul a 16 years orphan girl who was raised in an Orphanage….. Inspite of being an Orphan she's a sweet bubbly girl who lives her life to the fullest… helpful by nature …. Fearless of any problems and loved by her orphanage staff and friends…. Once she witnessed a criminal activity which dragged her away from Orphanage home changing her life… rest you'll know as the story will proceed…**

 **Mehul:** Kya di apko eska kyu lga k hum log kisi kam k vjh se aye hain apke paas!

 **Bulbul:** Abey half ticket mujhe idiot samjha hai kya… kabse tumlogo ko janti hu… is ghar mein ek sath ple hain…aur beta jis school mein tu padta hai na vahan ki principle hun main… samjha {Softly hit on his head} Chlo ab kam bolo…

 **Rahul:** Di actually vo..{Explained her everything}

 **Bulbul:** Ahan! To ye baat hai…that rascal wants to sieze our home… never… vo esa kabhi nai kar payga…

 **Chetan:** Di a bap hi hmari help kar sakti ho… plz do something…  
 **Bulbul:** {Thought for a while then smiled evilly.. and side hugged Sonal and Mehul} Don't worry Panters…why fear when Bulbul is here….

 **Mehul:** To di kya pak raha hai apke khurafati dimag mein?

 **Bulbul:** Abhi abhi is Shaitani dimag mein ek khurafati idea aya hai… lekin tum logo ko bhi help krni pdegi…

 **Rahul:** Ap bolo to sahi di…idea kya hai!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Idea! {Then explaines them her idea…at which the kids smiled ear to ear….}

Toh kaisa laga mera plan!

 **Sonal:** Its awesome di… Bs ye kam kar jaye…

 **Bulbul:** Dekh sonal Bulbul k idea pe kabhi shaq mat karna…aj tak koi plan fail fail hua kai mera!

 **Mehul:** {Rubbing her cheek remembering about a slap from Asha maa } Nai par apke plans k baad ka inam kabhi nai bhulta.. {Bulbul eyed him at which he gets scared} Nai…I …I mean perfect plan di…

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Offcurse mera plan jo hai… Ab dekhna Us Makhija k upper makhiya kaise bhinbhinati hain…Maine bhi agar us builder ko uski nani kya pura khandan na yaad karva diya to mera nam bhi Bulbul nai… {Then smiles evilly thinking of her plan}

 **A/N:- so how was the first chapter!**

 **What happened in Ruhana's past that still effects her and her parents?Will someone come in her life to make it a heaven?**

 **Vineet is a tough cop…but will he ever change?**

 **What is Bulbul's plan? Will she and her punters succeed in saving the orphanage and to teach makhija a lesson?**

 **To know more plz stay tuned….**

 **Till then**

 **God bless you all**

 **Tc**

 **Plz R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N:- Hi … m back again with 2** **nd** **installment of the story but firstly here m thanking some ppl…**

 **DayaVineet's Girl: Yes offcourse Abhirika are cuties …. And ACP Vineet… yeah thodi garam khopdi k hain….. dekhte hain unke mijaz kab thande pdenge… hihi…. And you're right Bulbul hai to kuch khurafati hi kregi na.. {Wink} Anyways thanks for your review..here is ur story…**

 **Princess Season: Thanks dear for your sweet review … And m glad u liked the characters… so here is nxt update… Enjoy**

 **Tessa: I loved ur review….it made me smile widely …. Bulbul is such a character which though different but resembles many of us… and m happy you too liked it along with last update…. So without wasting much time …here's next update… happy reading**

 **And to silent readers….{if any}…. Thanks to u as well…**

" **HAPPY SUNDAY"**

 **Recap:** Ruhana wakes up scared from a nightmare….she's unable to forget her past events but her parents wants her to forget that and be hapy in her life. Acp Vineet Aggarwal tortures a stubborn criminal and make him confess his sins. Here Builder Makhija wants to buy land of Ujwal Savera orphanage to make a Shopping complex there.. Bulbul with her punters makes a plan to teach Makhija a lesson…

 **Now further….**

 _Inspite of Asha maa's request Makhija was adamant to buy orphanage and when she refused he choose to forefully sieze the land and called some people with machinery to destruct orphanage…. Orphanage staff and children gets sared by this.. but Bulbul and punters decided to stick to the plan…_

 **Mehul:** Ye Makhija to bada hi kamina nikla pyar se kam nai bana toh zor zabardasti se hmara ghar chin na chahta hai..

 **Sonal:** Nai hum esa nai hone denge…

 **Chetan:** Exactly…

 **Bulbul:** Fiqr not punters …hum vahi krenge jo hum krne vale they par kisi bhi halat mein apne is ghar ko anch nai ane denge…Tum log bas ye btao k jo jo chizon ka intzam krne ko bola tha vo sab laye ho k nai!

 **Rahul:** Yes di…sab intzam ho gya…

 **Bulbul:** Mehul tune upper ka sab intzam dekh liya na!

 **Mehul:** {Showing thumbs up} All set..

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Great… ab dekhte hain us Makhija k bache ko…

 _Then they gets dispersed to their decided places… After a while they saw Makhija coming out of Orphanage followed by Asha Maa who seemed worried and was requesting him not to destroy and sieze the orphanage.. but Makhija seemed to be ignoring her… Bulbul saw it and as Makhija was about to step out of Orphanage Door she slipped some marbles towars him on floor and very next moment Makhija slipped due to those marbles and lost his balance and fell on Cowdung which kids had placed there….His face and hands were all covered with cowdung …. Children laughed at his condition… Makhija groaned in anger…. Bulbul stepped further…._

 **Bulbul:** {pretending to be worried} Oh… we're so sorry Mr. Makhija….. vo kya hai na hum log kancho se khel rhe they aur ape se slip hokr gir gye…. Amm… dekhiye humlog apki help zarur krte but ap is waqt {Making faces and covering her nose bcz of smell of cowdung} Gobar mein nahaye hue hai to ap khud uthiye na plz..ammm ape k kam kyu nai krte ye jo apke paas rassi latak rahi hai uske sahare khare ho jaiye na plz…

 **Makhija:** {Grinning teeth} You! {Then held a nearby rope which was hanging from above..but as he held the rope tight to stand…. A big bookshelf fell down from the room above on his BMW breaking its glass and crushing it… Makhija for a few seconds was in shock trying to understand what just happened}

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles and then decides to tease him more} Oops! Mr. Makhija ap gire hue insane nikle {As he was still on floor} ek to abhi tak apne pairon pe khare nai ho paye aur upper se khud k hatho apni car ka kachra kar diya! Very baad… Kahan ap hmara ghar tbah krne aye they aur kahan khud ki car ka hi band bja liya! Poor you.. {Smirks}

 **Makhija:** {Now stood up} You..you..you…you! {Steps towards her} Tum janti nai ho k Makhija kya chez hai!

 **Bulbul:** Janti hu Mr. Makhija isliye to dekhiye purane saze hue Cheeze ki tarah apke upper kitni makhiya bhinbhina rahi hain..{Smiles as bcz of being covered with cowdung flies were all around Makhija}

 **Makhija:** {Now his rage was on cloud 9} You ! Ladki tum janti nai ho k tumne kisse panga liya hai… Par ye orphanage to aj tut kar rahega …..koi nai bacha sakta isey… {Then signals his men to destroy the orphanage…As he did so… Bulbul's expressions turned to worried ones}

 **Asha :** Plz Makhija ji esa mat kijiye ..in bacho ki trf se main apse mafi mangti hun…. But plz inse inka ye ghar mat chino… agar ye orphanage bhi na raha to kahan jayngi ye nanhi janein? {Joins her hands in front of him} Plz Makhija ji esa mat kijiye… Rok lijiye apne logo ko…

 **Makhija:** {Smirks} Gun se nikli goli kabhi vapis nai ja sakti…ab kuch nai ho sakta

 _While Asha maa was trying to convince him…. Then something striked her mind she murmered something in Raghu kakka's ears and he left from there… then she signaled her punters and other children who understood and along with Asha maa they all joined their hands in front of Makhija requesting him to stop…. As a big buldozar type machine was about to hit the building to destroy it…. They heard a voice saying…_

" **Stop it!"**

 _All eyes moved in direction of voice to find Abhijeet and a lawyer with him holding a file in his hand…. Both men came forward and Abhijeet assured Asha maa with eyes and she nodded…_

 **Makhija:** May I know who who the hell you are to interrupt in my business?

 **Abhijeet:** Vo to tumhe abhi pata chal jayga Mr. Makhija… {Then turns to his lawyer friend} Mr. Basu!

 **Mr. Basu:** {noddes and turns to Makhija} Mr. Makhija m sorry but ap forcefully is Orphanage ko nai hatva sakte…. Kiunki is jagah ki Ragistery Late. Mr. Maneesh ne apni wife Mrs. Asha k nam pe karvai thi…and according to law Mrs. Asha jab tak khud na chahein unse ye jagah nai chini ja sakti aur agar kabhi esa hota hai to ye jagah seedha government k nam ho jaygi for any of noble cause like hospitals or schools… Aur sath hi is jagah ko forcefully jabt karne vale ko 3 saal ki saza aur 25 lakh jurmana bharna hoga… Aur ye rahe is jagah k papers aur isse jure sare rules.. {And hands Makhija the legal document in his hand…Makhija looks in documents…shuffles the pages and then turns to Asha maa..}

 **Makhija:** Fine Mrs. Asha… Aj to apka ye orphanage bach gya par main bhi dekhta hu k {Looks at Bulbul} kabtak tumsab lok mujhe is zameen ko lene se rokte ho….{Then he left from there with his men….All children exclaims with joy… Asha maa rubbed off her tears and turns to Abhijeet}

 **Asha Maa:** Abhijeet ji mujhe samajh nai a raha k kis tarah main apko thanks bolu! Ap nai jante apne kitna bada ehsaan kiya hai mujhpe… aur in massom bacho pe… Ye orphanage Maneesh ki akhiri nishani hai mere paas agar ye bhi mujhse chin jati toh pta nai kya karti main!

 **Abhijeet:** Please Asha ji esa bol k mujhe shrminda mat kijiye… Maneesh mera bahut acha dost tha…jb is sheher mein aya tab vahi to tha jisne mujhe aur meri family ko sambhalne mein help ki…. Aur fir ye sabhi bache uske apne hi toh hain… uska khudke koi bache na hote hue bhi usne aur apne ye orphanage shuru kiya aur fir yaha aye sabhi bache apke apne ho gye… to uske bachon ki taraf meri bhi to koi zimmedari banti hai na!

 **Asha:** {Smiles lightly} thankyou so much Abhijeet ji… ap bilkul thik waqt pe a gye aj nai to!

 **Abhijeet:** Arey ye ap kayak eh rahi hain Asha ji…. Aphine to yaha se mujhe call krvaya vrna mujhe pata kaise chalta!

 **Asha:** ji maine! Par maine toh koi call nai…. {Then something striked her mind and turned to Bulbul who understood that she must be scolded any minute now so she pretented to be innocent and along with her punters was about to move from there whistling to herself…but Asha maa calle her} Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** {Bit her tounge..and murmers} Bulbul.. darling you're dead today…

 **Rahul:** Di apt oh gai samjho….

 **Bulbul:** Chup bey..manhoos… {Then turned to Asha maa} Ji !

 **Asha:** {Pretending to be angry} Come here … right now! {Bulbul gulped her throat then moved to her } Ye gobar aur car ki esi halat krne ka idea to I know tumara hi tha… Abhijeet ji ko call tumne hi karvaya na!

 **Bulbul:** {In one breath} I know Asha maa ap meri class lene vali ho par main kya karti! Ek to vo Makhija ka bacha apse badtmizi se baat kar raha tha upper se usne hmse hmara ghar chinne ki koshish ki toh ap hi btao kya choice thi hmare paas? I know maine aur Punters ne milke apko bahut preshan kiya hai but is baar hmne bilkul sahikiya hai.. infact apko toh khush hona chahiye maa ki Maneesh baba ka ye sapna aj tutne se bach gya..haina! {Turns to Abhijeet} Haina Abhijeet uncle sahi kaha na maine! Thik kiya naa!

 **Abhijeet:** {Smiles and taps softly on her cheeks} Bulbul tumne bilkul thik kiya beta par ab zra saans toh lo….

 **Asha:** {smiles but suppress her smile and pretends to be angry} Han lekin Abhijeet ji jo isne aur iske sathiyon ne kiya …uski saza toh inko milkr rhegi… Aur vo saza ye hai ki aj…. {Smiles and speaks softly} Sab bacho ko dinner k baad sweetdish mein Gulabjamun milenge…. Pasand hain na tumhe! {Holds Bulbul's chin softly}

 **Bulbul:** {Exclaims with excitement } Gulab jamun! Yaiiiiii {Hugs Asha maa} Thnk you so much maa… I love you…

 **Asha:** {Smiles} I love you too beta…

 _Then Abhijeet thanked Mr. Basu and as he had some important meeting with his client ..he left from there ….. after that Asha maa invited Abhijeet to have lunch as it was almost lunch time… But he refused as he too had to get back to his job soon…. Asha maa nodded and thanking him again and biding him bye left from there while Bulbul still was with Abhijeet…_

 **Bulbul:** Ye kya baat hui Uncle! Ek to ap itne din baad aye abhi ja bhi rahe ho! Phle hi humlogo se kaun milne ata hai b sap un chand logo mein ho jo humjaise bacho ki help krte hain and timely visits… vrna hmara hai kaun!

 **Abhijeet:** {Keeps his hand on her face} Beta ye kaisi baatein kar rahi ho tum… tum kahan parayi ho… I mean tum sab bache Maneesh ki aulad jaise ho aur is hisab se tum sab bache mere apne hi hue na! Isliye kabhi khudko akela mat samjhna…hmm!

 **Bulbul:** {Noddes and hold his and in hers} Apko apna na samjha hota toh kya is problem k waqt apko call krti…! {Then smiles} Anyway… Tarika anty kaisi hain aur Ruhana di! How is she! Pta hai chahe anath hi sahi par jabse Roo di se mili hun tabse I miss her a lot… mujhe aj bhi yaad hai jb kuch saal phle mujhe kisi shrarat ki vjh se Asha maa se dant padne vali thi tab unhone mujhe bachaya tha… unka birthday tha shayd usdin aur vo humsabke liye gifts aur mithai lai thi.. {Abhijeet and Bulbul smiles}

 **Sonal:** Han uncle jab bhi vo humse milne ati hain to bahut ache ache gifts lati hain hmare liye…

 **Abhijeet:** {Smiles} Acha bacho mujhe bhi ab chalna chahiye… fir milne aunga..hmm..

 _Smiles and biding them bye he too left for his office….Here in Ruhana's office….his boss was yelling on an employe becoz of some matter…Ruhana came there and was shocked to see the scenario…_

 **Ruhana:** What 's the matter sir! Ap Rajesh ko dant kyu rahe hain!

 **Boss:** Because this damn fool has forced me to do so….. Iski ek glti k vjh se hmare customer ne complain ki hai…. Aj tak hmari company ne ese shikayat ka kabhi kisi ko mauka nai diya but today because of him… just only because of him….

 **Ruhana:** {Came forward to defend the employ} Sir plz… Relax… I'll take the responsibility… Vaise bhi he's one of my own team and one of the best too….. plz letme look in the matter… I assure you everything will be soughted out for sure…..

 **Boss:** But Ruhana!

 **Ruhana:** {Requesting} Sir plz…. Let me handle this matter… plz…

 **Boss:** {After thinking for a while} Alright then…. I trust you Ruhana…you're one of my best employ…. So u better don't let me down…

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles lightly} I won't sir…. And Thankyou…

 _Boss nodded and moved in his cabin…. Ruhana then turned towards Rajesh who was scared bcz he thought now Ruhana also will yell at him…_

 **Rajesh:** M sory mam…vo actually maine to apna kam thik se kiya but I don't know how this all went wrong….main to…..

 **Ruhana:** {Kept her hand on his shoulder and smiles ligtly} Relax Rajesh ….. m not gonna scold you for anything…. Par han kuch baat zrur krna chahungi…. In my cabin in next 1 min… okay… {to other staff} You guys plz continue your work…. There's nothing to gossip about… plz proceed with your work…. {Then signalled Rajesh to come in her office… who nodded and followed her silently…. She took her seat in her cabin and signals him to sit} Have a seat…

 **Rajesh:** {Takes a seat opposite to her but still worried} Thank you mam..

 **Ruhana:** Now tell me… What's the problem exactly?

 **Rajesh:** Mam actually maine sab kam thik se kiya but jb file save kar raha tha to system shut down ho gya and file mein kuch error a gai jis vjh se customer ko preshni hui … Trust me mam maine apna kam puri imandari se kiya tha… sachmein…

 **Ruhana:** {In a soft tone} Relax Rajesh… I trust you… you're one of the honest and best member of my team anf bcz of it …..its my responsibility to look out in case of any problem… {Then thinkinh something} Aur Jab koi insaan kisi ka sath nai de sakta jab usey sabse zada zarurat hai uski to ye machines and gadgets to fir bhi unse better hain…{Then realized} I.. I mean system mein problem to a hi sakti hai… tum dobara dekho….and make sure it gets soughted out…

 **Rajesh:** {Smiles lightly} Thanks mam… I'll not let you down…

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles} I know… All the best..

 **Rajesh:** Thanks mam… {He then left her cabin….. and moved to his desk where his friend asked him if she scolded him but he told him everything saying} Nai Sameer… Ruhana mam bahut achi hain…hmare khadoos boss ki tarah nai k bs employs be chillate raho… par pta nai kiu unko dekhkr esa lagta hai jaise koi preshani hai jo unko ander hi ander khaye ja rahi hai…

 **Sameer:** Han yar maine bhi ye mehsoos kiya hai… par yebhi ho sakta hai ki vo esi hi hon… I mean hum galat bhi to ho sakte hain…right!

 **Rajesh:** I know….and I wish ki hum galat hon…. God bless her… {Smiles lightly looking towards her cabin}

 **Police station:**

 **Vineet:** Shindey!

 **Insp. Shindey:** Yes sir!

 **Vineet:** Vo Drug smuggling ka case jo file hua tha…. usmein kuch lead mili?

 **Insp. Shindey:** Aigo sir! Vo case! Vo to Bhul gya sir… {Bows his head down}

 **Vineet:** {Angrily} What! Bhool gaye! Saans lena to nai bhule hoge kabhi ya police station k bahar free ki bhel khana to ni bhule hoge kabhi!

 **Ins. Shindey:** {Scared} M… m sorry sir..

 **Vineet:** What sorry han! Tumare sorry khne se ye case to solve ni hone vala! Tab tak to vo criminals pta nai aur kitna zeher muggle kar chuke honge is desh mein…

 **Ins. Shindey:** {Stammering bcz of fear} sor….sorry sir! Main abhi pta lgata hun…

 **Vineet:** Han to jao….yahan khade reh kar bhi kya karloge…. {Turns to other side in anger and while Ins. Shindey was about to leave… Insp. Madan came in}

 **Insp. Madan:** Sir vo! {Then looked at Shindey's scared expressions…and murmers to him} Kya hua!

 **Insp. Shindey:** {In same slow voice murmers} Tapman bahut garam hai… sambhalke kahin jal mat jana… {At which Insp. Madan gulps his throat with fear}

 **Vineet:** Ab vahi khade rahoge ya kuch bologe bhi!

 **Insp. Madan:** {Jerks at this loud tone of Vineet but geathers some strength and speaks} Sir actually vo drug dealer k bare mein pta krne k liye kaha than a apne! Darasal sir ek khabri hai… vo apse milna cahti hai….

 **Vineet:** Chahti hai ..iska matlab ….

 **:** Yes sir… informer ek ladki hai… uske paas kuch khaas information hai is drug peddling case ki…

 **Vineet:** To intzar kis baat ka hai! Kahan milegi ?

 **Insp. Madan :** Sir abhi nai… {Bur earned a fiery gaze from Vineet and gets scared} I mean sir vo ese nai milegi…. Uska koi pakka thikana nai hai na… bhes badal k milegi…. Kal sham 7 bje Café La plaza mein…

 **Vineet:** {Turns to another side and speaks in a determined tone} Thik hai… to kal milta hu us informer se … ek baar koi khaas information mil jay unn smugglers k khilaf… fir dekhta hu kaise bachte hain vo log….

 _Here Ruhana indulge herself in her work to get rid of her annoying memories._

 _Bulbul on the other hand along with her punters is again back in action of doing mischieves._

 _Here Vineet too is determined to get the smugglers behind the bars once he gets a lead from the informer._

… **..To be continued**

 **A/N:- So how was this part?**

 **Abhijeet ne ki Bulbul aur orphanage ki madad..how sweet na!**

 **Kaisa laga Bulbul and punters ka Builder Makhija ko jwab?**

 **Ruhana sach mein preshan ya hai kuch aur hi baat?**

 **ACP Vineet k gussse se hain unke juniours ko lagta darr!? Najane kya hoga us informer ka!**

 **Teen alag log…alag hai life aur usey jine ka tariqa…. Kaise aynge teeno ek sath…**

 **Janne k liye stay tuned…**

 **Till then**

 **God Bless you all**

 **Tc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N:- Hi lovly ppl…. M here again with new update of the story….**

 **But thanks to reviewers…. "DayaVineeet's girl" …Thanks di fol ul leview … N yesh Acp uncle bahut gussey valen hain …hihi..lets see vo kb take se khadoos bne rahenge!...**

 **Shubham Jain: Thanks dear for ur review …. It made me smile…thamks again for reviewing..here comes ur nxt update… enjoy..**

 **And other readers {if any}…thanks to u ppl as well…**

" **Happy Sunday"**

 **Recap: With the help of Abhijeet Bulbul saves Orphnage from being seized and destroyed.. Here Ruhana saves her junior from being scolded by her boss… Acp Vineet is all set to meet an informer to put drug smugglers behind the bars..**

 **Now Further…**

 **Mishra's:-**

 **Evening time….**

 **Tarika:** Arey Ruhana… beta tum a gayi…. Acha chlo jakr fresh ho jao… main tumare liye coffee bna deti hun….fir tumare papa bhi ane vale honge….

 **Ruhana:** G mumma…

 **Abhijeet:** {Entering home} Arey bhai Tarika ji main ata hi hunga nai main a gya hun…

 **Tarika:** {Blushes whenever he calls her Tarikaji} Abhijeet kya ap bhi! Umar ho gai hai apki aur ap abhi tak mujhe usi nam se bulate hain…

 **Abhijeet:** Vo kya hai na Tarika …. Tumhe "Tarikaji" khne pe jo tumari itni pyari smile dekhne milti hai na… that's priceless…

 **Tarika:** {Smiles} Acha ji!

 **Abhijeet:** {In same tone as hers} Bilkulji..

 **Ruhana:** {Who till now was admiring this cute convo her parents finally interrupts} Ahem Ahem! Mr. and Mrs. Mishra aplog bhul gaye ho to main yaad krvadu k apki beti yahi khadi hai….

 **Abhijeet:** {Side hugs her} Arey beta …. Ab tumari mumma abhi tak itni khoobsurat hain k main ese bold deta hu…

 **Ruhana:** {With a smile} Papa…Mumma aplog hmesha ese hi rahenge na…haste khilkhilate! I love to see you ppl smiling …

 **Tarika:** {Comes forward and pecks a slight kiss on her temples} Ruhana beta hmari khushi to tere sath hai…tu khush hum khush…

 **Abhijeet:** {Smiles then trying to make the situation light} Arey bhai apdono maa beti kya ye emotional batein lekr baith gayi! Aur Tarika aj meri chaye mujhe milegi ya ese hi !

 **Tarika:** {Smiles} Ap aur apki nautanki! Jaiye ap dono baap beti fresh hoke ayiye tab tak main chaye nashte ka intzam karti hun….

 _Abhijeet and Ruhana smiled and nodded..and Tarika saw them getting dispersed to their rooms…she smiled and prayed to see them smile ever and forever..After that she too got indulged in preparing Tea and snacks for the two persons she loves the most._

 **Here..A Secret Hideout…somewhere in the city…**

 _Makhija was frowing in anger as he could not sieze the orphanage land for his own mean purposes.._

 **Makhija:** {Throwing down some cartons in rage} Arghh! Aj tak kabhi esa nai hua k jo maine chaha mujhe na mila ho…agar koi cheez mujhe na mile to main usey chin nab hi janta hun… Par phli baar esa hua k mujhe hath malte hue vapis ana pada…

 **A Goon:** Boss maine pta lgaya vo jisne waqt pe akr apka khel chopat kar diya {Earns a fiery gaze from his boss } Mera matlab hai.. vo koi Abhijeet Mishra hai.. vo jo Maneesh than a us zamin ka malik uska dost aur us Anathashram k liye donation bhi deta rehta hai…. Bahut lagav hai usey us anathashram aur vaha k bacho se…

 **Makhija:** {Grinding his teeth in anger} Abhijeet Mishra…tujhe to main dekh lunga… par ussey phle us ladki se niptna hai mujhe… aj tak meri itni beizti kabhi nai hui…par vo…ek piddi si ladki… usney mujhe..Vipin Makhija… ko sabke samne ese zalil kiya…. Usey to main chorunga nai…

 **Goon:** Boss ladki vahi ki hai… usey hum baad mein dekh lenge… par phle vo hmara drugs ka jo concienement ane vala hai uski tention leni chahiye.. Suna hai ACP Vineet ji jaan se hmare giroh k bare mein pta lgane ki koshish kar raha hai…usney sher k bahr ane jane vale har raste pe nakabandi kar rakhi hai… ab hmara concinement shehr main kaise ayga!

 **Makhija:** Vineet…Vineet…Vineet….ye ACP Vineet lgta hai ese nai manega… vo phle hi cross check kar chukka h k mere business ki arh mein main koi galat kam to nai kar raha…tab to vo kuch pta nai lga paya…par ab…ab vo hmare liye khatra bnta jar aha hai… uska to kuch krna hoga…

 **Goon:** Boss ap bolo toh tapka dalu saley ko!  
 **Makhija:** {Slaps him} Pagal ho gya hai kya! Marvana chahte hai humsabko! Abey usey kuch hua to sara ilzam humpe ayga samjha… {Pushes him} Tapka dalu kya! Ab job hi karna hai mujhe hi krna pdega aur jald hi krna hoga….

 **Police Station:-**

 **Insp. Shindey:** {to Vineet} Sir vo apne nakabandi ka bola tha na… Main khud check kiya hai..shehr ane jane vale har raste pe police ka sakht pehra hai…ab mujrim drugs ko shehr mein nahi la paynge…

 **Vineet:** {Thinking something} Nai Shindey… Hmne nakabandi to kardi hai par mujhe nai lagta k vo log rukenge…

 **Insp. Madan:** Kya bol rhe hain sir! Matlab vo drugs se bhare truks se naka todkr ander aynge.! Ye to bahut gadbad ho jaygi sir… mujhe lagta hai k hmein sari checkposts pe inform kr dena chahiye..

 **Insp. Shindey:** han sir nai toh hmare checkposts ka bahut nuksaan ho jayga sir…

 **Vineet:** {Nodding his head in no} Arey mere akal se paidal praniyo…. Vo check post todke aynge to asani se pkde ja skte hain na… main keh raha tha k vo rukhenge nai matlab vo kisi aur raste se aynge shehr mein jahan unhe police ka khatra na ho… samjhe kuch !

 _Both inspectors make a "O" with their lips.._

 **Insp. Madan:** Ooo… to esa!

 **Insp. Shindey:** {Smiles} Hum to kuch aur hi smjhe they…ye to hmne socha hi nai…

 **Vineet:** uske liye puri baat sunkr fir smajhna tanki dobara ese bevfufi vale logics mat lagana… smjhe tum dono! {Both insp. Gets scared}

 **Insp. Madan:** Sorry sir…

 **Insp. Shindey:** Sorry sir…lekin sir fir vo shehr mein aynge to kaise!

 **Secret Hide out:-**

 **Makhija:** Humara maal jungle k raste se ayga…

 **Goon:** Lekin boss vahan se to 3 raste hain shehr mein ghusne ke…. Ek jo jungle vale shortcut se seedha highway mein khulta hai… vo safe nai rahega kiunki age 2 km k raste mein ek checkpost pdta hai hai to vo akhriri checkpost shehr mein ghusne k baad isliye vahan se to nai jaynge… dusra hai kali pahadi vala rasta par kiunki vo ek tourist spot hai to vaha se jana bhi khatre se khali nai hai… Aur bacha teesra..

 **Police station:-**

 **:** Aur bacha teesra jo sunsan jungal k raste se hokr jata hai…

 **Vineet:** To fir vo log isi jungle vale raste se aynge jahan unhe koi khatra na ho…. Hum log apni police force k sath vahi unka intzar krenge…

 **Secret hide out:-**

 **Makhija:** Police yahi sochegi k hum jungle vale us sunsaan ilake sey jaynge isliye vo phle hi vahan gasht laga k baithe honge….. lekin hum jaynge Kali pahadi vale raste sey…. Vahan koi khatra nai hoga isliye hum vahi se jaynge…. Kiunki police soch hi nai sakegi k hum vaha se jaynge…

 **Police station:-**

 **Vineet:** Bs ek baar vo informer bta de hmein k agli deal kab aur kiske sath hone vali hai… fir hum un muzrimon ko dhr dabochenge…..

 **|| Both Makhija and Vineet gives a determined smile||**

 **Mishra's:-**

 _After dinner…. Ruhana moved to her room and was reading a book which was her daily routine as she is a studious person….. She heard a knock at the door….. and then the door opened and she found her parents entering her room…_

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles}Mumma! Papa! Ap log yaha!

 **Tarika:** {Smiling} Kyu hmein apni beti k paas nai a skte!?

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles lightly} Nai nai mumma… esi koi baat nai hai…. Aiye na aplog…. {And keeps her book aside}

 **Abhijeet:** And… busy!

 **Ruhana:** No..no..not at all… apko to pta hi hai I love reading to bs padh rhi thi kuch…. Ap boliye na…

 **Abhijeet:** {Looks at Tarika who signals him something} Beta main … I mean humlog vo….

 **Ruhana:** Papa! Kya baat hai! Sab thik hai na!?

 **Abhijeet:** Han beta sab thik hai… {Take a deep breath and then starts the convo} Dekho beta I know life was not easy for you in past but dekho na ab sab thik hai aur agey bhi dekhna sab acha hi hoga… Beta I think tumhe life ko ek aur chance dena chahiye…

 **Ruhana:** Oh… to ap firse vahi! Papa jante hain its not possible…

 **Tarika:** {keeps her hand on Ruhana's shoulder} Lekin kyu beta!? Tum kyu us baat k liye abtak khudko saza de rahi ho!?

 **Ruhana:** {Gets up from her bed and moves near balcony} Aplog samajh kyu nai rahe ho… mere chahne ya na chahne se kuch ni hoga… aj tak jitney rishtey unhe adhi sachai ka pata chla tabhi vo log rishta thukra gaye… to ap hi sochiye esa kaise ho skta hai! Shayd us glti ki saza mujhe yunhi bhugtni hai umar bhar…

 **Abhijeet:** {moves to her} Nai beta esa mat kaho…

 **Ruhana:** To kya kahun papa! Chaliye maan lijiye jitna sach hmne btaya utne mein koi rishta pakka ho bhi gya to kya bharosa k jab unhe puri sachai ka pta chlega tb vo is rishtey ko thokar nahi marenge! Aur ye ek esa kadva sach hai jo kabhi na kabhi to samne a hi jayga… isliye papa main kisi rishtey k liye tabhi han kar paungi jab meri puri sachai jankr bhi koi mujhe apnaye…

 **Tarika:** {Loud tone} To tum kya chahti ho … hum sari sachai btadein samne vale ko aur jo possibilities h tumare ache future ki vo sab khatam ho jayein!

 **Abhijeet:** {Trying to calm her down} Calm down Tarika… jb tak main zinda hun tabtak hmari beti k ache future ki umeed bhi zinda hai… {Then makes Ruhana turn to him..And hold her from her shoulders} Ruhana…. Humlog kabhi tumhe force nai karenge ….lekin beta tumare bare mein sochna ..tumari chinta karna ye sab to hmara haq hai na!

 **Ruhana:** Han papa..lekin…!

 **Abhijeet:** Lekin vekin kuch nai beta… tumare liye ek rishta aya hai aur achi baat to ye hai ki unhone baki logo ki tarah rishta thukraya nai… {Ruhana looks at him with surprised expressions…at which he smiles and continues} Han beta…. Infact ladke vale chahte hain ki kal tum ladke se mil lo ek baar lo…. Fir agey job hi tumari marzi… thik hai… {Ruhana thought for a while and decided to give it a chance so she nodded..at which Abhirika smiled} To thik hai beta…. Vinay tumhe kal sham 7:30 bje milega Café la paza mein… ok!

 _Ruhana noddes positively and Abhirika left the room bidding her good night…._

 **Ujwal Savera Anathalya:-**

 _Bulbul came to her room where she shared room with her Punters…. She saw their sad faces… so she asked them_

 **Bulbul:** Abey oye… {Looks at clock and then at them} Ghadi pe to sirf 9:30 bje hain par tum logo k 12 kyu baje hue hain?

 **Rahul:** Di actually Chetan ka birthday hai na ek hftey mein… aur aj hum ese hi baat kar rhe they ki usko apne mummy papa ki yaad a gayi…tbse vo udaas h…

 **Bulbul:** {Felt bad for him but smiled } Arey yar to uska mood set krna tha na… usko

 **Sonal:** {Interuptted} Hasaya…jokes sunaye.. sab kiya… lekin vo smile hi ni kiya… {Becomes sad again}

 **Bulbul:** {Though felt pinched as she too miss her parents often but for now it was important to make Chetan smile..so she composed herself and continued in same carefree tone} Kya yar…tumlogo se ek kam bhi dhang se ni hota…. Vaise to pura din Joker giri krte ho… lekin Chetan ka mood thik ni kr paye…has nai paye usey… {Then moved to Chetan who was sitting near window on the floor…she sat nxt to him and side hugged him} Oye Half ticket… kya yar sada sa muh bna k baitha hai yahan! Chal na

 **Chetan:** Mera mann ni hai… ap jao…

 **Bulbul:** Arey! Aise kaise.. mera dost preshan ho aur main ese hi chli jau…bilkul nai…

 **Chetan:** Chlo atleast apt oh ho..nai to mumma papa toh chle hi gye na! Mujhe toh ye tak ni pta k unhone mujhe chor diya ya vo zida bhi hain ya! {Tears rolled down his cheeks}

 **Bulbul:** {Till now was holding he tears but it was getting difficult for her to stop them … she rubbed Chetan's tears} Oye…ese kyu soch raha hai… tere paas vo nai toh kya! Asha maa hain…hum sab hai ..kya humlog teri family nai? {Noddes cutely} toh fir? Aur fir hmsabke paas parents nai toh kya..par dekh kitne parents ka pyar hai..Asha maa hain..Abhijeet uncle Tarika anty aur vo sabhi families jo hmare orphanage ko support krte hain… aur fir hum sab toh hain na ek dusre k liye… aur pta hai… Asha maa hmesha khti hain ki bhagwan ji jissey zada pyar krte hain na unko parents se dur krdte hain ptaha hai kyu? Kyunki bhagwan ji k liye vo bache sabse special hote hain isliye vo unki care khud krna cahte hain… tabhi to humsabki yahan kitni care hoti hai…hoti hai k nai! {Chetan noddes she to rubs her moist eyes and manages to be normal and smile} Toh! Engulfs him in a side hug} toh fir kyu mood off krna…. Dekho ab agar tum ese sade mood mein rahe to I know kya krna hai… {Chetan smiles…and noddes no as he knew what was coming next…but Bulbul nodded in yes and calls} Punters!

 _Other kids smiled widely and ran towards Chetan and they all start tickling him and he started laughing and giggling aloud… he then saw other kids and Bulbul…she was looking at him with teary smile and pulled him in a hug and her other punters too hugged them making it a group hug of Punters which was so warm in itself because of their sentiments towards each other making it a family hug of these punters…_

 **Next day….Evening time…..**

 _The day passed in a blur… Vineet reached Café La Plaza right on time and was waiting for informer to arrive… it was already 7:40pm when Ruhana reached there to meet Vinay….She was wearing a light pink saree with golden corners along with golden blouse and high heels… she was looking utterly beautiful…. She entered the café and looked around for Vinay but misunderstood Vineet as Vinay as he seemed waiting for someone…..She moved to him…_

 **Ruhana:** Kya ap Vin…

 **Vineet:** {She had not completed her sentence when he interrupted} Shhhh… {Looked here and there which Ruhana found really weird..Then he signalled him to sit}

 **Ruhana:** Thankyou {Smiled lightly}

 **Vineet:** {ordered two cappuccino and then looked at her} Han to kya btane chahti ho!

 **Ruhana:** {Confused} Btaney! Amm….. Jo bhi ap puchna chaho…

 **Vineet''s Pov:** Ajeeb ladki hai! Phle hi itna late ayi aur ese behave kar rhi hai jaise rishtey ki baat krne ayi ho {And nodded his head in no}

 **Ruhana:** Ap kahan kho gye…apko job hi puchna hai ap puch saktey hain…

 **Vineet:** Vo to main puchunga hi…. Par ye btao tumhe yahan kisi ne atey to nai dekha! Koi janta to nai k tum mujhse milney vali ho!

 **Ruhana:** Ye ap kya bol rahe hain! Mujhe apse milney k liye bola gya tha so m here….aur koi dekh bhi ley to kya! {Till then waiter served them their Cappuccino}

 **Vineet:** {gets irritated but speaks controlling himself} Phli baar mil rahi ho esey kisi sey!

 **Ruhana:** Nai phli baar to nai par…

 **Vineet:** {Again interrupted} Agar phli baar nai to esey milna ! ya to tum bahut bahadur smajhti ho khud ko ya bahut hi bevkoof ho jo esey sre amm milne a gayi,,,…

 **Ruhana:** Excuse me! Ye ap kaise baat kar rahe hain mujhsey!

 **Vineet:** {Again looks here and there} shh…. Dherre.. {Then jerks his head in irritation and trying to speak softly wahich was now really hard for him to do} Btao kya btaney ayi thi! Mere paas itna waqt nai hai k yahan baitha rahun…

 **Ruhana's POV:** Kitna ajeeb insaan hai! Kya boley ja raha hai! Kya yahi vo insaan hai jise meri sachai se farq nai pdta aur mujhsey milna chahta tha… par fir ye esey kyu behave kar raha hai!?

 **Vineet:** Oh hello madam! Kuch btana hai to btao vrna mere paas aur bhi kam hai already tum itna late ayi ho…

 **Ruhana's POV:** Bs 10 min to late hui vo bhi traffic ki vjh sey… bol to esey raha hai jaisey 2-3 ghantey late ho gayi hun…

 **Vineet:** {Murmers} ye fir kahan kho gai! {Then in loud sound that she could hear him} ab bolo bhi kuch

 **Ruhana:** {Jerked her head then speaks} Vaise apne mujhse mera nam nai pucha abhi! Apko shayad phle hi btaya gya hoga…

 **Vineet:** Oh madam…. Mujhe nam se nai kam se matlab hai….

 **Ruhana:** {Was pinched by his rudeness} ye ap kya!

 **Vineet:** {Now he couln't hold himself any more so he speaks angrily which make her shiver slightly} Forget it…. {Then stands and took out some cash and place it in front of her as he would do to any informer} Kuch I formation to nai di…par tum ladki ho isliye..rakhlo… {And turns to leave}

 **Ruhana:** {Stands up in disbelieve and anger} Ap khudko samjhte kya hain!? Aur mujhe kya samajh rakha hai? Kitni ghatiya soch hai apki chee… {Then picks the cash from table and place it on his hand} Apke paise apko Mubarak..

 **Vineet:** {Wanted to yell at her but somehow he controlled himself and kept the cash on her hand and left saying nothing}

 **Ruhana:** {Gets more hurt and angry by this rude behavior} How cheap! Samajhta kya hai ye khud ko…papa kabhi merey liye esa ladka nai chunegey jo mujhe itni giri hui ladki samjhta ho… {Then she saw waiter who was picking the bill and the cash from table…she gave him the cash in her hand and says} Lo bahr jo garib bachey baithey hain unko kuch khila dena {Saying so she too left in anger and tears}

… **.To be continued**

 **A/N:- So kaisa laga ye update?**

 **How was Ruhana-Vineet's first meeting ? will they able to know that they both misunderstood each other?**

 **Do Real Vinay accept Ruhana with her dark past?**

 **Will Makhija be successful in bringing drug concinement in city or Will Acp Vineet be able to arrest him and his gang and put a hault to his misdeeds!**

 **To know more… stay tuned..**

 **Till then**

 **God bless u**

 **Tc**

 **Lv ya all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N:- Hi guys m here again with next installment of the story…. Hope you will like it…**

 **But first special thanks to some lovly pplz…**

 **DayaVineet's Girl: Thanks di fol your sweet review and support** **…. Hnji misunderstanding to ho gai hai…. Ab kya krein Dono ne hi ek duje ko galat samkj liya… but lets see how this ends … lets find out together..**

 **Tessa: Honey m glad you liked previous 2 chapters….and yeah Bulbul is a girl who faces every situations just like that and Abhijeet …he's always sweet… and about ACP Vineet…. Yeah he's a angry young man… but lets see what happens in their 2** **nd** **meeting…and about Ruhana's dark past! Well you'll find it soon …stay tuned for that…and thanks for ur sweet review ….**

" **HAPPY SUNDAY"**

 **Recap: Abhirika succeeds in convincing Ruhana to meet Vinay in a Café where she goes but misunderstood Vineet as Vinay who was there to meet an informer and he too misunderstood Ruhana as the informer… and at last they left café having a small argue ….Here Builder Makhija plans to get the drug in city from shortcut rather than highway…..**

 **Now Further…**

 **Mishra's…**

 _Ruhana came home and straight away moved to her room…Tarika called her name but she didn't replyed…so she was about to go after Ruhana when Abhijeet came to her…_

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika! Ruhana a gayi kya!?  
 **Tarika:** Ji..abhi ayi hai aur seedha apne room mein chali gayi..

 **Abhijeet:** Kya! Tumne ussey pucha kuch ! btaya usne kaisi rahi Vinay k sath uski meeting…

 **Tarika:** Arey puchti to tab na jab vo rukti…maine awaz lagai lekin vo bina koi jwab diye seedha apne room mein chali gai…kuch preshan lag rahi thi… I hope sab thik ho…

 **Abhijeet:** {noddes} Hmm… chlo dekhte hain… {And both moved to thir daughter's room}

 **Here….Somewhere in City…**

 _Vineet was driving back to his home when he got a call from ….._

 **Vineet:** {Yelling over the phone} Ye sab mazak chal raha hai kya! Koi kam ki nai nikli tumari vo informer…. Had hoti hai laparvahi ki Shindey… pata bhi hai ek baar vo drug concinement shehr mein a gya to najane kitni zindgiya us zeher ki latt lga baithengi….lekin nai… tum logo ko kya padi hai….

 **Ins. Shindey:** {Scared but gathered some courage to speak} Sir..ap…ap kya bol rahe hain! Vo informer…vo to aj apsey mil hi nai pai…

 **Vineet:** {Confused} Kya bakwass kar rahe ho Shindey… main abhi thodi der phle hi to mila hun ussey us café mein jahan vo mujhe mili bhi…

 **Ins. Shindey:** {Confused too} Lekin sir esey kaise o sakta hai! Vo ladki to apko aj mil hi nai payi…infact thodi der phle usney inform kiya k kisi vjh se vo aj apko mil nai pai… lekin jald hi vo puri information k sath apko milegi…..

 **Vineet:** Kya! {Then murmers} To fir vo ladki kaun thi jo mujhe café mein mili thi! {Then something striked his mind} kahin vo Makhija ki koi khabri to nai thi jo mujhse information niklvana chahti ho ki police kya krne vali hai…. Nai nai… agar esa hota to vo mujhse kuch na kuch puchti infact vo to mujhe bol rahi thi k mujhe jo ussey puchna hai puchu…

 **Insp. Shindey:** Kya sir…kai badbad tos! Mujhe kuch samajh nai a raha…

 **Vineet:** {Jerks his head and then speaks} Nai kuch nai…tum ye btao vo informer kab milegi dobara!

 **Insp. Shindey:** Sir usney bola k jaisey hi puri information aur mauka milega vo bta degi… aur kuch nai btaya usney,…

 **Vineet:** Hmm….thik hai… tumlog bs apne khabriyo ko us Makhija ki hare k detail nikalne ko bolte raho…

 **Insp. Shindey:** Yes sir…

 _Then they hung up the call….._

 **Vineet's POV:** Agar vo ladki informer nai thi to thi kaun!? Pta nai maine bhi najaney gussey mein kitna galat behave kiya…. I hope maine usey zada hurt nai kiya…. Lekin akhir kaun thi vo!

 _With all these thoughts he drove towards his home… Here Abhirika moved in Ruhana's room…and found her sitting upset…Tarika moved to her and sat near her on bed and caressed her hair…_

 **Tarika:** {Softly} Roo kya hua beta!

 **Ruhana:** {Who was holding her tears till now burst out and hugged her mother} Mumma!

 _Tarika immediately hugged her back and looked at Abhijeet who too seemed worried now…. Abhijeet hurriedly came to them asking …._

 **Abhijeet:** Ruhana! Kya hua beta!? Tum…tum ro kyu rahi ho? Btao hua kya!?

 **Ruhana:** {Still crying} Papa vo Vinay… vo Vinay bahut bura hai…

 **Tarika:** {Trying to sooth her} Vinay! Beta shant ho jao aur btao akhir baat kya hai!

 **Ruhana:** Mumma vo bahut bura hai…. Mere ateet mein jo kuch bhi hua ho par uska esa krne ka bilkul haq nai bnta….

 **Abhijeet:** {Worried and concerned tone} Shant ho jao Ruhana aur btao akhir kiya kya usne! Kyu meri beri ki ankhein nam hain uski vjh se..

 **Ruhana:** {Sobbing} Papa vo aj jab main ussey café mein mili tab usne… {And tell them everything} Abhi usey adhuri sachai bata kr vo mujhe esi vesi ladki samjhta hai to mujhe nai krni ese kisi insaan se shadi…

 **Abhijeet:** {Now fuming in anger} How dare he? Himmat kaise hui uski meri bachi k sath ese behave krne ki usey toh main…{Clenthes his fist but at the same time he got a call from Vinay's father and he yelled on him} ye kya badtmizi hai apke bête ki? Hmne apko sach bataya to kya aplog meri bachi k attet ki khilli udaynge? Apko koi haq nai bnta k ap meri beti k jazbaton k sath esa ghatiya mazak krein… main apse ye puchna chahta hun k akhir Vinay ne esa kia kyu?

.

.

.

Kya! Par ese kaise ho sakta hai! Ruhana ne khud btaya k vo Vinay se mili aur usney misbehave kiya meri beti k sath..

.

.

Dekhiye Khanna ji agar ye baat sach hai to main apse mafi chahunga….

.

.

Ji ji… main dekhta hun k ye mamla hai kya!

.

.

Thankyou Khanna ji…and m sorry again…par ab ye misunderstanding khatam ho hi gai hai to main asha krta hun k issey is rishtey pe koi frq nai pdega..

.

Ji..Thankyou …Rakhta hun…

 _After that he disconnected the call and looked at his wife and daughter who were looking at him with curious eyes…. He explained them everything….._

 **Tarika:** Chaliye maan liya Abhijeet ki vo Vinay nai tha…. par tha kaun vo! Jo bhi ho usney meri beti k self respect ko thes pahunchai hai…

 **Abhijeet:** Pta nai Tarika…main dekhta hun pta lagta hu uskey bare mein…

 **Ruhana:** Nai papa… iski koi zarurat nai hai… main us insan k bare mein bilkul janna nai chahti jisey ek ladki ki respect nai krna janta… main bas itna janti hun k vo jo koi bhi tha main kabhi dobara uski shaql tak nai dekhna chahti… I just hate him.. {Again hugs her mother who tries to calm her in hug while Abhijeet was just looking worriedly at his daughter as like all fathers he couldn't bear to see his princess in tears…..

 **Next Morning….**

 **Ujwal Savera Anathalya….**

 _It was a day off from school and children therefore were in orphanage only… Some were playing…some were studying some drawing and painting on canvas… This was a place not to which they called their home but their playround….library… drawing and painting class….. doing anything and everything they wanted to do but beyond some limits and under some regulations… Punters were roaming here and there finding Bulbul but on the way Raghu kakka stopped them…_

 **Kakka:** Arey bacho kya baat hai aj tum itne shant kyu ho! Sab thik hai na! {Then trying to find someone looks here and there} aur tumari tooli ki nanni kahan hai! Kahin tum log fisre koi shrarat toh nai kr rhe..dekho fir mat khna maine samjhaya nai par tum Asha madam ko jante ho fir…

 **Chetan:** Nai kakka hum log koi sharat nai kar rahe… aur krenge to tab na jb Bulbul di hmare sath hongi…nai toh kya mza ayga…

 **Kakka:** Han toh bacho vo hain kahan?

 **Rahul:** Kakka humlog bhi toh unhi ko dhundh rahe hain… subh se dikhi nai….

 **Kakka:** To tum logo ne bahar dekha !

 **Sonal:** Arey kakka..room…corridors…. Kitchen… bathroom…. Terrace.. har jgh check kia par vo kahin nai hain…pta nai kahan gayi !

 **Kakka:** {Mumers}Kahan gayi hogi! Kahin koi gadbad to nai karne vali firse! {He seemed scared and came out of his trance on warm touch on his arm by Rahul} Han..vo…vo main keh raha tha ki jldi se usey dhundo kahin Asha madam ko pata chala kisi nai sharat ka to bahut naraz hongi…

 **Mehul:** Han toh vo toh vaise bhi hamare pichey padi rehti hain… {He was unaware that Asha maa who was passing from there stopped to see was going on there…. Infact rest of punters too didn't knew it…only kakka noticed her presence} jab dekho hmein danti rhti hain…

 **Sonal:** Aur nai toh kya! Mana hmein bahut pyar bhi karti hain..par jab rules ki baat ho to itni strict ho jati hain…

 **Chetan:** Han … aur fir kakka ap hi btao jb hum bache sharart ni krenge to kaun krega! Bolo ap..

 **Kakka:** {Looks at Asha maa who signals her to keep quiet about her presence…he gulps his throat} Ab dekho bacho is mamley main main kya bol sakta hu… vo job hi krti hain tum bacho ki bhalai k liye hi toh karti hain..

 **Rahul:** Arey kakka vo sab toh thik hai lekin hmesha hmare pche kyu… {while speaking he turned around to find Asha maa standing with criss crossing her arms in front her chest….and thus stopped in between what he was talking about}

 **Mehul:** Kya hua yar tera radio kyu off.. {He too turned back to find Asha maa standing there..he too got scared and completed his line stammering} ho gya…

 _At Mehul's stammer rest punters too turned around and found Asha maa…. They looked at each other with scared expressions and then at Asha maa.._

 **Asha Maa:** Hmm… to main bevajah tumlogo ko danti hun! {Punters nodded in no} Bekar mein pichey padi rahti hun! {Punters again nodded in no} aur tum log aj school kyu nai gye!

 **Sonal:** Vo…vo Asha maa actually aj school ki chutti hai na…

 **Asha Maa:** Chutti! {Then she reminded it} Arey han…. {Then looks here and there} Par tumari vo ringleader kahan hai! {pretending to be strict} Dekho agar mujhe pata chala na k tumlogo ne milkr firsey koi sharat ki to dekh lena tum log…

 **Mehul:** Nai Asha maa…hum esa kuch nai kar rahe,…infact humlog toh khud Bulbul di ko dhundh rahe hain par vo subh se kahin nai mil rahi…

 **Asha Maa:** {Worried}Nai mil rahi! Ye ladki ja kahan sakti hai!

… **To be continued**

 **A/N: to guys kaisa laga ye update?**

 **Kya Ruhana Vineet ko kabhi maaf kregi?**

 **Kya Vineet kabhi Ruhana ko sorry bol payga?**

 **Kahan hai ye Bulbul! Kar rahi hai vo kisi nayi shaitani ki tayari ya hai vo kisi musibat mein! Akhir gai kahan vo?**

 **To find out answers to these queries just stay tuned till next update…**

 **Till then**

 **God bless u all**

 **Tc**

 **Plz R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N:- Hi lovely fellas…. M back again but this time a l'll early…. I thought to give u ppl an early update..a Holi special boon..so here it is…**

 **Tessa… Dayavineet's girl.. thanks guys for reviewing on last update…here's nxt one… Enjoy**

" **HAPPY HOLI"**

 **Recap: Ruhana and Vineet got to know that they both misunderstood each other though they both barely know about each other and still are strangers…however Ruhana couldn't forgive Vineet for his rudeness… Here in Orphanage Bulbul is found missing by her punters…..**

 **Now further…..**

 **Ujwal Savera Anathalya:-**

 **Asha Maa:** {pretending to be strict} Dekho agar mujhe pata chala na k tumlogo ne milkr firsey koi sharat ki to dekh lena tum log…

 **Mehul:** Nai Asha maa…hum esa kuch nai kar rahe,…infact humlog toh khud Bulbul di ko dhundh rahe hain par vo subh se kahin nai mil rahi…

 **Asha Maa:** {Worried}Nai mil rahi! Ye ladki ja kahan sakti hai! Tum bacho ne ache se dhunda na usey?

 **Sonal:** Ji Asha maa sab jagah {then something striked her mind and she uttered in low tone but audible to others} bs piche vale garden ko chor k…

 **Mehul:** Arey han …. Sab jagah dekhli humlogo ne par vahan to dekha hi nai!

 **Asha Maa:** Hmm.. to jao dhundo usey vahan… vaise bhi apni shaitani tooli ko chorkr kahan jaygi vo! {smiles lightly but then pretending to be strict and speaks in a warning tone} Lekin han agar tum sab ne Milkr aur koi tufan machaya to dekh lena tum log….

 **Punters {Together nodding}** : Ji Maa….

 _Saying so they left while Asha maa smiles and noddes as she knew every warning to them was just a waste of time and they won't stop their mischieves…. Kakka too knew it and he too smiled and both then left from there…. Here Punters moves to Backgardenand yes they found Bulbul sitting on swing which was her favourite place when either she's too happy or she's really sad and also when she's in some deep thinking… Bulbul was thinking about her parents though she never knew them but was missing them… and the last night incident when Chetan was missing his parents made her spirits go low…. But she didn't wanted her puters and anyone to bother about her so she silently moved to her favourite place to spend sometime alone with herself….. Punters found her lost somewhere….._

 **Sonal:** Di! {but no reply from her so she called her a lilltle louder} Di! {Again no reply…she looked her other punters who shrugged their shoulders as they also didn't knew what happened to her…so she placed her hand softly on Bulbul's shoulder and again called her} Bulbul di!

 **Bulbul:** {With that warm touch she came out of her trance} Han! Kya….kya hua!

 **Rahul:** Hmein kya hua? Apko kya hua? Kis duniya k tour pe nikli thi? Kab se awaz laga rhe hain apko

 **Bulbul:** {Jerks her head and Trying to be normal….} Lo main do min yahan kya baith gai tumlogo ko kyaa laga mujhse itni asani se pichla churvaloge! Arey chewing gum se bhi ziddi hu main… inni asani se tumlogo ko thodi chorungi… {Punters laughs as they knew now she's seems fine}

 **Chetan:** {Giggling} Chewing gum nai churail… hehehehehe….. {Earned a fiery glare of Bulbul}….

 **Bulbul:** Acha bachu to main churail hun! {And starts chasing him both being running around the swing while rest punters were giggling…Finally she caught him } Acha toh main churail hun!

 **Chetan:** Sorry sorry di… plz …sorry di…

 **Bulbul:** {leves him} Thik hai chal ja maaf kiya tub hi kya yaad krega kis bade dil vali se palaa pada tha.. {And smiles…} Acha vaise tumlog mujhe dhoondh kyu rahe they!

 **Mehul:** Esey hi ap subah se dikhi nai na… aur pata hai apko dhoondhne k chakkar mein aj to marey hi jate…

 **Bulbul:** {Confused} Hain! Matlab?

 **Sonal:** Hua ye ki {Explained her everything how they were caught and warned by Asha maa a few minutes ago…..}

 **Bulbul:** {As soon as sonal stopped Bulbul started giggling} Kya yar tum log bhi na …ghonchu ho sab k sab….

 **Sonal:** Ha…ha….ha…. Very funny…. {Then something striked her mind} But what were you doing here! Ap thik ho na?

 **Bulbul:** {Turned to other side hiding her pain} Le mujhe kya hona hai,,,…{Then pasting s smile on her face turned to them} Arey yar main toh ye soch rahi thi k Chetan ka birthday aney vala hai na…to is gadhey ko kya gift dun….

 **Rahul:** Arey han! Maine bhi nai socha abhi kuch…vaise koi idea mila ?

 **Bulbul:** Vaise aur kuch to nai lekin han {engulfing Chetan in a side hug} Iskey Dukhiram k mood ko fresh krne ka jabardast idea hai mere paas….. {Punters looks at her with curious eyes…she smiles and answers} **"PICNIC"**

 **Chetan:** {Excitingly}Wow ye to bahut badiya idea hai… {But then his face grew sad} but there's a problem…. Asha maa kaisey mnaynge?

 **Bulbul:** Han so toh hai… {Then she was thinking something when she noticed her punters were eyeing at her with curiously} Arey! Ab sab kuch main hi sochungi? Kamino tum log bhi toh socho kuch!

 _Punters nodded and Bulbul sat on swing with Sonal and Chetan on either side and Mehul and Rahul were standing beside each side of swing….. they all were thinking of a plan to convince Asha Maa…._

 **Mehul:** Hum seedha kyu nai bol skte ki hmein Chetan k birthday k liye picnic pe jana chahte hain..

 **Sonal:** Very good tanki hmara plan bs plan bn k reh jaye…

 **Rahul:** hum ye bol saktey hain ki hmein Chetan k birthday pe humlog mandir jana chahtey hain aur fir jb jaynge toh last moment pe picnic ka bol denge…

 **Bulbul:** {smiling sarcastically} Han fir hmein zbrdsti to vapis le aya hi jayga lekin dobara mandir k nam pe koi permission ni milegi… Idiot…

 **Chetan:** {In a sad tone} Rehne do guys… koi fayda nai… mera birthday hi toh hai koi special occasion thodi jo picnic pe jana zaruri hai…

 **Bulbul:** Chup kar …. Bada aya ! Hum log picnic pe bhi jaynge aur Asha maa mana bhi nai krengi…

 **Rahul:** Aur vo kaise!

 **Bulbul:** {Smirks} Vo sab tum log mujhpe chordo… bs tyari karo tumlog…

 **Secret Hide out of Makhija and his goons:-**

 **Goon:** Boss ek information hai…

 **Makhija:** {While putting bullets in his gun} Han bol..

 **Goon:** {Thought that his boss is not paying attention so he spoke again} Boss khabar ACP Vineet k barey mein hai….

 **Makhija:** {Froze for a second and then turned to goon} Abey to bta na kya information hai….. arti utarvaney ka intzar kar raha hai kya?

 **Goon:** Nai boss… darasal boss hmare admiyon ne ACP Vineet ko forest ranger se miltey dekha hai… shayd vo jungle ki jankari chahta hai ussey… par usey jungle mein kya dilchaspi hone lagi!

 **Makhija:** {Laughs loudly and evilly} hmara plan to bilkul full proof nikla…

 **Goon:** {Confused} Kya matlab boss!

 **Makhija:** Agar matlab samajh jata to aj tub hi kisi gang ka leader hota…. {Goon felt insulted} Arey vo jungle ki jankari isliye ikathi kar raha hai tanki vo hmara maal pakad sakey par usey kya pata k jis rastey pe vo nazar gadhaye baitha hai hmara maal us rastey se nai blki dusre raste se jayga….. bechara hmara intzar krta reh jayga aur sara maal shehr mein a bhi jayga aur bant bhi diya jayga…. Aur vo ACP kuch nai kar payga… {Laughs loudly}

 **Police station:**

 **Vineet:** Shindey! Madan! {both officers enters his cabin}

 **Shiney/Madan:** Yes sir!

 **Vineet:** Kuch information mili un drug smugglers ki! {both officers looked at each other with scared faces}

 **Ins. Shindey:** Sir vo… actually…..

 **Vineet:** {In a warning tone} Na bolney ki to himmat bhi mat karna…. Samjhe! {Insp. Shindey looked at Insp. Madan for help at which he noddded}

 **Insp. Madan:** Esi baat nai sir bs vo informer hmein sab bta de fir hum…. {He hasn't finished yet when Vineet interrupted}

 **Vineet:** {Throwing the file in his hand on the table at which both officers shivers a bit on their place} Oh shut up! Kb se yahi bakwass sun raha hun informer aygi to btaygi…. Informer degi baki information… Mujhe toh lgta hai ki esi koi informer hai hi nai bs hmara time waste ho raha hai aur kan khol k sunlo agar vo concinement sheher mein enter hua to mujhse bura koi nai hoga… {says while pointing at them} mujhe jald se jald us drug deal se judi har ik information chahiye… got that! {loudly} Now leave…

 _Both officers leave and in next two days the informer tells them about the drug dealers between whom the deal was going to happen and all the other dealers too but she too was unaware of Makhija's plan to enter city from other shortcut as this info was safe with only his 2-3 important goons….Here Bulbul somehow managed to convince Asha Maa about picnic but on terms that all children of orphanage will go on picnic and all the supporters and charity donors of the orphanage were also invited…. Abhijeet had some important meeting that day and Tarika too had some important task to do so Ruhana agreed to go there… also Vinay was to meet her there as it could be their good chance to know each other and spend time with orphan children… Finally the big day came and it was the same day Makhija's drug concinement was to enter the city… It was a big day for all of them….._

 **The big day:-**

 _Vineet with his police force was waiting at secluded shortcut area of forest where as Makhija's trucks with whole cincinement were haeding towards city from shotscut of kali pahadi…. Here Asha maa with children and staff after going to Kali pahadi mandir came to picnic spot which was at a short distance from that mandir…. The charity dononrs who could make it though their busy schedule also arrived….and distributed gifts and sweets among children… Ruhana too arrived there…._

 **Ruhana:** {with a sweet smile on her face}Hello Asha anty {She calls her anty as his father and Asha's husband Maneesh were good pals}

 **Asha maa:** {Smiles} Arey Ruhana beta! Welcome… {And hugs her}

 **Ruhana:** {Hugs her back } Thankyou anty.. {Then separating from hug} Kaisi hain ap!

 **Asha Maa:** Main to bilkul thik hun…. Lekin {as if searching for someone} Abhijit ji aur Tarika nai aye!

 **Ruhana:** Sorry Anty actually papa ki koi important meeting thi aur mumma ko bhi last moment pe kuch kam a gaya … unhone apse mafi bhi mangne ko kaha ….

 **Asha Maa:** {Smiles lightly} Koi baat nai beta… lekin vo log bhi atey to mujhe aur bachon ko acha lagta aur fir ap sab families jo khoon ka rishta na hotey hue bhi in bachon ka dhyan rakhtey ho inke apne hi toh ho…. Aur esi picnic k bahane bachon ko aplogo k sath kafi time mil jata hai waqt bitaney k liye… kuch pal k liye hi sahi par ek parivar ki trh time spend kr letey hain…

 **Ruhana:** {Placed her hands on Asha's hands} Anty esi baatein kyu kar rahe ho ap! Ye sab bachein hamari family ka hissa hi toh hain…. Aur fir jitna sukun in bacho k sath waqt bitaney mein milta hai uska kya muqabla… {Then to lighten the situation} Toh bs dauri chali ayi main bhi apni is family se milney…

 **Asha Maa:** {Smiles and pats her cheeks} Bahut saaf dil hai apka Ruahana beta…. Khush raho…

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles} Acha anty main zara bachon se milkr ati hun…

 _Asha maa noddes and then Ruhana leaves to meet the kids who were playing and chit chatting and chasing each other and doing every kind of stuff they wanted to do… She was talking to them sweetly and smiling…. She then looked around like searching for someone when a pair of hands blindfolded her eyes… She first froze for a second and then smiled_

 **Ruhana:** kabsey dhooondh rahi thi tumhe …. Where were you!?

… **To be continued**

 **A/N:- Toh kaisa laga ye part?**

 **Kya ACP Vineet pakar paynge Makhija ki drug deal ko ya ho jayga vo apne plan mein kamyab!?**

 **Kya Ruhana aur Vinay ka rishta layga koi naya rang?**

 **Kiske hathon ne kiya hai Ruhana ki ankhon ko band?**

 **Janney k liye…wait till next update…**

 **Till then**

 **God bless you all**

 **Tc**

 **Plz R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N:- Hi guys m here again with next update… but firstly….**

 **Dayavineet's girl: Thanks di for ur review,…and about ur guess ..lets see if u are right… and u know I hate it when u always guessesh light… baki lets see**

 **Tessa: Thanks dear for ur review on last update…and about ur gues…well see for urself …hihi… thnks again …**

" **Happy Sunday"**

 **Recap: Finally the day came and everyone was set to accomplish his/her own work… Vineet was waiting with his police force at secluded area of the forest while Makhija was going through other shortcut outsmarting him… Whereas Bulbul and punters along with orphanage family were out on a picnic and like other families who were helping orphanage , Ruhana had also arrived…also Vinay had to meet her at same place after meeting Asha maa she went to meet other kids when someone blindfolded her with hands…**

 **Now Further…**

 **Picnic spot:-**

 **Ruhana:** {As two pair of hands blindfolded her.. she smiles as recognized that familiar touch.. And speaks while she keeps her hand on the hands blindfolding her} Kab se dhoondhrahithi.. Where were you Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** {Was surprized and takes off her hands and comes in front pf her} Di.. how? Apko kaise pata chala! Maine to koi awaz bhii ni ki ...

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles)Vo isliyebczi love you..andi could feel ur presence easily..{As ever since both met...they shared an amazing bond of love}

 **Bulbul:** {Pouted} i know di and u know i love you too but ap hmesha sahi guess kr letey ho koi bhi baat jo mujhse juri ho... kya ap mujhe thoda kam pyar nai kar saktin ki kabhi to apka guess galat ho...

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles at her antics}U know na I dont tell lies {giggles}

 **Bulbul:** {pretending to be sad} Hmm..that means apka guess kabhi galat nai hone vala... {Both girls laughs at this and Ruhana hugs her and she too hugs her back..then asks} Kaise ho ap?

 **Ruhana:** Bilkul thik infact tum logo k paaas jb bhi ati hu i feel more lively... akhir mere nanhe dost jo ho tum sab..

 **Bulbul:** Achaji!...jhooth... agar esa hota to apko hmlogo se milne kyun nai ayi itni der? Apko yaad nai ati th ihamari?

 **Ruhana:** offcourse ati thi.. par meri job se time ninikal pai par dekho aj main a gyi na.. aj mma papa to ni a paye but i wanted to be with you guys.. aur fir aj to hmare Chetan ka birthday bhi toh hai..vaise hain kahan ye mahashay!

" _ **Main yahan hu di"**_ _She heard a voice from her behind… she turned around and saw Chetan n punters standing with a wide smile on their faces… Ruhana smiled and Chetan ran to her while she hugged him and then cupped his face saying.._ _ **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"**_

 **Chetan:** Thanks di… lekin ap itni der se kyu ayi… pta hai sab log a gye b sap nai ayi..

 **Ruhana:** {Smiled and pulls her ears} Sorry baba… maaf krdo apni is dost ko… acha dekho main tum sab k liye kya layi hu… baki bachon ko toh gifts de chuki lekin mere khaas dost… mere punters inko kaise bhool skti thi!

 _Then she gave punters their gifts..they all thanked her.. then as Punters were playing cricket.. They asked Ruhana to play with them but she told them that she'll just be an audience… Punters agreed and started playing their game while Vinay who by now had also reached met the children as Ruhana introduced them to him… then as Children were playing Ruahana and Vinay decided to have a walk… They were walking along watching children playing different games..some chasing each other some just sitting and chitchatting….._

 **Vinay:** Ap aksar in bachon se milney ati hain!

 **Ruhana:** {smiles} Ji … lekin pichle kuch waqt se office mein itna kam tha k in bacho se milne ka mauka nai mila…. Lekin han aj jb in bacho ki outing rakhi gai..toh maine socha esi picnic fir najane kab ho in bacho k liye…to mujhe toh ana hi tha… aur fir mere ek nanahe dost ka birthday bhi toh hai aj…

 **Vinay:** {Smiles} Yeah that boy Chetan… {Ruhana smiles and noddes} Vaise ye bache … I mean kya aksar in bacho ki outing hoti hai! Fir to hap hmesha ese mil pati hongi insey!

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles and noddes in no} Nai aksar toh nahi lekin Asha anty ko jb lgta hai ki in bacho ko thodi khuli hawa mein saans leney ki zarurat hai… bs tabhi lekin is baar outing ka idea unka tha lekin diya Bulbul ne tha… {smiles to herself} This girl… I tell you Vinay ji… jitney iske paas har baat k liye solutions hotey hain ussey kai zada iski khudki shararatein hoti hai… abhi recent kissa sunati hu apko… {And tells him what Bulbul and Punters done with Makhija} pta hai jab papa ne mujhe aur mumma ko ye baaat btai toh haste haste pet dukhney laga tha hmara….

 **Vinay:** {Laughs } My god… Makhija ka kya haal kiya in bacho ne… bechara Makhija… {Then looks at her and saw her smiling…she too smiled and speaks} Vaise main samajhta hun k bahut khaas rishta hai apka in bacho se esp. Bulbul aur kya…nam hai ..han un punters ka…haina!

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles and Noddes} ji han….{Then looks at Bulbul and punters} Ye bache bahut khaas hai mere liye… esp. Bulbul … meri choti behn se kam nai hai vo mere liye… hmari bonding bilkul alag hai… bahut khass… {Smiles looking at Bulbul who was playing Cricket with her punters… which did not go unnoticed by Vinay..} Innfact yaha k sabhi bache mere apney hain.. jitna sukun insab se milkr milta hai… vo duniya ki kisi bhi badi se badi cheez ni de sakti..in bacho ka pyar.. inki masumiyat…. Sab.. sab bahut hi anmol hain….

 **Vinay:** {Smiles to himself and then speaks} Ruhana ap sach mein dil ki bahut achi hain… bahut kam log hotey hain jo dusron aur unki khushi k barey mein sochtey hain… jo dil k saaf ho… ek dum ayine {Mirror} ki tarah… aur sach kahun toh m lucky k main ese insane se mila… jo dil mein raaz nai blki dusron k liye pyar rakhta ho….

 **Ruhana:** {Her expressions changed from smiling to serious one's} Nai Vinay ji… ap jaisa keh rahe hain main us tariff k layak nai hun…..

 **Vinay:** {Smiles lightly} aur yahi baat sabit karti hai k ap hain…

 **Ruhana:** {Turns to other side} Nahi Vinay ji ye sach nai hai…. Kiunki kuch ese raaz kuch ese dard kuch esi batein hoti hain jo hmein ander se torh dete hain aur reh jata hai ek mitti ka sharer jo ab sirf dusron ki khushi chahta hai bs…. {Her eyes got moist}

 **Vinay:** {Noticed the pain in her voice..} Ruhana dekhiye main esa insaan nai jo past mein jeeta ho… gade murde ukharne ki meri adat nai kiunki jo beet chukka usey hum vapis nai la skte par hmare aj ko yunhi beet jane se rok skte hain… its 21st century and I like to go with the flow… aur main sach kahu toh mujhe ap mein koi kami nai nazar ati jo mujhe ek life partner mein chahiye… {Ruhana looks at him in disbelief at which Vinay smiles and noddes} Apne bilkul thik suna Ruhana.. infact u're not only pure by heart but a brave girl too…. Agar apki jagah koi aur ladki hoti toh apna ateet chupa kr rishta jorne ki koshish krti but u… u choose to tell me about ur life… ur past without any fear to get rejected …. M really happy I could meet such an honest person…. {Ruhana was looking at him with disbelief having happy tears in her eyes and a small smile on her lips}

 _All this while when their convo was going on…. Punters who were playing cricket….. their ball was hit strongly making it escape in woods…._

 **Chetan:** Arey yar… ball toh jungle mein chali gai…

 **Mehul:** Toh kya hua yahin kahin hogi… main lata hu

 **Bulbul:** Rehne de… rehne de… pta hai na kuch bhi aur koi bhi janvar ho sakta hai vaha… humlog teri gili pant nai dekh paynge.. {Laughs along with other punters}

 **Mehul:** {felt embarrassed} Esi baat nai hai.. main darpook varpook nai hun…

 **Sonal:** Acha! To koi bhi problem ane pe sbse zada pasina kiska chut ta hai! {All laughs again}

 **Mehul:** Ae chup kar Sonal ki bachi… bahut bol rahi hai tu..

 **Sonal:** Acha toh mujhe dantega! Jhagra krega mujhse?

 **Bulbul:** {As she saw Sonal and Mehul were about to indulge in a big fight so she shouts} Shut up! Chup karo tum dono… ball k liye baat kahan se kahan pahunch rhi hai… main lati hu ball… aur khabardar mere ane tak firse jhagra kiya… {To Rahul} Tu chal mere sath…

 **Rahul:** Lekin di… Asha maa ne mana kiya hai na k jungle ki trf koi ni jayga bs yahi rhna hai hmsbko…

 **Bulbul:** Sale darpook…fatuu… agar tujhe bhi darr lag raha hai to mat aa… main toh ja rhi hun… {Saying this she turned towards woods}

 **Rahul:** {Though he didn't wanted to break rule of Asha maa but he can't even let his friend cum sister go all alone in woods} Nai ..ruko… main bhi ata hun apke sath… {Bulbul gives a smirk and both enters in woods looking for their ball… though they got it but they heard some noices…. They followed it…and found Makhija's drug deal going on and some armed laiden goons…they got shocked and scared}

 **Bulbul:** {Whispering} OMG.. ye log toh bure log hai… aur khatarnak bhi…

 **Rahul:** {whispering} Common di chlte hain yaha se… {turns to go}

 **Bulbul:** {holds his hand} Pagal hai kya! Hum ese kaise ja sakte hain..

 **Rahul:** Jaise aye they vaise hi… ab chalo bhi

 **Bulbul:** Are u mad! We can't leave like this….

 **Rahul:** lekin hum kar kya! {Looks at Bulbul's evil smile ..he sighs and asks} Kya karna hai!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles and tweaks his nose} Clever boy.. ab ek kam karo vapis picnic spot pe jao.. vahan Asha maa ko inform kro aur unko police ko call krne k liye bolo…. Ab bhago… tab tak m here to keep an eye on these morons..

 **Rahul:** Lekin apko yaha akely.. {Earns a feiry glare from her..so unwillingly he has to do it} Ok fine… but be careful

 **Bulbul:** I will..

 _Rahul hurried to picnic spot and tells everything to Asha maa…who gets worried and calls Police and rushes towards woods… where Ruhana and Vinay along with other people were unaware of it…_

 **Vinay:** {Smiles} Apne mujhe sach btakar mujhe life partner bnane ka socha … m glad.. glad k apne kuch nai chupaya..

 **Ruhana:** Nai Vinay ji… maine apko puri sachai… {And they heard a loud voice of gunshot from the woods…}

 _All were shocked but Punters and Asha maa seemed worried… Ruhana asked her only to know that Bulbul could must be in a big trouble… Ruhana was now worried too… Asha maa asked children to wait there only and she with Ruhana..Vinay and along 2-3 more elder persons moved in woods…_

 **Here in woods….**

 _Makhija and other dealers came to know about that there was some police informer among them…he was shot dead whose voice was heard at picnic spot.. because of that muder she witnessed in front of her.. Bulbul who was hiding behind a tree got scared and suddenly she lost her balance and fell down.. and Goons noticed her presence there… she was caught_

 **Goon:** Boss ye to vahi anathalya vali ladki hai jisney apse ulajhne ki zurrat ki thi…

 **Makhija:** Oh toh tum yaha bhi a gai mere kaam mein tang adhane…!

 **Dealer 1:** Makhija ye ladki bahut kuch jaan gai hai… iska zinda rehna hmare liye khatre se khali nai hoga…

 **Dealer 2:** Han …. Aur isse phle ki ye hamari musibat bdhaye iska khatam hona zaruri hai..

 **Makhija:** {Smiles evilly and holds her jaws with his hands} Isse toh vaise bhi mujhe purana hisab chukta karna hai.. bahut bol rahi thi na us din… ab nai bol paogi….

 _Till then Asha maa with Ruhana and others also arrived there and they saw Bulbul being caught by goons and was in a big trouble…. As Makhija was about to shot the girl… another gunshot on his hand made him drop the gun and hold the hand with pain.. They all saw that Police has arrived… and it was ACP Vineet who shot at Makhija's hand… he reached to him with a speed of a bullet… and saved Bulbul from goon's grip.. till then extra police force also arrived and there begun a fight… after which most of goons either were dead or caught by police but Makhija and 1 of the dealer manged to escape…. The arrested goons were sent to jail_

 **Ruhana:** {hugged bulbul and asked in a worried tone} Guriya tu thik toh hai na!{Yeah sometimes Ruhana use to call Bulbul by this name}

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Di m perfectly fine…

 **Asha Maa:** {giving her a fiery glare} You're in big trouble young lady..

 **Bulbul:** {Murmers to herdelf} uh..o…

 **Asha maa:** Bahut hi immature harqat thi tumari…. Isliye ab tumhe punishment bhi milegi…

 **Vineet:** {Coming towards them} No mam actually a reward…. {Everyone turned to him.. he came to them and asks Bulbul} U ok kiddo!

 **Bulbul:** {Noddes} Uh..hmm…

 **Vineet:** So it was u han! U're a brave girl.. well done {smiles lightly Patts her cheeks}…

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Thank you sir…

 **Vineet:** {smiles and then turns to elders} Ji main ACP Vineet… main toh phle se hi samjh gya tha k Makhija yahin se apna galat kam krega lekin use dhoke mein rakhne k liye maine backup team dusri jagah laga rakhi thi tanki vo befiqar rahe aur ussey range hathon pakda ja ske… lekin vo firse bhag gya.. lekin never mind uske khilaf suboot bhi hai ab aur gawah bhi {Looks at Bulbul.. then looks at Asha maa} but m really sorry we were a bit late…

 **Vinay:** {Smiles} That's ok sir.. apne is bachi ki Bacha li m sure… ap un gunhegaron ko bhi jald hi pakad lenge…

 **Vineet:** Thanks..

 _Then they were introduced to one another… and the misunderstanding between Ruhana-Vineet was also cleared… Ruhana though now knew about ACP Vineet but still she could not forgive him at heart.. Vineet then thanking Bulbul and Asha maa n others left from there..._

… **To be continued**

 **A/N:- Phew! Done for this time…..**

 **How was it? What do you ppl think about Vinay- Ruhana's relation..will anything would happen between them?**

 **What was the secret Ruhana talking about?**

 **Though Ruhana had forgave Vineet about his rude behavior bcz of that misunderstanding but why she couldn't forgive him fully?**

 **What Bulbul did was correct or an immature act as Asha maa said her! Will she now be punished for this?**

 **To know more…just stay tuned**

 **Till then**

 **God bless you all**

 **Tc**

 **Lv ya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Hi guys…. M here again with next update… but sorry in advance ppl bcz m just typing it down and won't be able to recheck as my new session has begun n schedule is so hectic that i merely get time even to think about the further plot but somehow here is update of this time and will try to update nxt on time but sorry if I could not be able to do so…..**

 **Anyways.. You enjoy.. And Thanks to lovely reviewers for love and support..**

" **HAPPY SUNDAY"**

 **Recap: Ruhana and Vinay meet at picnic spot and Ruhana was told by him that he don't have any problem with her past however it may be that soothed her greatly.. Here Makhija's criminal deeds were witnessed by Bulbul and unfortunately she got catch by him but at last moment ACP Vineet was able to save her and also the misunderstanding between him and Ruhana got cleared…**

 **Now Further…**

 **After Children of orphanage left for Orphanage… Ruhana was still waiting for driver but he seemed late.. Vinay was too about to leave when he saw Ruhana waiting for her driver…**

 **Vinay:** Hey Ruhana u still here! Seems u're driver is a bit late.. {Smiles}

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles} Yeah... seem so

 **Vinay:** Amm.. Ruhana ji if u dont u dont mind may i drop u !

 **Ruhana:** No no thats allright ... main chali jaungi..

 **Vinay:** Common Ruhana .. u can trust me {both smiles} Don't worry ...hop in.. vaise bhi is waqt yaha taxi milna mushkil h aur fir kb tk ap drivrr ka wait krengi... Ap driver ko call krke btadena k ap ja chuki hai...

 **Ruhana:** {Hesitating} No no thats alright..

 **Vinay:** {requesting} Plz Ruhana ji.. i insist...

 **Ruhana:** {though hesitant but smiled lightly} Thanks...

 _Vinay smiled and opened the car door for her and then after she hopped in..he drove towards her home... there was complete silence as he drove the car so he decided to break the silence..._

 **Vinay:** {clearing throat} Ahem! Long day ha!

 **Ruhana:** {smiled lightly } ji..

 **Vinay:** u ok!

 **Ruhana:** {noddes} Ji...

 **Vinay:** Nai i mean aj vo us gang vale incident k baad i thought ap shayd disturbed hongi.. I mean vo bache apko bahut pyare hain na aur fir Bulbul... She' like ur l"ll sister.. m i right..! {Ruhana smiled lightly and noddes} Thanks to ACP Vineet he just came on time vrna vo badmash us bachi ko nuksan pahuncha sakta tha... Thanks to the Energetic cop... {Hearing Vineet's name again she was lost in her own thoughts}

 **Ruhana's POV:** Kahin ye Vineet vahi toh nai! Lekin ese kaise ho skta hai main usey pehchanne mein kabhi bhul nai kar sakti... Ek pal k liye main khud ko pehchane mein glti kar skti hu lekin usey kaise bhul! Aur fir agar vo vahi hota toh vo mujhe pehchan leta... nai... vo mera Vineet ni ho skta...

 _She was in delimma about Vineet and here Vinay was continuously blabbering about Vineet and she was getting irritated.. she shouted at him at once..._

 **Ruhana:** Stop it! {Vinay looked at her in shock and till now she too realized} M..m extremely sorry Vinay ji..

 **Vinay:** {smiles lightly} No no.. thats fine.. but u don"t seem to be... lagta hai aj k incident ne apko bahut affect kiya hai...

 **Ruhana:** {She felt guilty and bowed her head and noddes} Ji..

 **Vinay:** Thats all right Ruhana ji... hota h jb apko kisi ki chinta ho toh dil aur dimag preshan hota h.. aur fir vo hmara koi apna ho toh esa reaction toh ... so chill you dont need to feel guilty..

Ruhana: {smiled lightly} Thanks Vinay ji.. {Vinay too smiles }

 **Here on the other side...**

 _Vineet was in a deep thinking... well about what or whom! Lets find out together..._

 **Vineet's Pov:** Vo ladki Ruhana... ye nam ! Pta ni kyu bahut jana pehchana hai.. kya main abhi ussey phle kabhi mila hu! Par esa toh ni lagta infact main toh phli bar ussey us cafe mein mila tha... par ye nam! Bahut jana pehchana hai... Par main toh aj dusri bar mila aur aj pehli bar vo nam suna... pta ni kyu ye nam mere dilon dimag mein khalbali mcha rha h... aur jaha tak mujhe yaad hai main phle kabhi is nam ki kisi ladki se ni mila..

 _Her name was causing a big clash of his thoughts.. He was preety sure that he head that name and met that girl just now and never before... Her serene face was flashing in front of his eyes... her innocence... when he misunderstood her at that cafe... Her beautiful eyes holding some deep pain...the way she was worried about Bulbul and asking her if she was okay!.. he smile holding unrelvealed pain... He was lost in her thoughts for a long time.. Then he came out of his trance when his cellphone nozzed.. He then brushed off his thoughts and picked the call and then got busy in his work..._

 _Here ..Ruhana was dropped at home by Vinay.. She was still disturbed and when Abhirika asked her she told everything about the incident that took place a few hours ago... They too were worried for Bulbul but were relived to hear that all kids were back at orphanage safely as Abhijeet talked to Asha maa on call..._

 _Days passed and Makhija was still on the loose.. ACP Vineet was trying his best get a clue about him and here Vinay was proving himself more and more eligible for being Ruhana's life partner and by now they were good friends and decided to take more time to know each other before the big decision... "Marriage" ... Here As Bulbul was the only witness of Makhija and his gang's crime of not only thier illegal deeds but a murder also as Makhija killed one of his man who was police's informer., Acp Vineet wanted her to Give her testimony about the event in the court.. to which she was ready but Asha maa was not permitting her to do so on account of her safety.. Police tried their best to convince Asha maa.. but she denied it everytime... Even once ruhana came to meet Kids and that day Asha maa was out for some hours ACP Vineet himself came to convince Asha maa but she was not there but Ruhana was who neither said Yes nor said no.. but was only worried for Bulbul's safety.. he was convincing her when he got a call and had to leave and when he left Asha maa arrived back who when told about it was again adamant for not presenting Bulbul as witness in court... Meanwhile when all this was going on ACP Vineet was tied in a sweet bond of trust with Bulbul and with no time he became her "ACP uncle" from "ACP sir" .. Ruhana too admired this bond but was still in dilemma about him so could not accept it completely.. By now ACP Vineet had sent his two men as undercover who now worked one as Orphanage staff and other as a cook for the gorls safety.. Once one of Makhija's goon succed in take place of a cook by killing him and mixed sleepers {Sleeping pills } in milk which was to be served after dinner.. who wss consumed by every person of that orphanage .. but that night Bulbul n her punters didn't had that milk as they were not willing to have it and poured it in sink to drain it... At midnight when everyone dozed off including those undercover cops the goon thought that till now the girl also must had dozed off under the effect of sleepers... so when he moved to her room to kidnap her along with his other men who were called by him .. Bulbul was not under effect and punters too so they shouted for help but as all other were under effect of pills nobody came to help.. Bulbul tried her best to save herself but could not do so and Punters who did their best to save her also were left helpless in the end and Goons were successful in kidnapping the girl..._

 **Ruhana:** {Woke up in midnight screaming a name... sweating in fear} Bulbul!

 _She rubbed off sweat from her forehead and tried to calm down.. Becoz of her sudden scream Abhirika barged in her room..they seemed worried_

 **Abhijeet:** {cupping her face} Kya hua beta tum thik toh hona!

 **Tarika:** {in same worried tone} Han... kya hua beta tum chillaikyu {said while smearing her hair}

 **Ruhana:** {hugs her father} Papa vo Bulbul!

 **Abhijeet:** kyahua beta! Kya Bulbul!?

 **Ruhana:** Papa i think ..i think vo kisi preshani mein hai.. i can feel it ... n u know it k usey lekr mere guess thik hote hain... {Abhirika exchanged glances then Tarika speaks}

 **Tarika:** Trying to calm her down... beta tumne zarur koi bura spna dekha hoga... Bulbul thik h.. kuch ni hua usey...

 **Ruhana:** Nai mumma i can feel it.. kuch toh sahi nai h ...

 **Abhijeet:** {trying to pacify her}Roo beta esa kuch nu h... we know about ur special bonding with Bulbul n kids... but trust me she'll be fine... mujhel agta h k us din jo kuch bhi hua us Picnic spot vale jungle k paas.. u're scared ... lekin beta socho is waqt vaha sab so rahe honge aur fir u know na Asha ji khud khas dhyan rakhti hain bacho ki safety ka... Dont worry vahan sab thik hoga.. aur fir bhi tumhe lage to hum subah hote hi vaha call karke pta krenge ... Thik hai!

Ruhana though not completely satisfied with her father's reply nodded in yes and decided to make a call at Orphanage early in the morning...

 **Here..On a secluded road car was heading somewhere...**

 _It was Makhija's goon who were taking Bulbul with them at there hide out..._

 **Bulbul:** {Trying hard to free herself from goons grip as she was in centre and two goons were sitting on her either sides holding her preventing ger to escape} Leave me...

Choro mujhe... jane do plz.. choro...

 **...To be cont.**

 **A/N: Phew! Somehow its ready.. hope u enjoyed it..**

 **What will happen when everyone will get to know about abduction of the poor girl?**

 **Will Bulbul able to escape from goons? Or will Makhija be successful in hurting her?**

 **Will Ruhana and Vineet be friends someday?**

 **Are Ruhana-Vinay going to get married soon?**

 **To know more..stay tuned...**

 **Till then**

 **God bless u all**

 **Tc**

 **Plz R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Hi guys…. M here again with next update…**

 **Thanks to lovely reviewers for love and support..**

 **Dayavineet's girl , Tessa thanks guys for ur review on last update… here comes the next one… enjoy**

" **HAPPY SUNDAY"**

 **Recap: Ruhana-Vineet felt something strange about each other…something they felt was between them unaware of anything…..Inspite of undercover cops protecting Bulbul in disguise Makhija's goon were successful in kidnapping….**

 **Now Further…**

 **UJWAL SAVERA ANATHALYA:-**

 _Punters were scared because of Bulbul's abduction and they rushed to Asha maa's room to inform her. But as she too was under effects of sleepers {Sleeping pills}, she didn't responded. Punters then tried waking other staff members but all in vain. They were so scared and confused first but then Chetan came up with an idea._

 **Mehul:** {Worried tone} Ab kya krein!

 **Chetan:** Guys I have an idea..

 **Sonal:** Kya!

 **Chetan:** Chlo mere sath batata hun {They ran towards Asha maa's office}

 _They then sneaked in the office and dialed police helpline and asked operator to connect the call to ACP Vineet…and when his phone rang…_

 **Vineet:** {Cheking the time} Arey itni raat gye kiska call ho sakta hai? {Then checked the caller ID} Eh! Asha ji k office se.. vo bhi is waqt! {Hen then immediately picked it up} Hello! Asha ji waha sab thik toh hai na! is waqt apka call!?

 **Chetan:** Acp uncle main hun Chetan… vo yah ape {his voice trembled}

 **Vineet:** {Sensed something wrong} Kya hua beta! Kya hua vaha?

 **Chetan :** Acp uncle abhi thodi der phle..{and explained him everything}

 **Vineet:** {Shocked and worried} Kya! {Then trying to calm the kid} Beta dekho daro nai, main bs abhi a rha hun okay! Just be brave..m coming…. Relax..

 **Chetan:** Thank you Acp uncle, plz jaldi a jaiye.. hmein bahut darr lag raha hai..

 _Vineet then hung the call and got ready within no time and left for orphanage. Here, Bulbul was taken to secret hide out._

 **Makhija's hide out:**

 _Goons tied her with ropes and one of the goon moved to his boss to inform about it.._

 **Goon:** Boss hum log ladki ko le aye hain.. ap bolo toh tapka dein!

 **Makhija:** {Loudly} Nai… us ladki ko koi kuch nai karega ..usey toh main khud dekh lunga..

 **Goon:** Thik hai boss vaise bhi ab vo hmare kabze mein hai ap aram se us chiriya ki garden ghuma dalna… {Smiles evilly}

 **Makhija:** {Smirks} Han Bilkul… usney jo usdin anathalya mein sabke samne meri beizti kit hi uska khamiaza toh main ussey lekr rahunga. {He was about to march where Bulbul was tied but meanwhile he got a call  & had to leave for a while}

 **Ujwal Savera Anathalya:**

 _Vineet reached there and examined the situation..he then called for some medical help for the ppl who were still under the effect of sleepers.. It was 6 am by now and slowly slowly everyone was gaining consciousness. Vineet had already appointed a search team for Makhija and his hide out to find out the poor girl before Makhija hurts her…. Also by now Ruhana and Abhirika reached there as She called Asha maa because she was worried last night for Bulbul and so came to know about the whole situation.. Tarika and Ruhana were with Asha maa while Abhijeet was with Vinay as the news channels were broadcasting the news on channels so by now the news had gone viral.. Here was Vineet was in his full rage.._

 **Vineet:** Mujhe toh yakin nai hota kit um dono k rehte vo log Bulbul ko kaise kidnap kar skate hain?

 **Cop 1:** Sorry sir, humlog toh puri tarah chaukanne they fir ye sab pta nai kaise ho gya!

 **ACP Vineet:** {At peak of his rage} Kya matlab pta nai han! Tumari nak k nichey ek khoon ho gya aur us victim k jagah lekr kitni as anise vo gundey is anathalya mein ghus gye aur tum dono ko pta hi nai chala! Kiu rakha tha maine tumhe yaha? Ek choti si ladki ko mehfoos nai rakh paye tum dono!

 **Cop 2:** Sorry sir par hum to apni duty bahut ache se hi kar rahe they…

 **Vineet:** Han itne ache se jiska sabut mere samne hai… Iske baad tum logo ki naukri ka toh pta nai par agar us bachi ko kuch bhi hua toh tum dono ka kya hashar karunga main voh main bhi nai janta.. so you better prove yourself helpful… {Shouts} Now move… {Both cops scared and guilty moved from their to try their best to find the girl before she's hurt}

 **Ins. Shindey:** {Murmers} Yar Madan… agar us ladi ko kuch bhi ho gya toh ye angry young man pta nai kya kar dega…

 **Insp. Madan:** {was a bit scared too} Han yar main toh bs bappa se yahi mangta hun k us ladki ko kuch na ho vrna in dono cops k sath kahin hamara bhi.. {And gulps his throat while Insp. Shindey too was scared}

 **Makhija's Hide out:**

 _Though goons had tied Bulbul with a rope but it was loosely tied so she was triying her best to untie it along with her chatter which has by now irritated the goons like hell.._

 **Goon:** {To another goon} Abey yar kab se bak bak kar rahi hai ye ladki… koi patti bandho iske muh pe… bol bol k dimag ka dahi kar dala…

 **Bulbul:** {smirks} Shukar mnao k abhi main yahan bandhi hui hun vrna btati tumlogo ko…ab jaldi se mujhe kholo aur jane do vrna jo dahi bna h na tumare dimag ka agar nai chahte k uska rayta ya lassi lassi bne toh jane do mujhe…..kholo….

 **Goon 2:** Chup chap baithi reh ladki … ab khulegi toh seedha upper hi jaygi…bs boss ko a jane de ek baar…. Ab marne se phle hmein toh chain se jiney de…

 **Bulbul:** Boss han! Us chachunder Makhija ko us din gober {Cowdung} mein hi nai gerna chahiye tha… usey toh gober se nehla dena chahiye tha aur uski car k bjaye usko todna chahiye tha….

 **Goon 1:** {Comes forward…warning her} Ae ladki hmare boss k barey mein boli na toh!

 **Bulbul:** {Giving him a fiery glare} Toh kya han!

 **Goon 1:** {A bit uncomfortable and stammers} To…to m…mai..

 **Bulbul:** {By now unnoticed by goons…she had untied her ropes successfully} Tum kya kroge kuch! Mujhse pnga lekr tum logo ki pungi main bjaungi…. {And she kicked between goon's legs} Ye le…

 **Goon 1:** {Kept both hands on his groin area and collapsed with pain} Ahh! Mere akhrot…

 **Bulbul:** {Smirks} Ab aya maza! Ha…Ek wicket down…. {At this other goons were shocked and came in action}

 **Goon 2:** {To other goons} Ae pakdo isey…

 **Bulbul:** Acha! Toh tum ye pakdo {And throws the chair on him as it was not much heavy…}

 **Goon 2:** {The chair hit him} Ahh!

 **Bulbul:** {Chuckles} Ao ao pakdo ab… {Other goons look at her and run towards her… and she runs from there} Mummyyy!

 _The goons runs behind her and she was trying to run from the hide out….She hid herself behind some cartons ….Goons divided themselves different places to find her out… A goon was heading towards where she was hiding.. she got scared and looked here and there… she found petrol cans lying there…and a barrel was also lying there…she threw petrol on the floor to make it slippery. and when she sensed the goon coming to that side she stuck her leg in his way and he fell down in barrel upside down and when he shouted for help another goon came to rescue him.._

 **Goon 3:** Abey tu drum k bich mein kya kar rha hai…

 **Goon 4:** {Speaks irritatedly from inside the barrel} Saley vo sab baad mein puchiyo..

 **Goon 3:** Arey han!{And was coming forward to help him when Bulbul with a great force tilted it horizontally and pushed it towards him}

 **Bulbul:** Lo karlo dost ki madad jai k viru… sambhalo apna parcel…. {With this when Goon 3 was trying to stop the barrel from rolling his foot slipped on petrol and he too fell down.. other goons by now came there…} Ao ao tum log bhi party ka maza lo

 _And when those goons march towards her… they too fall down slipping on petrol floor… and again rest of goons started chasing her… she runs and grabs a large iron hook which was hanging from above… the goons till then had reached behind her…_

 **Goon 5:** {Pointing gun at her} Ae ladki bahut ho gya…. Bs ab …chal chup chap hath upper kar … chor vo hook

 **Bulbul:** {Tries to warn them} Dekho tum log bahut galat kar rahe ho… pachtaoge…

 **Goon 6:** Vo sab hum dekh lenge..ab zada shani mat ban seedhe seedhe hath upper kar….

 **Bulbul:** {Looks at them in disappointment and leave that hook which hit Goon 5 and goon 6 and they collapsed hitting few other goons who were standing behind them… and says dramatically smirking} Told you… ab lo aur krvao mere hath upper… {Chuckles} Bola tha na mujse pnga lekr bahut galat r rhe ho… lo main toh chali…. Byeeee…..

 _She giggled again turned and saw something and gets scared…._

 **Here… Orphanage:-**

 _Acp Vineet had just hung a call as he had appointed search team to find Makhija and the girl… Asha maa and Abhirika family were worried seriously… Asha maa moved to him and bursted out…_

 **Asha maa:** Ho gye khush ! mil gai apko tassali!

 **Vineet:** {confused} Asha ji ye ap!

 **Asha maa:** Bilkul thik keh rahi hun main… aj jo kuch bhi hua hai uski wajah ap hai ACP sahb..sirf ap…. Main toh phle se hi nai chahti thi k Bulbul us Makhija k khilaf gwahi dekr kisi problem mein phasey… dekh liya na apnea j kya hua! aj vo bachi kitni badi problem mein hai.. pta nai kya haal hoga uska… ab toh khush hain na ap!

 **Tarika:** {Though worried but trying to calm her} Asha ji plz shant ho jaiye… police apna kam thik se kar rhi hai …hmein bhi himmat rakhni chahiye… kuch nai hoga hmari Bulbul ko…

 **Ruhana:** Nai mumma Anty bilkul thik keh rahi hain! Ye sab {Looks at Vineet} inki hi galti hai…. Kitni baar humlogo ne mna kiya k hmein Bulbul k liye koi musibat nai chahiye… hmein mai bnana usey koi gawah….lekin nai Acp sahb ko toh bs apni aur apne siney pe ek aur madel lagvane ki padi thi… Arey Acp uncle they ap uske… kitna manti hai vo apko …kitna bharosa karti hai…. Aur apney us bachi ko is musibat mein dal diya!

 **Vineet:** {Felt pinched by her words} Nai Ruhana ji yakin maniye main bhi us bachi se utna hi pyar karta hun jitna k ap log… aur maine uski safety k liye apney 2 undercover cops yaha appoint kiye they… pta nai vo log itni badi laparvahi kaise kar gye…

 **Ruhana:** {Shouts while crying} Toh kya rok pai apki ye so called safety Bulbul ko kidnap honey se! Kya rok pai un gundo ko apne maksad mein kamyab honey se! Kya ukhad liya apney! Ya apki police force ne! ab tak Bulbul ka kuch pta nai lga payi…

 **Vinay:** {Keeps his and on her shoulder} Calm down Ruhana… Police jald hi hmari Bulbul ko dhoondh nikalegi… ap plz shant ho jaiye…

 **Ruhana:** Kaise shant ho jau Vinay ji… aj vo bachi us Makhija k paas hai… Aur ye police valey! Kya pata hai inko abhitak!? Makhija kahan hai! Pata nai… Uska thikana kahan hai! Pata nai! Bulbul ko vo log kahan le gye! Pata nai… Vo zinda bhi hogi k… {Her voice choked}

 **Abhijeet:** { though was in tention but couln't see his daughter in tears so Hugged her to sooth her} Roo beta shant ho jao… kuch nai hoga hmari Bulbul ko… vo bahut bahadur bachi hai…. Usne pichli bar bhi Makhija ko dhool chatai thi aur dekhna is baar bar bhi yahi hoga… dekhna police jald hi Bulbul ko hmare paas le aygi bilkul sahi salamat..hmm…

 **Ruhana:** {Still crying} Pta nai papa.. main bs bardash nai kar paungi agar Bulbul ko kuch bhi hua toh… **"Ek baar toh main kisi apney ko kho chuki hun..ab dobara vo sab seh nai paungi"**

 **Abhijeet:** {Was pinched by her words as it reminded him the events that once shattered the whole family esp. Ruhana very badly…but he composed himself for her sake and tryies to pacify her} Shh….. esa nai hoga …. Esa kuch nai hoga… Bulbul bilkul sahi slamat hmare paas hogi …jald hi… thik hai…. Relax…..

 _Abhijeet and Vinay were trying to calm Ruhana while Tarika was handeling Asha maa… Vineet was pinched badly for reasons… 1_ _st_ _he was worried for Bulbul equally but Ruhana's words pinched him… 2ndly he could not see her cry.. ever since he met her at picnic spot… he always wanted to see her smile… but her tears were creating tornados inside him….. and the worst part was he didn't knew why!?Why he was so much attracted towards her… he knew Ruhana was one day going to marry Vinay but seeing her with Vinay make him feel more uncomfortable… and he was still left with all these unsolved mysteries…_

… **..To be continued**

 **A/N:- Phew! Finally ye update bhi ho gya ...**

 **Kya hua tha esa phle aur kise khoya tha Ruhana ne jiske darr se vo aj bhi preshan h par is bar choti behn cum nanhi dost Bulbul k liye !**

 **Vineet kyu Ruhana ko ese preshan nai dekh pa rhe!? Kya koi connection hai dono mein phle se ya naya koi rishta hai jurne vala?**

 **Kya Police Bulbul ko bacha paygi?**

 **Bulbul kya samne dekh kar yun chaunk aur darr gayi?**

 **Janne k liye… stay tuned**

 **Till then God bless you all**

 **Tc**

 **Lv ya**

 **Plz R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/n :- Hi everyone…. M here again with next chappy… and before we proceed ….yeah u guess it right… a small thankyou note to reviewers…**

 **Dayavineet's girl: Thanks for reviewing di… m happy apko Bulbul vala part pasand aya… and yes Ruvi… offcourse vo to best hain hi** **…. But yeah don't say bad for my ACP uncle… he's so sweet and caring… isliye unke bare mein ap kuch ni bolo plz…ni to main apche baat ni klungi…. Hehe… aul vaishe bhi ACP uncle hai na vo Bulbul ko kuch hone de skte hain bhala!**

 **Ashdown Forest: Hi sweety ….congo for ur new account … hehe…Hmm… u had a very good query about Ruhana and Vineet…. Well Ruhana Vineet k bare mein bol rhi thi ya vo Vineet ko pehchan kyu nai rahi ya ese kai questions jo u have to ask… u'll get all ur answers as we'll proceed with the story…. Bcz jo jaisa dikh raha hai vaisa hai nai ….hehe… and yeah Bulbul ka kuch nai ho skta… Kidnappers ko bhi bol bol k preshan kar dala.. hihi… Anyways thanks for ur sweet review … I hope you'll like it too….**

 **Enjoy…**

" **HAPPY SUNDAY"**

 **Recap: Scared by Bulbul's abduction, Punters call ACP Vineet and after he arrives at orphanage he scolds his undercover cops who were appointed there for the girl's security… but Ruhana who alaong with Abhirika and Vinay too had arrived there… Blammed Vineet for Bulbul's kidnapping… She yells at him but Abhijeet and Vinay try to calm her and tell her that its not his fault at all… Vineet was too hurt not only bcz the poor girl was in problem but also Ruhana's tears and herharsh words were creating a havoc in him..Here Bulbul's chatter irritated the goons and when she somehow managed to free herself from loose ropes and almost escape from there..suddenly she saw something in front of her and got scared….**

 **Now further…..**

 **Ujwal Savera Anathalya:-**

 _Ruhana was sitting worried on her place when Abhijeet came to her. One could easily see pain in his eyes…_

 **Ruhana:** {Looked at him  & ask in anxiety} Papa! Papa vo thik toh hai na! Usey kuch hua toh nai na!

 **Abhijeet:** {Composed himself} Roo beta… {Place his hand on her head to sooth her} Beta relax.. Tum abhi rest kro hmm… hum baad mein is barey mein baat krenge…

 **Ruhana:** Nai papa phle mujhe ye janna hai k vo thik toh hai na!

 **Abhijeet:** Beta tum… tum plz aram kro.. hum baad mein baat…

 **Ruhana:** {Shouts not in anger but in concern} Nai papa…. Main apse kuch puch rahi hu na… plz tell me… mujhe bahut ghabrahat ho rahi hai, kuch thik nai lag raha… Plz tell me papa..

 **Abhijeet:** {Now it was difficult for him to hide the truth from his daughter, he somehow geathered some strength  & speaks cupping her face} beta jo main btaney vala hun tumhe bahut himmat se sunna hoga… {Ruhana was just looking at him for her answers} Beta tumhe himmat rakhni hogi …. And you know no matter what main aur Tarika hmesha tumare sath hain.. {Then sighs deeply} Aur tumare swal ka jwab kash mujhe na dena pdta… atleast jo jwab hai vo badal skta main… lekin sach ye hai beta ki ab vo is duniya mein nai hai….

 **Ruhana:** {Screams loudly while crying } Naiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….. Ye nai ho skta papa… Plz kahiye ye jhoot hai…

 **Abhijeet:** {with moist eyes and heavy heart} Kash main ye keh skta beta… kash…. {And was trying to compose and sooth Ruhana who by now was crying badly}

 _Ruhana was shivering badly with tears in her eyes and fear overpowering her senses…. She came into reality on a warm touch on her shoulder…..She saw Vinay sitting beside her …_

 **Vinay:** {asks her in concern} Ruhana! Ap thik to hain na! Kaha khoi hui thi ap! Dekhiye ap fiqar mat kijiye kuch nai hoga Bulbul ko… vo bahut hi jald sahi salamat apke paas hogi…

 **Ruhana:** {Still in teras} Pata nai Vinay….. bhagwan hmesha mere sath hi esa kyu karte hain! Jisey bhi main pyar krti hu… hmesha vo usey mujhse chin letey hain…. Phley bhi ek baar kisi apney ko kho chuki hun…. Agar is baar vaisa hi kuch hua toh main mar jaungi…

 **Vinay:** {Engulfs her in a side hug and she reprocates the same while Vinay speaks trying to sooth her} Shhhhh…. Esa nai khte Ruhana…. Phle jo bhi hua ho ab vaisa nai hoga… kuch bhi nai…. Aur ap toh Bulbul se itna pyar krti ho… Uskey dost… apke parents …Asha ji… hum sab jab usey itna pyar krtey hain to bhagwan kaise usey hmse chinenge..hmm! Aur apko toh pta hi hai hmari Bulbul bahut bahadur hai… koi kabhi uska kuch bigad skta hai kya! {Noddes in no} Toh bas ap preshan mat hoiye…. Dekhna jald hi vo hmare samne hogi vo bhi bilkul sahi salamt.. hmm…

 **Ruhana:** {Still in hug} Pta nai Vinay…par mera dil bahut ghabra raha hai…. Apko toh pta hi hai k vo Makhija phle se hi Bulbul se nakhush tha….

 **Vinay:** Relax Ruhana… apne hi ek baar btaya than a k Bulbul aur ukey doston se Makhija ka kya haal kiya tha! uska vo gobar face mask… {Ruhana smiles a little…at which Vinay too smiles and again speaks to sooth her} Relax m sure abtak to vo aur uske gundey pachta rahe honge ki unlogo ne hmari nanhi dost ko kidnap kiya hi kyu…

 _Ruhana again smiles a little on this but still worried… Acp Vineet again saw Ruhana and Vinay together and he felt a pang in his heart for an unknown reason…. Abhirika too seemed worried… they looked at Ruhana and the Acp Vineet who by now was again busy with calls and search operation …. Abhijeet saw his daughter and then convers with Tarika…_

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika.. I know tum kya soch rahi ho! Main janta hun k tum preshan ho aur iski vjh bhi ache se samjhta hun…

 **Tarika:** {With moist eyes and choked voice} Mujhe toh smajh nai ata Abhijeet ki upper vala hmesha meri bachi ki zindgi mein dard kyu bhar deta hai… abhi vo us sadmein se puri tarah nikl nai payi hai k ab ye! Firse vaisa hi kuch ho raha hai….Kya meri beti ko zindgi mein khush hone ka koi haq nai!

 **Abhijeet:** {keeps his hand on her shoulder n squeezes it lightly}Shant ho jao Tarika…. Jo bhi ho raha hai vo to hmare bs mein nai hai lekin ek chiz toh hai … aur vo ye ki hmein Roo k liye himmat bnaye rakhni hogi…. Agar hum hi himmat har gye toh hmari beti ka kya hoga… aur rahi baat Bulbul kit oh usey kuch nai hoga… police apna kam kar rahi hai na…

 **Tarika:** {Looks at Vineet } Han dekh rakh hi rahi hun… kitney ache se apni duty kar rahi h police…

 **Abhjijeet:** I know Tarika abhi tumare mann mein kya chal raha hai lekin abhi unsab baton se zad zaruri ye h k Bulbul ki salamti k liye pray krein aur Ruhana fir ek aur sadmein se na guzre….

 _Tarika noddes and they just look at Ruhana to whom Vinay was trying to sooth…. After a while Vinay got a call and he excused himself and got busy on the call… Here Vineet came to Ruhana…._

 **Vineet:** Ammm… vo…. Ruhana ji plz ap preshan mat hoiye… I know ap Bulbul k liye bahut preshan hain…. Trust me main kabhi esa nai chahta tha….

 **Ruhana:** {Looked at him with anger and then turns her gaze to other side}

 **Vineet:** {Sighs after getting no response from her side} I know Ruhana ji ap mujhe gunehgar manti hain is sab k liye… but trust me…. Main bhi Bulbul k liye utna hi preshan hu jitna k ap sab…. Main bhi usey bahut pyar krta hun…. Yakin maniye Ruhana ji main usey kuch nai honey dunga….. pl zap preshan mat hoiye…. Main vada krta hun k bahut jald apki choti dost apke paas hogi...

 _Still getting no response from her he moved aside while she saw him going from there…. He again got busy with his work… time was elapsing and still no clue was there to find the little girl… Vineet by now was again back in his angry young man avtar as his team hav't any findings.. and he also by now was more worried for the girl's well being…. Punters too were silent today… they were just sitting at a place praying for their friend cum sister's wellbeing….._

 **Here.. Makhija's hide out…**

 _When Bulbul almost was to escape from the place.. she saw something in front of her and got scared…and it was or say he was none other than Makhija himself with 2 more goons and was pointing a gun on her….._

 **Makhija:** Tu khud ko bahut hoshiyar samjhti hai na…. khud ko badi tees mar khan samjhti hai! 1 bar nai do do bar.. tu hmesha kisi tarah bach jati rahi… par aj nai…. Tujhe tere kiye ki saza toh milkr rhegi ladki….. tune mujhse…. Makhija se ulajhney ki bhool ki hai…..

 **Bulbul:** {Though scared but speaks} Bhool maine nai apne ki hai …. Abhi bhi time hai sudher jao…. Vrna agar mere Acp uncle yaha a gye toh tumara kya haal krenge tum soch bhi nai saktey…..

 **Makhija:** {yells} Aaaeeee {injures her with back of the gun with which she loses her balance and lands on floor and keeps her kand on her injured forehead} piddi bhar ladki mujhse zuban ladati hai… tujhe toh main chorunga nai….. {Then he points gun at her again and about to press the trigger but stops} Nai nai nai…. Is chuhiya ne bahut preshan kiya hai mujhe… mere admiyon tak kik nak mein dam kar diya {As he saw his goons holding their body where they were feeling pain} … tujhe itni asani se ni marunga….. Chal uth…. Ja tujhe ek mauka deta hun…. Bhag…. {Loudly} Bhag….

 _Bulbul gets up and lokks here and there and runs towards beat possible way to escape from there… She runs and again Makhija was standing in front of her…she diverts her way and again he was already waiting for her…. She again tries to escape but this time Makhija not only was again in front of her but this time he slapped her so hard that she lost her balance again and strips on well arranged barrels and this time he injured her elbows ….._

 **Bulbul:** {Felt pain} Ahhhh!

 **Makhija:** Kya hua! phle toh badi sherni bn rahi thi… ab kya hua han! Lagta hai tera time a gya ladki…. {And again points the gun at her at which she gets scared}

 _He was about to press the trigger again when someone shot at his hand bcz of which it started bleeding and the gun fell down from his hand… he saw in the direction of gunshot and yes Bulbul's Acp uncle had arrived with his team just on time to save her…_

 **Bulbul:** {In tears} Acp uncle!

 **Vineet:** {Looked at the girl smiled at her but her injuries raised his anger and he turned to Makhija and hit him with a powerful punch on his face} Teri himmat kaise hui is bachi ko chot pahunchane ki… tujhe toh main chorunga nai…. {And again hits him but this time breaking his ribs and then punching him hard again…} Chorunga nai tujhe main…

 _Insp. Madan and Insp. Shindey ran to Bulbul and helps her to stand properly while insp. Shindey asked madan to stop Vineet before he brutely injure even worse kill Makhija …._

 **Insp. Madan:** {Trying to stop him} Sir plz chor dijiye usey vo mar jayga…. Sir plz chordo usey…

 **Vineet:** {Still beating Makhija mercilessly } Nai…. Isey toh main chorunga nai…. Iski himmat kaise hui ek choti si bachi pe ese hath uthane ki… isey toh main….

 **Insp. Madan:** Sir plz leave him…. Kanoon saza dega na usey… ap choro usey…..

 _Somehow he manages to separate Vineet from Makhija with help of some other officers… Makhija was badly injured and scared too….. Here Bulbul was too shocked and scared becoz she never saw this angry side of Vineet…After Makhija was arrested… Vineet turned to Bulbul and saw her scared…._

 **Vineet:** M sorry beta… {Looks at her injuries} M sorry meri vjh se tumhe ye sab….

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Nai uncle ismein apka koi fault nai hai… aur mujhe pura qakin tha k ap mujhe kuch nai honey doge… {She hugs Vineet while he too hugs her back}

 **Vineet:** Tum thik toh ho na Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** {Still in hug} M fine uncle…

 **Vineet:** {Then they parted from hug and he side hugged her and asks } Chlein beta… tumare dost tumara wait kar rhe hongey…

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles and noddes..and when she put forth one step she felt pain and staggered as her knee was a bit injured} Ahhhh!

 **Vineet:** {worried} Kya hua beta..!

 **Bulbul:** Ahhh! Acp uncle vo lgta hai ghutne pe thodi chot lagi hai…

 **Vineet:** {Felt bad for the girl and picked her in his arms} Don't worry beta hum phley hospital jaynge fir main tumhe tumare doston k pass chordunga…. {yet she was feeling pain but Bulbul smiles a bit and noddes in yes}

 _After that he first took Bulbul to hospital and after she was given medical assistance… he took her to orphanage where everyone was eagerly waiting for Bulbul as Vineet had already informed them about the girl's well being….. Vineet though was taking her back to her loved ones but he was still unsure if she would be safe there in future too as Makhija had a big gang who still are underground and could harm her… thinking over all this and best possible solution for this he drove her to orphanage…._

 **A/N: Sorry guys is bar itna hi type kar payi..as I was really busy this week so did my best to post this much only…hope you liked it…**

 **Past mein Kisey kho deney ki baat kar rahi thi Ruhana? Abhirika kabhi khush dekh paynge apni ladli ko!?**

 **Vinay ne sabit kiya hai khud ko Ruhana ka acha dost … toh kya Ruhana chun legi usey apna humrahi?**

 **Vineet kyu Ruhana ko preshan nai dekh pata? Kya rishta hai uska Ruhana k sath,.? Kya solution nikalenge Bulbul k Acp uncle uski surakhsha ko lekr?**

 **Janeey k liye…**

 **Wait till next update..till then**

 **God bless u all**

 **Tc**

 **Plz R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N:- Hi ppl… hows u all!? Well I hope u all be okay… … or least I wish the same… anyways m here again with next part of the story…. But before that… again thanking my reviewers….**

 **Dayavineet'sgirl:- M glad u're loving it di… yeah Vinay is a good man but My Acp uncle.. he's the best..hihi… yeah Makhija is arrested now lets see what comes up next… and thanks for reviewing**

 **Ashdown forest:- I loved ur review on last update honey… yes u're right… Ruvi are the best but this story is about the twist and turns about Ruvi…. Oops can't reveal further …. But yeah every answer to ur query will be there as the story will proceed…. Enjoy**

" **HAPPY SUNDAY"**

 **Recap: Vinay was proving himself a great friend to Ruhana by being with her in the difficult times..Abhirika were worried for their daughter Ruhana & her fear of re-suffering past events. Acp Vineet was successful in saving Bulbul and putting Makhija behind the bars.**

 **Now further….**

 _After saving her from Makhija and his goons… Acp Vineet first took Bulbul to hospital & after her first aid and bandage he took her to orphanage where her near and dear one's were desperately waiting for them as he had already informed them. The moment the Police's scorpio stopped in front of Orphanage gate, they were encircled by group of reporters. Bulbul was feeling uncomfortable with their questions so Vineet signalled his officers who took her inside the main gate safely. After she was once inside the orphanage .. Vineet was a bit relieved and so he turned to reporters…_

 **Vineet:** Dekhiye ab aplog plz chle jaiye … us bachi ko ya yaha kisi aur ko preshan mat kijiye…

 **Reporters:** Acp Sir/Acp sir/ sir plz sir one question..

 **One of the reporter:** Sir apney us ladki ko bacha toh liya lekin Makhija k changul se aj tak uska koi dushman zinda vapis nai aya… matlab ye sab uske barey mein hmein sunne mila hai..

 **Vineet:** {In a bit angry tone}Toh! Kya matlab hai apka k us bachi ko kuch hona chahiye tha!

 **Another reporter:** Nai sir lekin Makhija jitna bada criminalhai aur uske record k hisab se usney kabhi apney dushman ko maf nai kiya…. Toh kya ek khilne vali nayi kali ko usney ronda to nai hoga? {These words were enough for Acp Vineet to hunt him like a hungry beast}

 **Vineet:** {Boiling to the core} Do you have any idea what are you blurting about? {Moving towards him} How dare you even think of that? Ap log media valey hain toh kya apney channel ki ratings badhaney k liye kuch bhi news dikhaynge logon ko? {And pushed him with which the reporter landed on ground}

 **Reporter:** Sir ye ap galat kar rahe hain… ape k media vale pe hath utha rahe hain…

 **Vineet:** Hath abhi uthaya hi kahan hai!? Aur main galat kar raha hun? Jab aplog {Pointing at media persons} ek choti si bachi k barey mein galat baat bol rhe hain, logon ko jhoothi baat bol kar gumrah kar rahe hain, uska kya han?

 **Reporter:** Lekin sir main to bs puch raha tha k esa ho skta hai na?

 **Vineet:** Issey phle ki main apna apa kho dun…. Just leave… move… everyone… {To his officers} Shindey! Madan! Inko htao yaha se…

 _His officers nodded and did as per his orders while Acp Vineet marched in orphanage trying to suppress his anger. Here bulbul was warmly welcomed by her dear ones… Abhirika, Ruhana, Punters and Asha maa being the happiest. After the girl was taken to her room to rest for a while, the elders were sitting in lawn._

 **Asha Maa:** Thank you Acp sir.. apney Bulbul ko sahi salamat vapis lakar bahut bada kam kiya hai, Thankyou so much..

 **Vineet:** Nai Asha ji, plz esa mat kahiye. It was my duty  & I did what I was suppose to do..

 **Abhijeet:** Fir bhi officer, thankyou so much, apney bahut bada ehsaan kiya hai humlogo pe… God bless you..

 **Vineet:** Thank you sir lekin bar bar mujhe thanks bolkr aplog mujhe embarace mat kijiye..

 **Tarika:** Chaliye all well that ends well, Ab sab thik hai… Bulbul bhi safe hai ab….aur ab meri Ruhana bhi thik rahegi {Looks at Ruhana who smiles lighty}

 **Vineet:** Nai mam… {All looked at bim with questioning gaze} I mean Makhija bhale hi pakda gaya ho lekin uske vo undergrounded log abhi tal arrest nai kiye gye hain. Aur jab tak unmein se ek bhi gunda khuleam ghoom raha hai, Bulbul surakshit nai hai… Kiunki vo log Makhija ko churvane aur uskey khilaf ikathey hue sare gavahon aur subuton ko mitaney ki koshish zarur krengey…. {All faces grew worried again} Ap log plz preshan na hoiye mere paas ek solution hai agar aplog haa krein toh!

 **Asha maa:** Kya solution hai?

 **Vineet:** Vo solution ye hai ki kiunki ab Bulbul ka yaha rehna khatre se khali nai hai hai toh kya main usey apney sath leja sakta hun! Ek Acp k ghar pet oh koi hmla krney se phley bhi 100 baar sochega aur fir vaha 24/7 security ka prabandh hoga toh aplogo ko bhi tention nai hogi… {Everyone seemed to be in deep thinking}

 **Tarika:** Lekin usey apkey ghar pe! Kuch ajeeb lag raha hai….

 **Vinay:** Nai anty main officer Vineet k suggestion se sehmat hun… Are yap sochiye ki Bulbul vahan safe bhi rahegi aur firvek bar us criminal k court appearance nad hearing ho jay toh Bulbul yaha fir vapis a jaygi…Haina! {Lokks at Vineet who noddes in yes}

 **Abhijeet:** Han Tarika , mujhe bhi yahi sahi lag raha hai…

 **Asha Maa:** Arey lekin!

 **Abhijeet:** Mujhe toh Acp Vineet pe bharosa hai aur mujhe acha lgega agar apko bhi koi preshani na ho… I mean inhoney jaan bachai hai us bachi ki isliye mujhe toh koi problem nazar nai ati…

 **Asha Maa:** {Looks at Abhijeet who nodded in yes} Thik hai… jaise aplog thik samjhey… Mujhey toh bs apney in bachon ki suraksha chahiye…

 **Vinay:** That's great… So done… Officer Vineet, Bulbul is going with you… {Vineet smiles}

 **Asha Maa:** Thik hai… toh main Bulbul ko btakr ati hun… usey kush packing bhi toh krni hogi…

 **Tarika:** Chaliye Asha ji … main bhi chalti hun apkey sath…

 _Asha maa noddes and both ladies move to Bulbul's room… Here Abhijeet got a call and he excused himself & got busy with that call… Now only Ruhana, Vineet and Vinay were left there….. Vineet hesitatedly stared the convo…_

 **Vineet:** Ammm… Ruhana ji, m sorry k meri vajah se aplogo ko itna sab bear krna pada  & I hope ab jab maine apna promise pura kiya, apki dost ko bachaney ka toh apney mujhe maaf kar diya hoga.. Fir bhi pichley kuch waqt mein jo kuch hua uskey liye m really very sorry. {Looks at her and gets lost in her beautiful eyes and continues saying} main apki ankhon mein name nai dekh sakta aur agar uski vajah main hun toh main ye bardash nai kar sakta.. { Then realized what he was saying and found her looking in his eyes blankly} I mean… mujhe ye bardash nai hoga agar kisi ko bhi meri vajah se koi taklif ho toh…

 **Vinay:** {Smiles} Don't worry officer, she's fine. Aur ab toh hmari choti dost bhi thik hai toh she's fine… Right? {Side hugs Ruhana and looks at her who manages to smile a bit  & noddes in yes}

 _Here Asha maa told Bulbul that she has to go with Acp Vineet until hearing of Makhija's case and instructed her to behave herself and not to make any trouble to Acp Vineet and obey him…. Bulbul nodded and then she was packing her stuff when her punters who were sad bcz she again was to leave them for a while though being safe this time but they gonna miss her.._

 **Mehul:** Kya yar… Is Makhija ko toh main chorunga nai…. Phle hmare ghar pe buri nazar dali, apko Kidnap kiya au ab uski vjh se ap firse jar he ho humse dur..

 **Chetan:** Correct….. ap plz mat jao na di…

 **Sonal:** Han di..plz ruk jao na…

 **Bulbul:** Abey oye kyat um log vo Tv serial vali typical rondu anties ki trh behave kar rhe ho… yar main jung pe thodi jar hi hun… Acp uncle k ghar jar hi hu… vaise bhi ek baar Makhija ko saza ho gai fir main yahin toh a jaungi na tumlogo k paas…

 **Rahul:** Ya we know but still….

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles at their antics} Yar tum sab na pure dramebaz ho… {Chuckles and open her arms signaling them to come to her… the punters smiles and hugs her} Don't worry guys.. bs kuch dino kit oh baat hai… {Though she was happy she was going to be with her Acp uncle but she was sad too as she'll have to live without her family she had all these years…. She manages to smile and parted the hug and speaks in mock warning tone} Aur han kaan khol k sunlo sablog …. Mere jane k baad bhi yun muh latka k mat baithna agar tum logo ne koi shrarat nai ki aur is vjh se mera nam badnam hua k main nai thi toh dekhna… ek ek ko dekhlungi… smjhe…

 _Punters pretended to be scared and then all burst out laughing …. This whole scenario was being watched by two persons who were standing at the door… Ruhana and Vineet …They smiled at the kids admiring the lovely bond of friendship among them…_

 **Ruhana:** {Looking at Bulbul.. but talking to Vineet in a soft tone} Officer plz meri Guriya ka dhyan rakhiyega…. Chahe hmara khoon ka rishta na sahi lekin dil ke tar toh bndhe hain…. Mera apna toh koi chota bhai ya behn nai hain lekin Bulbul jbse mili h… ek choti behn …. Ek dost ki kami puri ho gai… aura b … ab darr lagta hai k kahi ye rishta mujhse chin na jay… meri guriya mujhse dur na ho jay…..

 **Vineet:** {Felt the love and care for Bulbul in her voice and smiles lightly and speaks in same soft tone} Don't worry Ruhana ji…. Main pura dhyan rakhunga uska… I know ap ussey bahut pyar karti hain…. But trust me… main bhi usey bahut pyar krta hun… {Then he looks at Bulbul while Ruhana looks at him in surprise that how much he too loves and cares for the girl} Ek bahut hi ajeeb lekin pyara sa connection hai hmara… is bachi ko dekhta hunt oh sab bhul jata hun ek alag hi duniya mein kho jata hun… iske taklif mein dekhna to dur esa sochne pr bhi darr lgta hai… bs iski ek muskurahat jaise sare dukh sare gum bhulade.. shayd … shayd main kuch zada soch raha hun lekin ye ladki hai hi esi jo ek baar miley usey apna bna leti hai… {Both smiles looking at her}

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles} I trust you Officer… its just main usey lekr thodi protective hun….

 **Vineet:** {Smiles} I understand….. {after a few seconds pause} Ammm… Chlein! {Ruhana nodes and when she turned her foot slipped on something and was to fall down when Vineet hurriedly held her from her waist and held another hand} Ruhana ji sambhalke… {And they both shared a cute eyelock}

 **TERE HATHON KI TARAF MERE HATHON KA SAFAR**

 **ROZANA, ROZANA**

 **TERI AANKHON SE KAHE KUCH TOH MERI NAZAR**

 **ROZANA ROZANA**

 **ROZANA MAIN SOCHUN YEHI KAHAN AAJ KAL MAIN HUN LAPATA**

 **TUJHE DEKH TOH HASNE LAGE MERE DARD BHI KYUN KHAMKHAN**

 **HAWAON KI TARAH MUJHE CHUU KE TU GUZAR**

 **ROZANA ROZANA**

 **TERE HATHON KA KI TARAF MERE HATHON KA SAFAR**

 **ROZANA ROZANA**

 _They came out of trance on voice of Vineet's phone which was ringing…. Both felt a little embarrassed..he made her stand properly…._

 **Ruhana/Vineet:** M sorry.. {Both looked at each other…again speak at same time} Vo main… {Again looks at each other and gives an awkward smile}

 **Ruhana:** {Hesitatingly} Thanks….vo…agar ap ni pkdte toh main….

 **Vineet:** {Too felt uncomfortable in front of a girl for the first time} That's…that's alright… ammmm… u ok!

 **Ruhana:** Ammm… ji… Thanks {Both again smiles in embaracement} Vo apka phone..

 **Vineet:** {Realized his phone was still ringing… he took it out of his pocket} Yeah… i'll just..

 **Ruhana:** Yeah… sure..

 _With this Vineet moved to attend the call while while Ruhana moved out where other elders were still thinking about what just happened a few minutes ago… after a while Bulbul was all set to go… her luggage was kept in Vineet's scorpio and she was getting instructions from Asha maa…_

 **Bulbul:** Don't worry Asha maa… I promise I'll behave like a good girl.. mana main apko bht stati hun lekin is baar bache pe thoda bharosa toh kro {Pouts}

 **Asha Maa:** {Smiles at her antics and pretends to raise her hand on her at which Bulbul to pretends to be scared and then both smiles..and she cups the girl's face} Beta apna dhyan rakhna… I know u're my good girl.. just take care….

 **Bulbul:** {Keeps her hands on Asha maa's hands which were cupping her face} I will… aur ap bhi apna aur yaha sabka dhyan rakhna {Asha maa Smiles  & nodes}

 _After biding bye to everyone Bulbul with Vineet moved to his home.. She was fascinated to see the home.. Vineet smiled looking her being happy.._

 **Vineet:** I hope tumhe mera chota sa ghar pasand aya ..

 **Bulbul:** {Still admiring the home} Chota! Its beautiful aur mere liye toh bahut bada hai… I mean maine kabhi koi ghar real mein nai dekha na… jbse hosh sambhala khud ko Asha maa aur meri orphanage family k bich hi paya… agar mere mummy papa hotey toh aj main bhi ese kisi ghar mein hoti….

 **Vineet:** {Though she was saying all this with a smile on her face but Vineet felt pinched by the sadness in her voice… he just kept his hand on her head} oh kya hua tumare Acp uncle ka ghar bhi toh tumara apna hi ghar hai….. aur main tumara dukh samjh sakta hun… maine bhi kuch saal phle apney parents ko…. Lekin dekho beta jo hua voh toh main nai badal sakta lekin han ye promise zarur kar sakta hun k yaha tumhe koi taklif koi preshani ni hogi… main tumara dhyan rakhunga… {Both smiles lightly}.. Acha ao main tumhe tumara room dikha deta hun.. hmm.. {Bulbul noodes and both enters a room…. It was beautiful room with a double bed in centre with some softtoys , and windows on both sides of room… a bean bag lying near a study table with a chair… a wardrobe with someclothes and other things of a teenage girl's use… a book shelf with collection of some good books for her… a big teddy lying in another corner…. Overall it was beautiful…

 **Vineet:** You liked it? Sorry vo jlbazi mein bs itna hi kar paya… agar pasand nai aya to shamu kakka se bol kar change krva denge….

 **Bulbul:** Uncle …uncle…uncle… realx… its beautiful…. I love it…. {Chuckles and runs inside the room admiring it thoroughly}

 **Vineet:** {Smiled being her happy… he checked his watch and speaks} Acha beta abhi main Police station k liye nikal raha hun…sham ko milta hun…. Tab tak tum change krlo and job hi khana ho ya chahiye ho vo Shamu kakka ko bol dena and bahr maine security ka intzam kar diya hai… ab tumhe koi preshani nai hogi… aur fir bhi kisi chiz ki zrurat padi toh landline k paas ek diary h vaha maine mera aur Baki important no's likh diye hain …unmein Asha ji, Ruhana ji, Abhijeet sir…. Sabke no. bhi h..toh if u feel like talking to them toh unse baaat kar lena… ok! I'll catch u in evening… {He smiles and turns to leave}

 **Bulbul:** Acp Uncle…. {Vineet turns… while she smiles and says} Than you so much…

 _Vineet too smiles and after instructing guards…he too left for police station….. At evening when he came home… at dinner he told her that he had talked to her school's principal and from very next day teauters will come to teach her at home only so that it might not cost at her studies and future…. She was happy with that … A few days passed liked it… When Bulbul feels like..she called at orphanage to talk to her punters and also oftenly call Ruhana….. Abhirika and Vinay's parents thought that now the two are ready for it so they got Ruhana and Vinay's engagement fixed… Ruhana though knew Vinay was a nice man but still she completely could not accept him and felt like something missing which she was least feeling when with Vineet but agreed for engagement as it was best decision not for her but for her parents too…. Acp Vineet was too invited … he arrived there with Bulbul…. Everyone seemed happy…. All seemed contempted… though Vineet knew Ruhana was to get married with Vinay only but when during engagement Ruhana and Vinay exchanged rings Vineet felt a pang in his heart…. Which Ruhana too felt but she knew it was the best thing for all… a haapy environment filled with joy was there….Vineet, Ruhana, Vinay and Bulbul… four people, four lives which were unaware of the storm heading towards them…. Which will give a new turn to their lives…._

… **..To be continued**

 **A/N:- I hope u liked this chappy….**

 **Well how was Ruvi's cute eyelock part!**

 **What is that which is obstructing Ruhana's way to accept Vinay completely inspite of the fact that he's perfect for her and is ready to accept her knowing her dark past?**

 **Will Ruhana's past be revealed?**

 **Which storm is heading towards their lives?**

 **To know more… just stay tuned…**

 **Till then**

 **God bless u all**

 **Tc**

 **Plz R &R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N:- Hi lovely folks out there… here comes next installment of your story….**

 **Dayavineet's girl: Thanks di for ur review …. And about storm thing…. Main kyu btau.. guess kro ..hehe… reat u'll get to know as the story proceeds….**

 **Asfikasheqh: Thanks for reviewing dear… but I guess u just read ist chapter… 10 more arethere in updated…I guess apne check ni kia k baki k bhi post ho chuke h chapters…toh apko wait krne ki zarurat nai ap 12 chapter ane tak 11 chapters tak read kr skte ho…..and thanks again for reviewing…**

 **N thanks Nilu di for ur review {Wink}**

" **HAPPY SUNDAY"**

 **Recap: To save Bulbul from any further attacks by Makhija's goons, on permission of Asha maa along with Abhirika, Acp Vineet took Bulbul with him and also did arrangements of her correspondence study and the stuff she needed… Here Ruhana got engaged with Vinay but something was there which was keeping her away from him.**

 **Now Further….**

 **Abhirika's home…**

 _It was night time, Ruhana was sitting on the shelf of the window of her room and was looking outside at the moon. Tarika who came to give her glass of milk saw her lost somewhere. She moved to her daughter and placed her hand on Ruhana's hairs smearing them._

 **Tarika:** {Forwarding the glass to her} Kya baat hai Roo? Kya soch rahi ho beta?

 **Ruhana:** {Holding the glass} Kuch nai mumma… m just confused…

 **Tarika:** Confused? Kis baat pe?

 **Ruhana:** Mumma main.. {Looks at the engagement ring in her ring finger  & keeps the glass aside} Pta nai mumma kya ho raha hai mujhe! I mean technically mujhe khush hona chahiye. Akhir itni der baad hi sahi mujhe ek esa life partner milne vala hai jo mere past ko janne k baad bhi bina kisi issue k mujhe apnane k liye tyar hai. Par pta nai kyu main ye sab!

 **Tarika:** {In a concerned tone} Vinay ne kuch kaha?

 **Ruhana:** Nai mumma Vinay toh kuch kehte hi nai hain, vo bahut ache hain.. {then turns her head to other side} Lekin main apna vo past! M unable to understand why it still haunts me?

 **Tarika:** Shayad main janti hun.. {Ruhana looks keenly at her mother for her answer} Kya iska reason Acp Vineet toh nai?

 **Ruhana:** Mumma ye ap kya bol rahe ho!

 **Tarika:** Han Roo, main bilkul thik keh rahi hun. Jab sab kuch bilkul thik chal raha hai toh tumara past ese baar baar tumhe yaad ane ki vjh Vineet hi toh hai… ye naam tumhe tumara past bhulne nai deta..

 **Ruhana:** Lekin mumma ap jante ho k ye vo Vineet nai hai..

 **Tarika:** {Smiles lightly} Janti hun beta lekin jab ye ek naam hmesha tumare samne rahega tab tak tum us Vineet ko bhula nai paogi jiski vjh se tumhe itna sab bhugtna pada… Kya main nai janti k meri bachi kis dard se guzri hai us waqt! Kya main ye nai janti k tum kitni mushkil se vo hadsa bhulane ki koshish karti rahi ho! Ki kitni taklif deti rahi tum khud ko khudse naraz rehkar sirf isliye ki tumhe lagta tha k tumari vjh se main aur tumare papa bhi suffer kar rhe hain… {Both mother-daughter were now in tears}

 **Ruhana:** Lekin Mumma ye baat sach bhi toh hai….. Maine apni ek bhul ki vjh se, ek galat insane pe bharosa karne ki saza nah sirf khud bhugti balki aplogo ko bhi kitni taklif di.

 **Tarika:** {Noddes in yes} Han taklif toh hui lekin jo hua us baat se nai balki tumhe preshan aur vaise tuti hui dekh kar hui thi.. {Then she rubs off her tears and cupps her face} Lekin beta jo hua usey bhool jao…. Ab tumare samne tumari sari zindgi padi hai… Vinay ek bahut acha ladka hai beta, tumari sari sachai janney k baad bhi voh tumara hath thamne k liye tyar hai… socho agar vo ab tumara hath tham rha hai toh zindgi k har morh pe bhi toh tumare sath khada hoga tumara sahahara bankr…

 **Ruhana:** I know mumma, Vinay ek perfect life partner hain mere liye…

 **Tarika:** Bilkul…. Aur rahi baat Acp Vineet kit oh voh koi aur hain…jis tarah se voh hmari Bulbul ka dhyan rakh rahe hain.. Vo sachmein ek nekdin insane hain.. aur sirf ek naam ki similarity ho janey se vo koi bure insane toh nai ban jaynge na!

 **Ruhana:** Nai mumma esa nai hai… bs ye baat main khud ko samjha nai pa rahi…

 **Tarika:** I understand… lekin tumhe himmat se kam lena hoga… Ek baar Makhija case ki hearing ho jay, fir Bulbul vapis orphanage mein a jaygi apno k paas, aur fir ek baar tumari shadi ho jay fir tum apni life mein busy ho jaogi, fir ye naam kabhi tumhe preshan nai kar payga.. {Ruhana noddes and smiles lightly at which smears her head and place a soft kiss on her forehead saying} Sab thik ho jayga beta… bs ye yaad rakhna k chahe kuch bhi ho jay… main aur tumare papa hmesha tumare sath hain..

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles} I know..

 **Tarika:** {Patts her cheeks} Dhoodh pe lena … Good night…

 **Ruhana:** Good night mumma…

 _With this Tarika left while Ruhana was again lost in her thoughts thinking about what her mother just said. After a while she too felt sleepy and ultimately drifted in sleep._

 **Next Morning….**

 _Vineet came home after jogging & found Shamu kakka tied with ropes which were though not tied tight enough but as he was an elderly man he could not free himself. Vineet first got worried and thought that Bulbul might be attacked again. He ran to kakka untying him._

 **Vineet:** {Worried tone} Kakka ye sab!

 **Kakka:** {Signalling towards kitchen} Usney..

 **Vineet:** {Looks towards kitchen  & saw everything messed up & a familiar figure standing with a smile, looking at whom he felt a bit relaxed} Bulbul! Ye sab kya hai beta?

 **Bulbul:** {Smiling} Good morng uncle.

 **Vineet:** {with a smile} Morning beta, lekin ye sab!

 **Bulbul:** Aj maine apney hathon se apke liye breakfast bnaya hai…

 **Vineet:** {Almost yelling in shock} Kya!

 **Bulbul:** {giggles at his sudden shock} Relax uncle breakfast hi bnaya hai koi nuclear bomb nai jo ap itna shock ho rhe ho…

 **Vineet:** Lekin beta kakka hain toh vo bna lenge na fir tum kyu!

 **Kakka:** Han sahb maine bitiya ko bahut kaha k main bna lunga lekin bitiya zidd krne lagi k aj nashta yahi bnaygi auu jab maine mana kiya toh phle toh mujhe pani pilaney k bahaney is kursi pe bitha diya fir fir baton mein laga kar rassi se bandh diya.

 **Vineet:** {Looks at Bulbul in astonishment} Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** {Looks at him with scared expressions but then blurted out everything in just one go} Arey toh main kya karu! Yah ape sara din khali baithe baithe main bore ho jati hu… phle subah ap chle jate ho police station, fir kakka bhi apney kam mein lage rhte hain, fir tutors bhi padha k chle jate hain, revision krne k baad bhi itna time free hota hai. Koi baat krne ko nai hota. Uper se room ki balcony mein baithna ho ya bahar lawn mein usmein bhi apke guards itni restrictions lga dete hain..esa lagta hai k jaise mere ass paas oygen se zada toh guards hain….punters bhi nai hain yahan unsey bhji kabhi kabhi bat ho pati hai… aur Roo di! Voh bhi sham ko free hoti hai aur unse bhi tabhi baat ho pati h kabhi kabhi…toh main itna bore ho jati hun k bs puchiye mat… bs isliye socha aj kuch kiya jaye…akhir kuch toh ho daily ki boring routine se hatkar…. {She pouted which made him smile}

 **Vineet:** {Side hugging her and taking her out of kitchen} Arey baba thodi saans toh lo…. Chlo aao…baki ka kam kakka kar lenge…. {To kakka} Kakka ap zara…

 **Kakka:** {Noddes} ji sahb…

 **Bulbul:** {Asks innocently} Ap mujhe dantoge toh nai!

 **Vineet:** {Smiled at her innocence} Dant? Bhala main kyu tumhe dantne laga? Aur dekho beta I totally understand… and m really sorry k tumhe ekdm se life mein ye change lana pada… But I promise I'll come up with some solution fot it and agar aj main jaldi free ho gya toh I'll be home early…

 **Bulbul:** {Exclaims with joy and forwards her hand} Promise!

 **Vineet:** {Smiles and keeps his hand on her palm} Promise..

 **Bulbul:** Yeahiiiiiiiii…. {She turns to go but then something striked her mind and she turns back to him} Ammm…. Acp Uncle! Ek request kar skti hun plz…

 **Vineet:** Request! Bolo na beta kya chahiye?

 **Bulbul:** Vo main soch rahi thi k sham ko kisi aur ko bhi bula lein toh! Punters ko toh Asha maa shayd aney nai dengi toh kya main Roo di ko bula lun? Plz…. {Looks at him with puppy eyes at which he smiles  & noddes at which she almost jumps with joy} Thank you uncle …. You're the best…..

 _She then ran away & Vineet too smiled at her excitement but then reminded what she demanded. Though he knew Ruhana was engaged now to someone but still there was something which attracted him towards her… He tried hard not to think about her but the more he tried the more he failed…. He then brushed off all the thoughts and decided to concentrate on the cases first… after a while he moved to his room and after getting ready he came downstairs to dinning… Till then Insp. Madan and Shindey too arrived as he had called them with a file to discuss about … so they too were offered to have breakfast …which they first denied but when he insisted they agreed. The moment Vineet had the first bite, though he felt it not edible but bcz Bulbul had so excitedly cooked it, he smiled & told her that she cook well & when Madan & Shindey had it, they coughed. When Bulbul asked them about food they were about to say something but earning a fiery gaze from Vineet , scared by that they lied that food tasted good. When Bulbul had the first bite of her cooked food, she coughed as it tastes bad… Vineet hurriedly poured water for her in a glass and made her drink the water with his hands. Bulbul understood that she was being lied so that she could not get hurt… he was feeling guilty that she could not cook tasty food and apologized them all. Vineet pacified her & told her as it was her first attempt, so it was quite well that way. She smiled a little and meanwhile kakka already had prepared breakfast again. After having his breakfast Vineet along with his officers left for police station and here Bulbul Called Ruhana & invited her for evening to which she after some hesitation agreed._

 **Little Bud Resort….**

 _Acp Vineet had got an information about somecriminals being spotted ain a resort. He along with some policemen went there. Luckily the criminals got arrested successfully. When Vineet was about to go, someone called his name from behind & when he turned to look owner of the voice…_

 **Vineet:** Mr. Vinay! Ap yaha? ….Lunch !

 **Vinay:** Yeah but apka guess adha sahi hai {Vineet looks at him with a slight smile on his face for a reply at which Vinay speaks} Actually business deligates k sath meeting  & lunch..

 **Vineet:** Great..

 **Vinay:** Aur ap! Chasing criminals!

 **Vineet:** Yeah but apka bhi guess adha sahi hai.. {Now it was Vinay's turn to get reply} kuch criminals k yaha hone ki khabar mili thi, but they're all arrested now… Its safe here..

 **Vinay:** Greay… but according to me criminals still are at loose…. I mean somewhere around the city..

 **Vineet:** Oh m sure… but you don't worry, they'll be arrested soon.

 **Vinay:** Yeah, m sure {Smiles}

 **Vineet:** {smiles  & then remembered something} Ammm…Vo Bulbul ne Ruhana ji ko aj sham invite kiya hai gahr pet oh why don't you join!

 **Vinay:** {Smiles lightly} Sorry officer but mujhe kuch zaruri kam hai aj…

 **Vineet:** { Noddes} I understand… but if you could make it toh mujhe bahut khushi hoti… undono ko bhi …

 **Vinay:** {Smiles} Okay… I'll try…

 **Vineet:** Okay then… see you there..

 **Vinay:** Yeah..{With this Vineet left and Vinay was still at reatraunt… thinking about Vineet's invitation…} Hmm…Aj sham.. {Smirks} not a bad idea…. Thanks officer… {he then dialed a no.} Plan mein kuch change hai…. Vo kam aj sham tak ho jana chahiye….. Vo sab main nai janta bs mera km aj sham tak ho jana chahiye samjhe!... {He then disconnected the call smiling to himself}

 _Here, Vineet was moving towards his scorpio when his gaze fell on a shop…he reminded something & smiled & excused himself from his officers & moved in the shop with a gift box in his hand. He smiled looking at gift box and after a while he too left from there…._

 **A/N: Toh kaisa laga ye part?**

 **What is there in the gift box?**

 **Whom did Vinay called?**

 **To know more…**

 **Stay tuned….**

 **Till then**

 **God bless u all**

 **Tc**

 **Plz R &R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N:- Hi guys….. I was to post this chappy too in Sunday as usual…but m posting it today as a gift to my Roo di aka your very own "Dayavineet'sgirl"**

 **Happy reading…**

 **Dayavineet's girl: A very happy birthday again … God bless u …. And thanks for reviewing o last update..**

 **Adi: Hi honey….. thanks for ur review on last update… and about ur request to write on last Sunday's epi… I'll surely think about it…. And again thanks for reviewing… stay tuned…**

 **Teki jyoti: Thanks babu for reviewing and about your query about Vinay's negative and positive shade…. You never know …..**

 **Recap: Vineet invite Vinay for the evening after he coincidently meet him at a restraunt as Bulbul too had invited Ruhana for the same… Vinay thought it as a perfect opportunity for execution of his unknown plan..well what that plan could be?**

 **Lets find together….**

 _Vineet after a busy day however manages to reach home as he promised Bulbul….He rang the door bell and he know she must be really excited so she will be the one to open the door. As soon as the door opened, he hugged the person but to his utter surprise Bulbul was standing a bit far from him and he had accidently hugged someone else… He separated from the hug and saw he accidently had hugged Ruhana as she already had arrived early to meet her little friend. This sudden hug didn't gave her time even to react , now leaving Ruvi embarrassed .._

 **Vineet:** {Took a few steps back  & apologizes} M..m really sorry… vo mujhe laga k Bulbul hogi toh….. m extremely sorry…

 **Ruhana:** {Manages to smile lightly in embarrassment} Amm…. That's that's okay… I understand….

 **Bulbul:** {Crisscrossing her arms  & pretending to be angry with him} Acp Uncle! Not fair …apney meri hug di ko dedi {Pouts}

 **Vineet:** {Looked at her & smiled at her antics..he moved towards her and pulls his ears} Sorry ….

 **Bulbul:** {Still pretending angry but smiles at his antics} Thik hai, jaiye maaf kiya…. Ap bhi kya yaad karoge k Bulbul se pala pada tha… aur vaise bhi galti se mistake toh kisi se bhi ho sakti hai {giggles}

 **Vineet:** {Takes a dramatic sigh} Thank god tumne mujhe maaf kardiya… {both smiles  & he side hugs her} Toh! Kaisa gaya meri nanahi chef ka sara din?

 **Bulbul:** {Chuckles on the word "Chef"} Thik thak…. I mean phle toh vahi same routine … lekin fir Roo di a gasyin toh hmne dher sari batein ki.. {Speaks separating her arms wide apart to tell the quantity of talks}

 **Vineet:** {Smiles} Hmm… chlo acha hai vrna koi khta k vo firse aj bahut bore hua {Tweaks her nose}

 _Bulbul chuckles, both were so indulged in themselves that they almost forgot about Ruhana's prencense..While on the other hand though she had a awkward moment with Vineet a while ago but she was for now admiring the cute bond b/w Vineet & Bulbul.. She had always admired how Vineet had took care of her from the beginning & saved her from evry problem . She too loved Bulbul like her own younger sister & the girl too showed same love and respect towards her which Acp Vineet also admired a lot. And now from the day Ruhana was watching Vineet taking care of the girl, although his name & their first meeting, he never liked him but because of the care Vineet showed to Bulbul, evenetually created a soft corner for him in Ruhana's heart which she always tried to deny but the fact is fact..right! And now after her mother's words on "Vineet's & her past life issues" shehad decided to give a new chance to her & Vineet's friendship. She was still lost in her own world but haulted by a call she received._

 **Ruhana:** {Saw the caller ID  & smiled lightly & then turned to Vineet} Amm… excuse me… vo papa ka call hai… {Vineed nodded & smiled lightly at which Ruhana moved out in lawn to attend the call}

 **Vineet:** Acha Bulbul! dekho main tumare liye kya laya hun! {Forwards a nicely packed gift in her hand}

 **Bulbul:** { Excitingly} Wow gift! {She holds that box } May I ?

 **Vineet:** Offcourse ! Its all yours …come on go on…open it…

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles and with no time opens the box to find a smartphone of latest model…. She speaks with surprised and happy tone} Wow a smart phone!

 **Vineet:** {Smiles at her excitement} Han… dekho beta main tumari safety k sath koi compromise nai kar sakta isliye tumhe Orphanage apne vahan k parivar se to milne jane nai de sakta lekin iska matlab ye nai ki tum unse milo hi na… to is phone k zariye tum apne dosto aur jise chaho ussey baat kar sakti ho… even vedieo call k zariye tum unlogo k hmesha samne paogi..…

 **Bulbul:** Wow! Its superb ..{Smiles widely and holds the phone in her hand but them something striked her mind and her smile vanished …then she kept the phone back in its case}

 **Vineet:** Kya baat hai Bulbul? Gift pasand nai aya beta!?

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles lightly} Nai uncle esi baat nai hai… actually ye itna expensive gift… m sorry I can't accept it…

 **Vineet:** {Understood her condition…he smiles and keeps his hand on her head} I know Bulbul tumhe ye comfortable nai lag raha hoga… main samjh sakta hun k baki bachon ki tarah tumhe bhi orphanage home mein achi batein sikhai gayi hongi ki kisi se ese gifts na lene ki …. {Noddes his head then continues} Lekin dekho Bulbul tum ne hi to kaha than a k hum dost hain! To ek dost ki taraf se ye dusre dost ko chota sa gift… {Smiles} Apne Acp uncle ko dost maanti ho na! {Bulbul Smiles and noddes at which he too smiles and again hands her the phone} To plz isey accept karlo..!

 **Bulbul:** {Takes the box in her hands and smiles widely and hugs him} Thank you uncle….. Thank you so much…

 **Vineet:** {too smiles  & Caresses her hair} your welcome nanhi dost…

 _Both smiles in hug…. Ruhana saw the scenario & smiled sweetly. Bulbul looked at her and moved towards her in excitement._

 **Bulbul:** Di! Dekho Acp uncle ne mujhe ek smartphone gift kiya…

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles  & pats on her cheeks} Han… dekha maine…

 **Bulbul:** Acha di chlo na pics click krte hain…

 **Ruhana:** Ok…. Chlo… {Then the girls asked Vineet to click their pics which he happily did}

 **Vineet:** Acha Bulbul yelo tumara phone….main abhi change karke ata hun… {He turned to leave but Bulbul held his hand}

 **Bulbul:** Arey arey arey! Ap kahan chal diye? Apke sath bhi toh pics click krni hai meko…

Vineet: Arey bache baad mein karlenge na..tum abhi apni di k sath enjoy karo …hmm….

 **Bulbul:** {Like a kid} Nai….. mujhe apke sath pic click krni hai vo bhi abhi k abhi…. Plz plz plz…. {pouts at which Vineet could not say no  & agrees}

 **Vineet:** Acha baba aao… { Now it was Ruhana's turn to click the pics…After she clicked some of their pics, she handled the phone to Bulbul  & Vineet was about to leave when she again stooped him}

 **Bulbul:** Kya uncle! Kahan bhage ja rahe ho ap!... ek min ruko, mujhe ap dono k sath bhi pic click krni hai.. {Ruvi looked at each other}

 **Ruhana:** Baad mein na Guriya…

 **Bulbul:** Nai…. Abhi k abhi… plz na di…

 _Ruhana was about to say something when Bulbul asked a guard to click pics of three of them. Ruhana-Bulbul werestanding close but Vineet was standing at a small distance from them, Offcourse it would again be awkward for Ruvi if they stand that close. But guard asked Vineet to move a bit closer to the girls, he hesitatingly did it but still was not perfect in frame. Guard asked him to move a bit more close but he was hesitating. Out of frustration in innocence, Bulbul pulled him towards them due to which he lost his balance a bit & all of a sudden his face was only a few inches apart from Ruhana's face. The sudden jerk had already made Ruhana to turn her face towards Vineet & now they were facing each other with a small distance of a few inches b/w their faces. A pic was clicked like this only. They came to reality on flash of the camera. They immediately parted a safe distance b/w them looking towards opposite sides, making sure they don't make an eye contact. On again asked for a nice pose, they looked at phone & pic was clicked. In next click they again were demanded to stand a bit close, on asking again Bulbul jerked her head as she thought they didn't get how to pose & made them stand close with their arms touching each others & with their other hands on each side s placed on Bulbul's shoulder. Finally photo session was up after a few more clicks. _

**Bulbul:** {shuffling through the photo graphs in her phone} Wow sabhi pics kitni achi ayi hain… {Ruvi looked at each other smiled and then looked at the girl} Sahi mein is phone k camera pixels toh badi achi hain… {Then she came across the pic of three of them} Wow! Di ! see this pic …pta hai di mujhe na Acp uncle k sath rehna bahut acha lag raha hai…bahut ache hain ye {Looks at Vineet who just smiles and ruffkes her hair …she too smiles and then speaks while looking at their pics again} Kitni achi pics ayi hain hamari {Then speaks in innocence without knowing what she is saying } Pata hai di! Kabhi kabhi toh main sochti hun k apki shadi Vinay uncle se nai balki Acp uncle se hoti toh kitna acha hota na…. hum teeno sath rehte aur roz ese maze karte… { Chuckles being unaware of the fact that her words had created an awkward situation for Ruvi}

 _Bulbul then noticed her phone's battery was low so she told them that she need to put her phone on charging & that she'll be back in a minute . After she left for her room, Ruvi were standing looking here & there. A complete silence was prevailing b/w them._

 **Vineet:** {Clearing throat} Ahemm! Ammm… ap plz bathiye main abhi ata hun … {He turned and sighs as it was such an awkward situation for him with Ruhana…After a while he came out of his room and while he was climbing down Ruhana moved to him}

 **Ruhana:** Vineet ji, vo Vinay ka call aya tha ..vo apko sorry bol rahe they ki unko koi important kam tha isliye vo late ho jaynge…. Shayd hi a payein…

 **Vineet:** {Smiles lightly} Koi baat nai…. We'll wait for him…

 _Both smiled lightly & Vineet was about to move when his foot tripped over the last stair & lost his balance, Ruhana hurried & tried to save him but they ended in falling with Ruhana on top of Vineet…_

 **TERI TARAH MUJHE DUNIYA MEIN**

 **NAHI KOI CHAH SAKTA**

 **TERE DIL MEIN FIQR MERI**

 **RAHE SHAAM O SUBAH**

 **TERE DIL MEIN HAR PAL HARDUM**

 **HAI KHAYAL MERA HI HAI BASTA**

 **TERE LABH PE ZIKR MERA**

 **RAHEIN SHAAM O SUBAH**

 _They were totally lost in each other's eyes like time had stopped for them. Evereything seemed to be muted and paused. The ticking of clock, the message notifications of phone, every major to minor voice seemed to be muted._

 **TERE SAATH HOON MEHFOOZ SADA**

 **ITNA TUJHPE HAI QAKIN MERA**

 **TAPTI JALTI INN RAHON MEIN**

 **TU SAAYA MERA**

 _Ruhana somehow came to reality followed by Vineet who left her shoulders as his hands were softly gripping her arms due to that sudden fall. They looked here & there feeling awkward. Ruhana tried to separate herself from him but could not, as she was trying to stand, her chain got tangled with button of his shirt & she again bumped into him._

 **HO IK TERE SEENEIN SE LAG KAR HI**

 **MERE DIL KO AAYE SUKOON**

 **JAB GHAM KOI SATAYE MUJHE**

 **MAIN TUJHE HEE TOH DEKHUN**

 **JAZBAAT MERE NAA SAMJHA KOI**

 **ISS DUNIYA MEIN IK TERE SIVA**

 **HAR DIL HAR SHABH TERI BAHOON MEIN**

 **HAI CHAIN MILA**

 _She was trying to untangle her chain but out of nervousness, was unable to do so. Vineet understood & tried to help her. As his hands touched her hands she slowly took her hands back & Vineet untangled the chain & the button._

 **TERE NAAL ISHQA MERA**

 **TERE NAAL ISHQA MERA**

 **LAGDA IBAADAT WARGA**

 **TERE NAAL ISHQA MERA**

 **ZYADA MAIN DE DOON SADKA**

 **ZYADA MAIN DE DOON SADKA**

 **LAGDA IBAADAT WARGA**

 **TERE NAAL ISHQA MERA**

 _After untangling it Vineet turned a little to another side to avoid any eye contact with her not to make her feel awkward….and here she did the same….Till now Bulbul too came down… She demanded to have dineer as she was hungry by that time because due to excitement to meet Ruhana she skipped her lunch. Vineet insisted that they should wait for Vinay as he could come any time…but Ruhana said that Vinay was busy & could be late so they enjoyed their dinner with a little chitchat. After dinner they were chitchatting waiting for Vinay when Vineet remembered something. He excused himself to bring phone from his room as he might get any important info about Makhija's goons or any other criminal activity… but Bulbul stopped him saying that she will get his phone…_

 **Vineet:** Arey nai Bulbul… tum apni di se batein karo..main bs abhi aya…

 **Bulbul:** Ohoo uncle apt oh ese bol rahe ho jaise is pinzre {looked at Ruhana who gave her a glare so she changed her words  & looked at Vineet} nai I mean is ghar se bahr thodi ja rahi hun…apke room se hi toh phone lana hai apka… vaise bhi di apki guest hain to hap baitho …main bs abhi goli ki tarah gai aur bomb ki tarah ayi.. {Chuckles at which Ruvi too laughs}

 **Vineet:** {After that when She was climbing the stairs in a hurry…} Arey ram se beta! Gir jaogi nai toh..

 _Bulbul just smiled and nodded but again hurried towards his room..To avoid any embaracing moment Ruahana started with some casual talks.. They were talking… smiling…laughing..it seemed they were feeling bit relaxed. But their talks came to hault when they heard a loud thud ..they turned and were shocked to see the senerio…._

… **to be continued**

 **A/N: Phew! Done with this chappy…**

 **I hope you liked it….**

 **So how was this part?**

 **Why didn't Vinay came?**

 **How was Ruvi moments?**

 **What was that thud that shocked Ruvi?**

 **To know more…stay tuned…**

 **Till then**

 **God bless you**

 **Tc**

 **Lv ya**

 **Plz R &R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N:- Hi guys… m here again with next Chapter… hope youl'll all like it…and thanks reviewers for you're your sweet reviews …..**

" **HAPPY SUNDAY"**

 **Recap: Ruhana & Vinay were invited by Bulbul & Vineet at Vineet's place for dinner… Vinay because of some reasons could not make it on time.. Bulbul was having a great time with her Roo di & ACP uncle. Ruvi were having a chitchat when they heard a loud thud. **

**Now further..**

 **Ruvi turned to find Bulbul lying on floor. She had fallen from stairs while climbing down. They were worried for her and immediately rushed towards her…..**

 **Bulbul:** {Screaming in pain} Ahhh!

 **Ruhana:** Guriya ! dekha lag gayi na! bola tha k aram se… lekin nai sunti kaha ho tum?

 **Vineet:** {Softly} Ruhana ji plz dantiye toh mat isey… {Then asks Bulbul in concern} Lao dikhau beta kaha lagi!?  
 _Bulbul showed her elblow and knee which were injured though not severely but blood was oozing …Ruvi were worried. Vineet wasted no time and made her sit on couch and and brought the first aid box from his room._

 **Vineet:** {Was about to apply antiseptic liquid on her wound} Beta issey thoda jalega… but you're my brave girl na!

 **Bulbul:** {Though nodded but when her wound got in contact with the antiseptic liquid she felt pain  & she screamed again} Ahhh! Dard ho raha hai…

 **Vineet:** {Blew some air on her wound and after carefully applying antiseptic he bandaged it} Dekho ho gya… Jaldi thik ho jayga hmmm! {Smiled  & patted on her cheeks}

 _Bulbul just smiled lightly & nodded but Ruhana who was still worried as even a small sratch on Bulbul's body make her worried, thought it was Vineet's fault and looked at him & jerked his hand from Bulbul's face…which made both Bulbul and Vineet look at her in shock…._

 **Ruhana:** Bas kijiye Vineet ji…. Bahut ho gya…. Ab aur kitini taklif denge isey…

 **Vineet:** Lekin Ruhana ji jhakhm pe dwai lagana toh zaruri tha na…

 **Ruhana:** Main iski baat nai kar rahi hun Vineet ji….. aur vaise bhi taklif dekr usey dur krne ki bjaye ap Bulbul ko chain se jiney kyu nai de sktey! Kyu pade ho ap iskey piche?

 **Vineet:** Ruhana ji main samjha nai ye ap kya ?

 **Bulbul:** {Confused} Di relax m ok…

 **Ruhana:** Tum chup raho… choti ho na bich mein mat bolo…. {Then turns to Vineet} Aur ap? chahtey kya hain ap! Jbsey hmari life mein aye hain sab uthal puthal ho gya hai… Bulbul ko toh apse milney ki saza mil rahi hai… phle us Makhija ne isey kidnap krke taklif di… fir isey yaha akely rhna pad raha hai…aura b ye.. {Looks at her bandages} apke paas rhtey to meri Bulbul ko taklif hi mil rahi hai…

 **Vineet:** {Thought that she was right and so apologized } M sorry Ruhana ji lekin main kabhi isey aur apko koi taklif nai dena chahta … {Looks at Bulbul} M sorry Beta meri vjh se tumhe itna sab sehna padh raha hai….

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles lightly and noddes in no and held his hand} Nai uncle apne mujhe koi taklif nai di…

 **Ruhana:** {Still in anger} Bahut hua… chalo Bulbul ab tum inke sath nai rahogi…. {Vineet and Bulbul looks at her shocked}

 **Bulbul:** {Shocked} Kya! Ye ap kya bol rahe ho di..!?

 **Ruhana:** Bilkul thik bol rahi hu…. Ab main tumhe vaha nai chor sakti jaha tumhe koi bhi taklif ho.. {Grabs her hand and pulls her{Bulbul} with her}

 **Bulbul:** {Trying to loosen Ruhana's grip from her hand} Di ye ap kya kar rahe ho? Choro mujhe… mujhe kahin nai jana …mujhe Acp uncle k sath rhna hai…

 **Ruhana:** {was not in mood to listen anything  & still pulling her} Shut up Bulbul… just come with me…

 **Bulbul:** {Looks at Vineet with teary eyes for help} Uncle… di ko bolo na plz…mujhe apke sath rhna hai…

 **Vineet:** {was feeling bad for her but Nodded and tried to talk to Ruhana} Ruhana ji…plz isey mat le jaiye… plz isey yahi rhne do…. Yaha Bulbul safe rahegi nai toh pta nai kab aur kaha Makhija k log Bulbul pe aatack krde..

 **Ruhana:** {turned to him } Khatra isey unlogo se nai Acp Vineet …balki apsey hai…. Aur main nai chahti k apke sath reh kar ispey koi aur musibat aye…. Aur vaise bhi apney isey itni choti umar mein taklif k ilawa diya hi kya hai…aur fir farq hi kya hai apmein aur un gundo mein…

 **Bulbul:** [could not bear it… she jerked her hand and freed herself from Ruhana's grip and shouted} Enough di… bahut ho gya {Making Ruvi shocked but mostly Ruhana offcourse} That's it di… kabse ap Acp uncle ko kuch na kuch bole ja rahe ho vo vhi bina kisi galti k… aur bechare uncle chup chap sun rahe hain… aur meri ye chot meri khudki galti se lagi hai di… main khud lene gait hi uncle k room se unka phone... main khud daur kr siriya utar rahi thi… mera per slip hua vo meri galti thi di… na k uncle ki…

 **Vineet:** {Tries to calm her} Beta apni di se ese baat nai krte… say sorry to her…

 **Ruhana:** Rhne dijiye Acp sir… bahut ho gya apka drama… {then again grabs Bulbul's hand and pulls her} aur tum.. chlo yaha se…

 **Bulbul:** {Again jerks her hand and shouts } Mujhe nai ana apke sath,,,, apko ek baar mein baat samjh nai ati kya!

 **Ruhana:** {Raised her hand to slap her stopped} Guriya!

 **Bulbul:** {shivered at her place and was scocked as Ruhana never did that before} Ruk kyu gaye di! Maro mujhe… {With moist eyes and chocked voice} ap badal gye ho di… ap bahut bure ho… mujhe apse koi baat ni krni… ap chli jao yaha se.. I hate you di… I hate you…. {then runs to her room crying}

 **Vineet:** {Calling her name} Bulbul beta plz meri baat toh suno…

" **Kiski baat sunne ko bol rahe hai officer?"** Ruvi turned and found Vinay standing at the door….

 **Vinay:** {sensed something fishy} Hey! What happened? All ok?

 **Ruhana:** {Looked at Vineet but replying Vinay} Absolutely like never before… {stresses on the words "Never before"}

 **Vineet:** {Felt bad about situation but was more worried about tention b/w Ruhana  & Bulbul } Ammm… aplog plz baitho main zra abhi aya… sorry …

 _Vinay just nodded still confused about the situation. Vineet moved to Bulbul's room. Here Ruhana was also upset._

 **Vinay:** Kya baat hai Ruhana, kya hua hai yahan?

 **Ruhana:** Vo hua hai jo aj tak kabhi nai hua.

 **Vinay:** Heh! Kya bol rhi hai ap! Mujhe toh kuch samjh nai aa raha…

 **Ruhana:** {HHer eyes were moist becoz of Bulbul's behavior} Aj….Aj pehli baar,…pehli baar Bulbul ne meri baat kati.. meri baat k khilaf gayi….mere sath janey se mana kiya..vo bhi kyu? Acp Vineet! Pta nai kya jadu kar diya hai unhone meri guriya pe that she don't wanna come with me! And she said …..she said she hates me..

 **Vinay:** What! Par akhir esa kya hua?

 **Ruhana:** Darasal vo { & explains him everything which made him shock & he gets lost in hhis thoughts}

 **Vinay's POV:** Oh no! Mera plan toh fail hota nazar aa raha hai…. Nai..main apna plan ese chopat nai honney de skta… Mujhe kuch krna hoga…

 **Ruhana:** A bap kyu chup hain Vinay! Kya ap bhi mujhe galat samjhte hain!

 **Vinay:** {Comes out of his thoughts  & noddes in no} Nai Ruhana…u're not wrong..but tumara Officer Vineet k barey mein esa sochna shayd galat tha atleast from Bulbul's pont of view. Tumara pyar, concern, care ye sab sahi hai Bulbul k liye par shayd Officer Vineet se usey ye sab mil raha hai isliye usney ese react kiya..nai toh you know she loves you a lot.

 **Ruhana:** {Crying}Nai Vinay she hates me now..mujhse baat tak nai karna chahti….

 **Vinay:** {Cupping her face} Ruhana…Ruhana listen to me…she loves you a lot… you know k ap uske liye kya mayne rakhti hain… ek anath ladki ko apmein ek badi behn mili hai..vo bhla apse nafrat kyu kregi!...vaise bhi abhi vo nadaan hai gussey mein kya bol diya usey khud nai pata…. M sure uska vo matlab nai hoga…

 **Ruhana:** Lekin!

 **Vinay:** {Trying to calm her} Shhh… relax… I suggest ap uusey baat kro ek baaar…vo zarur maan jaygi…lekin I too think k usey Makhija case close honey tak yahi rehne dete hain…she'll be safe here…okay!

 **Ruhana:** {Just noddes} Hmm…

 _Vinay rubbed her taers with his thumbs & asks her to go & talk to Bulbul. She composed herself & moved to Bulbul's room. Here in Bulbul's room, she was crying & Vineet was trying to pacify her.._

 **Vineet:** {Softly} Bulbul tumhe apni di se esey baat nai karni chahiye thi…

 **Bulbul:** {Sobbing} Lekin uncle apne dekha na unhone kaise mujhe danta aur hath tak uthaney ki koshish ki…

 **Vineet:** Beta vo tum se pyar karti hain na..aur jo log humse pyar karte hain hmein dantne ka haq bhi rakhte hain… haina!

 **Bulbul:** {Still adamant} Nai… mujhe unsey koi baat nai krni…. Unhe lagta hai k sirf vo janti hain k mere liye kya sahi hai aur kya galat….lekin esa nai hai…. Vo is baar galat hain toh hain…

 **Vineet:** Nai beta esa nai kehtey….Unkey nazariye se dekho toh…she is right… She loves you.. cares for you.. Tumhe taklif mein nai dekh skti na isliye unhone esa kaha….

 **Bulbul:** Nai uncle that's not right…..

 **Vineet:** {Side hugs her} Bulbul…dekho beta bahut kam esey khushkismat insan hotey hain jinhe koi itna pyar krne vala koi apna milta hai… jinkey liye ap bahut mayney rakhte hain, jo apki zara si taklif bardash nai kar sakta… its really lucky to have those pople around..so cherish it… inko khud se dur nai honey do… {Bulbul was just listening him keenly  & noddes in yes} Toh ab… jao aur apni Roo di se baat karo… Mereliye itna toh kar sakti ho na!

 _Bulbul just hugs him burying her face in his chest..while he hugs her securing the little girls in his arms… Ruhana who heard their convo, turned & a tear escaped her eyes…she immediately rubbed it off & moved to Vinay…_

 **Vinay:** Bulbul se baat hui?

 **Ruhana:** {noddes in no} Nai, lekin abhi usey yahi rhne do… hmein ab chalna chahiye..

 **Vinay:** Arey lekin hua kya?

 **Ruhana:** Bas chaliye yaha se…

 _They left from there & when Vineet brought Bulbul down, they were told that Vinay & Ruhana had already left a while ago …leaving them to think that Ruhana was still mad at them.. Here Vinay dropped Ruhana home…She straight away moved to her room at which Abhirika were worried so they asked Vinay about it who tells them everything. After a while Vinay too left leaving Abhirika worried for their daughter._

 **Tarika:** {Worried} Abhijeet! Suna na apney aj vahan kya hua!? jiska darr tha vahi ho rha hai..

 **Abhijeet:** {Too in worried tone} Han Tarika.. lekin hum kya kar saktey hain?

 **Tarika:** Aj Bulbul aur Ruhana mein jo kahasuni hui vo nahi honi chahiye thi…. Par kal…kal kya hoga!?  
Abhijeet: {Though he too was worried for some reason like her but tried to calm her} Tarika plz relax hum iss sabsey bahar niklney k liye koi na koi rasta toh nikal hi lenge…

 **Tarika:** {Who doesn't seem to relax even a bit} Lekin kaise Abhi? Abhi toh sirf ye problem hai aur hmari bachi itni preshan hai sochiye kahin ….kahin usey vo baat pta chali toh! Abhi hmne itne waqt se ussey ek raaz chupaye rakha aur ab jab hum ek aur baat ussey chupa rhe hain usey agar insab ka pta chlega tab!?agar in dono mein se ek raaz bhi meri bachi k samne aya toh pta nai vo kaise react kregi….usey kahin ye na lage k hmne bhi uske sath dhoka kiya hai… ab vo apni zindgi mein koi uthal puthal she nai paygi…

 **Abhijeet:** {Assuring tone} Nai .. main ab kuch galat nai honey dunga… Meri bachi ab aur dukh nai jhelegi… ye raaz kabhi uske samne nai aynge…

 **Tarika:** Lekin hum ye sab krenge kaise?

 **Abhijeet:** Maine soch liya hai Tarika….. main jald se jald Vinay k ghar valon se milkr panditji se Ruhana aur Vinay ki shadi ki tariq niklvaunga. Jitni jldi ho skey Ruhana ko in sab baton se dur krna hoga… aur iske liye uski shadi jald se jald krvani hogi…fir vo Vinay k sath khush rhegi apni life mein….

 _Tarika still was worried but seemed a bit relaxed by Abhijeet's decision. Here, Ruhana was sitting on floor burying her face in her legs and her knees were flexed. She was upset of everything that happened at Vineet's house. Vineet too was wooried for the same thing. He could not bear the thing that Ruhana was upset. He tried her no. a couple of times but getting no response which worried him more. He decided to meet her ASAP to eliminate the tention b/w Bulbul and Ruhana…_

… _ **..to be continued**_

 _ **A/N:- Phew! This part is done…hope u liked it…**_

 _ **Why did Ruhana left from Vineet's place inspite of Bulbul agreeing to talk to her ?**_

 _ **What was Vinay's plan which got struck by the incident?**_

 _ **Which secrets Abhirika were talking about?**_

 _ **Will Vineet succeed in bringing together Ruhana & Bulbul again? If so…then how?**_

 _ **To know more..stay tuned…**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless you**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Lv ya all**_

 _ **Plz R &R **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **A/N:- Hi ppl …m here again with next update… Hope you'll like it… Thannks reviewers for your support…**

" **HAPPY WEDNESSDAY"**

 **Recap: After Ruhana and Bulbul had an argument… Vineet tries to sort things b/w them ..Vinay for his own purpose provokes Ruhana to talk to Bulbul… But without talking to Bulbul Ruhana with Vinay left from there… When Abhirika came to know about the matter..they decided to get their daughter married ASAP to divert her attention from all these triffles….**

 **Now further…..**

 _Vineet was trying his best to talk to Ruhana but either he gets involved in chasing criminals or some other important work. He once even went to meet her in her office but as her important meeting was going on she should not meet him. He was so frustrated that even after so many attempts he could not do anything to bring together both the girls. On the other hand Abhijeet with concent of Vinay's parents gets the date fixed for auspicious day of Vinay-Ruhana's marriage. Here, Vineet's anger now a days was aggitataed more than before preserving his " Angry young Man" tag. His officers and juniours were trying their best to do their assigned duty perfectly and not to fall prey to Vineet's anger. One fine day a man came to police station to meet Makhija in jail._

 **Vineet:** {To the man} To tum Makhija k admi ho?

 **Man:** {Noddes} G han sir, main Unka PA hu.. sir k signature chahiye they kuch papers pe lekin vo office nai a pa rahe na toh isliye yahi a gya unke signature lene…

 **Vineet:** {Looking at him with doubt} Acha!Lekin tum ussey tabhi mil sakte ho agar tumare paas special permission ho kiunki vo koi mamuli chor uchakka toh hai nai…

 **Man:** {Shows him some papers} Ji sir main janta hun… ap dekh sktey hain mere paas cort k special permission hai….

 **Vineet:** {Scans the paper thoroughly} Ye toh thik hai lekin abhi tum nai mil saktey Makhija ko… {Man looked at him with confused expressions while he speaks while looking at him only} Madan!

 **Insp. Madan:** Yes sir?

 **Vineet:** Check karo makhija k paas kaunse papers ja rahe hain aur sirf papers hi ja rahe hain ya kuch aur bhi?

 **Insp. Madan:** {Noddes in yes} Sir…

 _This made the man a bit scared but he hid it…Insp. Madam checks the file the man was handling.. while insp. Shindey checked his pocked and all.. But didn't find anything unusual…_

 **Insp. Shindey:** No sir.. kuch bhi ni mila..

 **Insp. Madan:** Yes sir… papers bhi office k hain…

 **Man:** {With a bit attitude} Acp sir! Apki tehkikat puri ho gayi ho toh kya ab main boss se mil sakta hun.. unke signatures urgently chahiye aur already ap bahut time waste krva chuke hain…

 _Vineet though was not satisfied but he didn't had any reason to stop him. So he just nodded giving him a deadly look. A constable showed him the way and he meets Makhija._

 **Vineet's Home….**

 _Bulbul after her tutor was gone was just sitting idle. She was disturbed all these days as she could not talk to her Roo di nor she could meet her. Since the day she met her,….. she had become an invincible part of her life & her life was so incomplete without her "Roo di".. Though she frame herself as a strong girl in front of Vineet but he also knew that she was just masking that..for which he was trying his best to bring together both the girls..When she was lost in her own thoughts Kakka came to her…_

 **Kakka:** {Forwarding her mango shake} Bulbul.. bitiya ye dekho main tumare liye kya laya hun! Tumara manpasand aam panna….

 **Bulbul:** {Absent minded} Mujhe nai chahiye kakka…

 **Kakka:** Acha thik hai nai pina!? Koi baat nai ….han main Bulbul bitiya k liye uski manpasand chocolate ice cream lekr ata hun…

 **Bulbul:** {Turns to other side} Nai kakka … mujhe nai chahiye kuch… ap jao..

 **Kakka"s Pov:** Ye ho kya gya hai is bachi ko… jb se us raat vo baat hui hai, tbse udaas rhti hai. Vineet sahb bhi kya krein! Itni koshish krte hain k baat ban jaygi par vo chle jate haintoh firse bitiya udaas ho jati hai…kya krein!? {he thinks for a while  & then comes back with a small packet} Bulbul bitiya tum ese gumsum achi nai lagti… {Bulbul just looked at him}

 **Bulbul:** Main thik hun kakka… {Smiled lightly}

 **Kakka:** { Gave her the packet} Acha thik hai… tum ye dekho…

 **Bulbul :** {opened the packet  & found some old photographs of Vineet and his parents. She chuckled on watching those} Kakka! Ye to ACP Uncle hain na!

 **Kakka:** {Smiles  & looks at those photographs} han … main pichle kai saalon se Vineet sahb ke parivar k liye kam karta hun… Inke mata pita.. bahut ache insaan they… hmesha apne parivar k sadasya ki tarah rakha… Kabhi ek naukar jaise mehsoos nai hua. {Bulbul was smiling & listening him keenly & looking at the photographs } Vineet sahb hmesha se esey nai they… unki zindgi mein bade se bada tufan aya lekin Bade sahb aur memsab k rhte vo sambhal gye… lekin unke guzrne k baad Vineet sahb toot se gye aur fir nai smbhle… uske baad unke chehre pe vo muskan…vo hassi kabhi nai dekhi jabtak ki tum {Looks at her with moist eyes and smears her hair} Tum unki zindgi mein nai ayi… maine kabhi unko kisi k sath itna khush nai dekha jitna vo tumare sath rehte hain… Lekin firse pichle dino jo hua ussey vo fir se preshan rhne lge hain… aur main janta hun k tum hassdogi… khush hogi toh vo bhi khush honge….. {Folds his hands in front of her} Bitiya meri baat manogi na! fir se unke chehre pe muskan laogi na!

 **Bulbul:** {Who too was in tears by now…immediately hold his hands} Kakka ye ap kya kar rhe hain? Ap mere dadu jaise hain… plz mujhse ese request krke mujhe sharminda mat kijiye… main janti hu maa baat ko khoney aur unke naa honey ka gum kya hota hai… aur main toh ye tak nai janti k mere maa baap they kaun? Wo zinda bhi hain ya… {She rubbed off her tears} Ap fiqr mat kijiye kakka Acp uncle dekhna firse khilkhilaynge…. Ye mera apse vaada hai…

 **Kakka:** {Smears her hair} Jiti raho bitiya….

 _Bulbul just smiled & Kakka moves to do his chores leaving her thinking of what should she do to make her Acp uncle smile again… _

**Police station….**

 _Constable led the man to Makhija's cell. The man wished his boss & forwards the file towards him._

 **Man:** Sir apke signatures chahiye…

 **Makhija:** {Takes the file  & pen from his hand} Han lao… {Then murmers} Kaho kya khabar hai?

 **Man:** {too Murmers} Kuch khaas nai boss.. Vo ACP bahut pahunchi hui cheez hai… sare sabut aur gwah eses chupa rakhe hain k pucho mat…. Sare evidences hain kaha? Pta nai … aur toh aur vo jo akeli gewah hai apke case ki usey usney apni ghar mein bahut tight security mein rakha hai…. Kahin aney janey nai deta usko jiski wajah se uspe target krna bhi mushkil ho raha hai… {By now constable left from there so he was talking in a bit loud tone}

 **Makhija:** {Clenching his fist } Iss Acp ko toh main !

 **Man:** Lekin boss achi baat ye hai ki hmare kuch admi abhi bhi bahar hain. Kuch bada plan hotey hi apko yaha se chudva lenge aur fir ap is desh k bahar. Fir apko vo Acp toh kya uska mara hua baap tak nai dhoondh payga…

 **Makhija:** {Noddes} Hmm… thik hai lekin job hi krna hai jldi karo…. Mujhe in salakhon se jald se jald nikalo.

 **Man:** Yes boss… hum puri koshish kar rahe hain…

 **Makhija:** {Warning him} Koshish nai... mujhe koshish nai chahiye… bs bahar nikalo yaha se…. {Grinding his teeth} Bs ek bar …. Ek bar main yaha se azad ho gya fir us ladki aur us ACP Vineet dono ko dekh lunga…. Us Acp ko toh main khoon k ansu rulaunga….. uski vajah se mera bahut nuksaan hua hai… {Then thinks for a moment} tum ek kaam karo… iss Acp k barey mein aur jankari nikalo. Iskey maa baad toh phle se hi upper hain… lekin fir bhi koi toh hoga… koi toh esi kamzori hogi uski jissey main apna badla le sakun…

 **Man:** Thik hai boss, ap tention mat lo… main abhi hmare admi kam pe laga deta hun…

 _Makhija noddes & the man left from there._ _On the other hand Ruhana with Abhirika was shopping for her Bridal lehnga as her date of marriage was approaching near.._

 **Tarika:** Roo.. beta koi lehnga pasand aya!

 **Ruhana:** {smiles lightly}Ap khud dekhlo mumma… you know na jo apki pasand vahi meri pasand.

 **Tarika:** {Smiles} lekin beta shadi to tumari hai na Meri thodi … tumari pasand ka lehnga hi toh hona chahiye… {Abhijeet and Ruhana laughs at it}

 **Abhijeet:** Vaise Roo beta tumari mumma ka idea bura nai hai… kya bolti ho firse shadi karlu tumari mma se.. {both father daughter Chuckles }

 **Tarika:** {Smiles but suppresses and finally speaks} Kya! Shadi firse? Aur vo bhi tumse? Pagal thodi hun…. Galti dauhrai nai jati Patidev

 **Abhijeet:** {Making a hurt face} Kya! Tumhe main itna hi bura lagta hun…?

 **Tarika:** {Thinks for a while  & speaks} Nai itney toh nai lekin issey thoda zada…

 _Now it was mother daughter's turn to share a laugh… Abhirika were busy in with their cute romantic fight when Ruhana's phone buzzed. She checked the name & smiled to see a message from Bulbul. She readily calls her back as she had asked if she was busy or free?It seemed she was trying to sort everything out… Firstly they talked casually & when it seemed everything was back to normal again… Ruhana told her that she is still confused about the lehnga… Bulbul suggested a Pink coloured lehnga as pinks suits Ruhana very much… She was looking for a perfect pink lehnga for her when she saw Vineet was standing at a little distance from her criss crossing his arms against his chest… She was looking at a pink lehnga but he noddes in no… she again looked at other pink but again he noddes as no… then he pointed at a beautiful pink lehnga with golden embroidery all over it… she smiled as she also liked it … when she again turned to look at him she found he was not there… she was just imagining him. She jerked her head in surprise.. Then noticed she was still on call with Bulbul… She apologized making an excuse that her phone hanged for a while so she could not reply her. Then sent her the pic of lehnga which was also approved by Bulbul too. She buyed that lehnga… And then moved to next shop for matching jwellery and other accessories._

 **Vineet's home…**

 _Bulbul was talking with kakka , when guards came to her…_

 **Guard1:** Mam ap thik hain?

 **Bulbul:** {Looked at herself  & then at him & says laughing} Kyu? Kuch hona chahiye tha kya? Main think hu..

 **Guard2:** Darasal mam vo Acp sir apka phone try kar rhe they lekin apka no. lag nai raha tha aur landline bhi ni lga toh vo preshan ho gye they k apko kuch ho na gya ho…

 **Bulbul:** {Confused} Mera no. nai lag raha tha? {Then remembered something} Oh shit! Mera phone toh dead ho gya that oh abhi charging pe lga hua hai..par landline! {She moved to check landline  & found it was not placed properly} Oh sorry.. lagta hai maine landline glti se side pe rakh diya tha isliye no. nai mila hoga….

 **Guard1:** Vaise ap thik toh hain na? Acp sir bahut preshan ho gye they…

 **Bulbul:** Arey apke samne toh hun… vaise bhi is ghar mein mujhe kya hoga! Jab har waqt aplog mujhpe nazar rakhe hue ho!

 **Guard 2:** Thik ha imam…. Main ACP sir ko bta deta hun k ap thik ho nai toh vo hmari class laga denge.. {The guard dialed a no…. Bulbul just chuckles but later something striked her mind  & she shouts}

 **Bulbul:** Nai… rukiye…

 _But she was too late as Vineet already was on call with the guard & he was informed about her well being & whole situation. Bulbul was scared that Vineet may yell at her. When guard handed her his phone …she took a deep sigh as she was scared…._

 **Bulbul:** {Finally she placed phone on her ear  & tried to act normal} Acp uncle….. Ap… ap free ho gye? Kab tak aynge ap ghar?...{A bit scared} sorry uncle….. …..ji uncle…. Ok uncle….. {& then the call was hung… she gave the phone back to guard after which the guards moved back at their positions but here Bulbul frowned..}

 **Kakka:** {Smiles lightly} Kya hya bitiya? Vineet sahb ne dant lgai?

 **Bulbul:** {Noddes} Esa thodi hota hai kakka… main yahi toh thi na!

 **Kakka:** Koi baat nai bitiya jo apsey pyar krte hain vo dantne ka haq bhi rakhte hain…..

 **Bulbul:** {irritated} Vo sab toh thik hai kakka..lekin ye guards bhi na …sidhe bol dete k main thik hun… yahin ghar mein toh kaid hun… har waqt toh inki nigrani mein hun….. {Pouts}

 **Kakka:** Bitiya naraz mat ho…. Unka jo kam hai vahi toh kar rahe hain….

 **Bulbul:** Kya kam kar rahe they vo mujhe…. {Then something striked her mind  & she smirked} Thik hai…. Yelog apna kam kar rahe they na…. toh mujhe bhi pta hai mujhe kya karna hai….

 **Kakka:** {Understood} Hey bhagwan iska matlab tum inlogo ko! {Bulbul smirked  & noddes cutely} Nai bitiya dekho ye baat galat hai….

 **Bulbul:** Ohhoo kakka… apney suna nai kya! Pyar aur jung mein sab jayaz hai… aur mujhe dant khilaney ki saza toh in logo ko milkr rahegi…. Ap bs tmasha dekhiyega… {Smirks at which Kakka jerks his head …She called the guards ….and ask them to stand in a queue…  & when asked by them… she speaks} Vo main check krna chahti thi k agar sachmein kabhi koi musibat aye to ap log mujhe bacha paoge ya nai….

 **Guard 1:** Mam hum puri tarah trained hain…. Hum apko kuch nai honey denge…. Ap dariye mat…

 **Bulbul:** {In one go} Arey yar darr kaun raha hai! {Then realized  & bit her tongue then pretends to act normal} I mean fir bhi… thoda dhyan toh rakhna padta hai na… you know better safe then sorry….. toh isliye ab main aplogo ka ek chota sa test lungi…

 **Guards:** {Together} Test?

 **Bulbul:** Arey! Kya fayda aplogo ki itni body bnaney aur training lene ka? Koi Einstien k formulas ni puchne vali…so chill…. Chaliye chaliye time waste mat kijiye… chaliye apko ek Major ki tarah test leti hun… Soldiers attention…. {gurads stand at attention position} Stand at ease.. {They followed her instructions…when she saw her plan was going good she asked them to stand in same position of ease… she then proceeds} Hmm… soldiers siina {Chest} tane, nigahein seedhe target pe.. dil aur dimag mein kuch sirf dushman ko hrane ka irada aur jazba…. Ab socho… k situation ye hai ki… mujhpe hamla krne aya hai dushman…. { & she was narrating a false situation where she's in problem and they had to save her… guards too were listening her keenly with whole their concentration and all this while she first moved towards them then behind them & smartly tied their shoe laces with one another without being noticed… Kakka wanted to stop her but he didn't and let her do whatever she was doing… after tying their shoe laces criss crossedly she came in front of them like nothing happened..} Toh… ye hai sari situation… toh abhi main chillaungi aur aplogo ko meri help krne agge ana hai… okay! Simple!

 **Guards:** {Alltogether} Yes mam…

 **Bulbul:** {smiled and mocked a scream} Ahh! bachao!

 _Guards got the signal and when they stepped forward to help her…they all fall down together bcz of shoe laces tied wrongly & becoz of that their noses got injured & became red…. Bulbul burst out laughing and kakka to smiled to see her back to life… But this Laugh was for some moments only bcz of a voice interrupting "Yaha kya ho raha hai?... Bulbul stopped laughing & turned to direction of voice & found Vineet who just came home with Insp. Shindey & Insp. Madan …. Bulbul gulped her throat…. & looked at kakka who also gives her same scared expressions…_

 **Vineet:** Maine pucha kya ho raha hai yaha? {to guards} Aur tum sab log! Tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho? Apni apni positions pe kyu nai ho?

 **Guard 1:** {Got up } Sorry sir lekin vo Bulbul mam… {He hadn't completed yet when she interrupted}

 **Bulbul:** {Stammering due to fear} M…m….main kya han! Aplogo ko Acp uncle ne meri security k liye rakha hai na! toh abhi aplog yaha kya kar rahe ho!

 **Guard2:** Lekin mam apney hi toh…

 **Bulbul:** {interrupted again} Arey maine kya kiya! Chaliye chaliye get back to your positions…common…

 **Vineet:** {In strict voice} Suna nai tum logo ney…. Back to positions…. Koi gadbad na honeey pay…

 **Guards:** {Noddes Together} Sir…

 _After guards moved back to their positions …. Bulbul was a bit relaxed & exhaled out a long breathe… Then looked at Vineet…_

 **Bulbul:** {Smiled  & tries to act normal} Uncle…ap thak gye hongey na! ap fresh ho jaiye… main bhi apko thodi der mein milti hun…. Hmm… {Then she turns & starts moving towards her room & murmers to herself} Phew! Bulbul…beta aj toh tu baal baal bach gayi….. {Smiled to herself but stopped as Vineet called her from behind}

 **Vineet:** Ek min Bulbul….

 **Bulbul:** {Her heart skipped a beat ….she gulped her throat  & turned towards him trying act normal} Ji… ji uncle!

 **Vineet:** {Scolding her but in concerned tone} I know tumne kya kiya hai? Kyu vo guards yahan they!

 **Bulbul:** M sorry uncle..main toh bs vo… vo main…

 **Vineet:** Kya vo main han! {She trembled at her place} Pta bhi hai aj jb tumara no. nai mila main kitna darr gya tha! aur tum in guards ko yaha uljhaye hue thi…. Bhagwan na karey tumhe kuch ho jata toh! You know k Makhija k log tumari jaan k piche padhe huye hain still you're behaving so immaturely!

 **Kakka:** {Comes to defend her} Vineet beta janey bhi do na… Bitiya mafi mang rahi hai na!

 **Vineet:** Nai kakka…. Ap jantey ho… k subh main ghar se niklta hu to pta nai sham tak lautunga ya nai…kaha kis goli pe mera nam likha ho kuch pata nai… fir bhi main chahta hun k ye surakshit rahe….. ni chata isey kuch bhi ho… sochiye agar isey kuch ho jay toh kya bitegi iske maa baap pe? {Then realized what he just said…  & looked at her}

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles lightly with teary eyes  & speaks in a chocked voice} Jo Khud beet gaye… unpe ab kya bitegi! {Then unable to control her tears & emotions she ran to her room crying}

 **Vineet:** Bulbul! Meri baat suno beta… mera vo matlab nai tha…. Bulbul! {But she already had left}

 **Insp. Shindey:** Sir ye kya kiya apney!

 **Vineet:** {Worried for her} Main toh bas usey samjhana chahta tha…

 **Insp. Madan:** Lekin sir esey! Rula diya na apney becahri ko…!

 **Vineet:** Par mera vo matlab nai tha… amin bas usey kisi musibat mein nai dekhna cahta tha isliye lti se muh se nikal gya…

 **Ins. Madan:** Sir I think abhi apko ussey baat karni chahiye… us bin maa baap ki bachi ko apki zarurat hogi…

 **:** Han sir Madan thik keh eaha hai… Ap plz sambhalo usko…

 _Vineet nodded & left from there… He knocked her room & found the door open…he sneaked in but the scenario inside made him shocked…._

… _ **To be continued**_

 _ **A/N:- Phew! This was really a long one…. Anyways.. hope you didn't got bored much…**_

 _ **What are ,Makhija's men upto?**_

 _ **Now that everything between Bulbul and Ruhana is back to normal… will it be same like it forever?**_

 _ **What made Vineet so shocked?**_

 _ **To know more… stay tuned….**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless you all**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Plz R &R**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N:- Hi one & all…. M here again with next chapter of the story … n I hope u'll like it too…. & special thanks to reviewers…. Lv ya **

" **HAPPY FRIDAY"**

 **Recap: Makhija's goon came to jail to meet him & give some information. Ruhana & Bulbul are back together after everything b/w them is soughted out. Ruhana while shopping for her bridal lehenga delusioned Vineet who helped her in geeting best bridal outfit for her before vanishing. Bulbul was scolded by Vineet for acting irresponsible & pranking the guards. **

**Now further…**

 **Kakka:** {Comes to defend her} Vineet beta janey bhi do na… Bitiya mafi mang rahi hai na!

 **Vineet:** Nai kakka…. Ap jantey ho… k subh main ghar se niklta hu to pta nai sham tak lautunga ya nai…kaha kis goli pe mera nam likha ho kuch pata nai… fir bhi main chahta hun k ye surakshit rahe….. ni chata isey kuch bhi ho… sochiye agar isey kuch ho jay toh kya bitegi iske maa baap pe? {Then realized what he just said…  & looked at her}

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles lightly with teary eyes  & speaks in a chocked voice} Jo Khud beet gaye… unpe ab kya bitegi! {Then unable to control her tears & emotions she ran to her room crying}

 **Vineet:** Bulbul! Meri baat suno beta… mera vo matlab nai tha…. Bulbul! {But she already had left}

 **Insp. Shindey:** Sir ye kya kiya apney!

 **Vineet:** {Worried for her} Main toh bas usey samjhana chahta tha…

 **Insp. Madan:** Lekin sir esey! Rula diya na apney becahri ko…!

 **Vineet:** Par mera vo matlab nai tha… amin bas usey kisi musibat mein nai dekhna cahta tha isliye lti se muh se nikal gya…

 **Ins. Madan:** Sir I think abhi apko ussey baat karni chahiye… us bin maa baap ki bachi ko apki zarurat hogi…

 **:** Han sir Madan thik keh eaha hai… Ap plz sambhalo usko…

 _Vineet nodded & left from there… He knocked her room & found the door open…he sneaked in but the scenario inside made him shocked…. As he could not find her anywhere in the room. He was about to leave the room for searching her out when his gaze fell on something. He found balcony door open & stepped forward & found her sitting on the floor hugging her knees with her back against the wall and her head resting on it…. She was crying & looking up on the sky…_

 **Bulbul:** {Crying} Bhagwan ji.. kya main itni buri hun k Acp uncle ne mujhe danta! Kya main itni buri hun ki mere mummy papa ne mujhe apne paas nai rakhna chaha! Jab sabhi bacho k paas unke parents hotey hain toh mere paas kyu nai! Kyu mujhe kabhi apni mumma ka pyar nai mila! Kyu mujhe Papa ki shabashi nai mili? Jab ap jantey they ki mujhe is duniya mein akela rehna padega toh kyu life di apney mujhe? Apno ko preshan aur tang krney k liye? Issey to toh acha hota k ap mujhe tabhi apney paas bula letey jab mujhe orphanage mein chora gya…. Asha maa kehti thi k ap job hi karte ho…ache k liye krte ho…..ki ap unke parents chinte ho jinse ap bahut pyar karte ho aur khud unka dhyan rakhna chahte ho… lekin vo galat kehti thi…. Ap kisi k mummy papa ki jagah nai le sakte…. Aur aur main… main apse bahut naraz hun… mujhe apse koi baat nai krni… katti… koi baat nai krni apse mujhe…

 _Vineet was listening her innocent complaints without her acknowledge smiled lightly with moist eyes & moved to her. She did not looked at him still sobbing… Vineet knew that she must had been upset with him… he too sat on floor besides her in same position like hers…. He took a deep sigh.._

 **Vineet:** {Looking at her} M sorry Bulbul! Mujhe esa nai kehna chahiye tha…. pta nai kyu tention mein a kr maine ese react kiya…. Maine tumara dil dukhaya na! m really sorry. {getting no reply from her he looked at sky } Main samjh sakta hu k tumpe is waqt kya beet rahi hai…. Kiunki main bhi apni life ka bahut important hissa…. Apney parents ko kho chukka hun. Kuch saal phle jb maine apney maa baap ko ek car accident mein kho diya tab main ek major shock mein chla gya …. Mujhe laga k mere sath esa kyu hua? Bahut gussa aya bhagwan pe k kiu usney mere parents ko mujhse chin liya! Ab toh bs kuch… kuch dhundhli yadein yaad hai unki… {All this while tears rolled down his eyes too} Ek baar khud us daur se guzarne k baad bhi main ye kaise bhul gaya k {Looks at her with moist eyes showing pain  & guilt} k tumne itney saal kaise akey bitaye honge…. Main bahut bura hun na beta! Maine tumara dil dukhaya…. M sorry {Pulls his ears}

 **Bulbul:** {Looked at him with teary eyes and holds his hands nodding not to pull his ears in front of her  & hugs him} Nai uncle…. Plz ap sorry mat bolo…. Galti toh meri bhi thi na… aur apney toh….apney apna samjh k danta na…. mujhe bhi ese react nai krna chahiye tha…. m sorry

 **Vineet:** { Too hugged her back} Nai beta tumara dil dukhaya na maine! But I promise ap tumare Acp uncle kabhi esa nai karenge…. Tumare parents nai hai toh kya… main hun na tumara Acp uncle…. Main hmesha tumara dhyan rakhunga…. Kabhi koi preshani nai aney dunga…. I promise… {Kissed on her head at which she cuddled more in his embrace}

 _After that everything seemed alright between them. Now Bulbul was back again on her usual self pranking and doing crazy stuff and being his reason to smile & laugh. Kakka , Shindey & Madan were happy to see him smile, & laugh & the way he use to care about her.. it was adorable in itself. Days were passing & Vineet was still searching for Makhija's undergrounded goons. Here As the day of their daughter's marriage was approaching near Abhirika were getting more nervous as they just wanted the marriage to occur ASAP so that their Daughter's life doesn't gets any other haults becoz of the two secrets they were holding on to themselves. Ruhana though was getting married to Vinay & she found a great friend in him but still she was not able to let go of her thoughts about Acp Vineet … she was really surprised that why did she delusioned him when was shopping for her bridal outfit & why did she choose that particular outfit only when she should be choosing Vinay's choise.. But was satisfied to see her parents happy about her marriage. _

**One fine day….**

 _Vineet was coming back home when in the way he spotted Vinay with a familiar man…he stopped his scorpio & dilled his no. to say him that he was there so just to meet him & say Hi… He dialed his no._

 **Vinay:** {Looked at caller Id  & asked the man with him to be quiet for a while & then speaks} Hello officer..

 **Vineet:** Hello Mr. Vinay…. Kaise hain ap?

 **Vinay:** M great… ap kaise hain?

 **Vineet:** Same here… Anyways ap bhi free hai! Can we meet?

 **Vinay:** {Lying unknowing the fact that Vineet was at other side of the road looking at him} Nai officer…abhi m really busy … vo actually ek important meeting mein busy hu toh….. abhi toh nai! Vaise anything serious?

 **Vineet:** {Astonished that how easily he lied him} Nai…. Just ese hi pucha k agar ap free hain toh!

 **Vinay:** M really sorry officer abhi toh nai…but we'll catch up soon…. Cool!

 **Vineet:** Alright… Bye

 **Vinay:** Bye { & they hung up the call…}

 **Vineet :** {was really surprised that Vinay lied to him …}ye Vinay ne mujhse jhooth kyu bola! Vo toh Advocate Sinha k sath than a! lekin voh bahut bade lawyer hai… unsey Vinay ko kya kaam ho sakta hai! Kahin kuch gadbad toh nai! {Then he jerked his head to brush off all these negative thoughts} Nai nai… ho skta hai k business mein koi problem hui ho isliye unsey help lene aya ho! Kher… mujhe bhi ab chla chahiye… {So he ignited the engine and drove off}

 **The most awaited day…..**

 _Finally the most awaited day of Ruhana-Vinay's marriage came up. Everyone seemed happy but Ruvi were like just partly happy… Ruhana was happy for her parents & Vineet for Ruhana as he only knows that Ruhana too loves Vinay…. Vineet with Bulbul came to Abhirika's home as her marriage was to occur at the same place as per Abhirika's wish. Vineet saw Abhirika busy with guests.. he moved towards them following Bulbul. _

**Bulbul:** {Hugged tarika} Hi anty…. Congrates…

 **She was wearing a white tank top along with a beautiful neck piece and with a high waist pink silk long skirt, loose hair parted at centre of her head…. She was looking beautiful like a princess along with a sweet yet naught smile.**

 **Tarika:** {Smiled and huggs her} Thank you beta… Congrates to you too after all tumari di ki shadi jo hai..

 **She was wearing a beautiful Red Silk kanziwaram saree with golden borders , her hair tied in a bun along with a gajra , and a beautiful set of gold necklace & jhumkas. She was looking utterly beautiful along with her red vermillion and her wedding chain handing in her neck.**

 **Bulbul:** {Congrates Abhijeet too} Congrates to you too uncle….

 **Abhijeet:** {Smiles  & pats on her cheeks} Thank you beta…

 **He was wearing a blue shervani with a bann type neck …. And a white chridar along with a pair of nice mozris. He was looking great & handsome.**

 **Bulbul:** Uncle Anty waise are you sure shadi di ki hai aur apki nai! I mean is function ki jaan toh aplog lag rhe ho {Giggles}

 **Vineet:** {Who by now also was standing with tham after congratulating them} Ji Sir Bulbul keh toh thik rahi hai…. I mean ap logo ko dekh kar koi nai keh sakta ki apki ek beti bhi hai jiski aj shadi hai

 **He was wearing a grey colured formal tuxedo with a black shirt below his blazer. He was looking deadly dashing { Roo Di… sambhalo dil ko… kahin Acp uncle ko dekh kar kahin kho na jana…hehe {Wink} }**

 **Bulbul:** {Chuckles} Hehee… acha aplog batein karo main di se milkr ati hun…

 **Tarika:** {Smiles}Han thik hai…jao… vo upper apney room mein hai… kabse tumara wait kar rahi thi… {Bulbul smiles  & noddes & ran towards Ruhana's room}

 **Abhijeet:** Officer.. Thank you so much…. Ap Bulbul ko yaha la paye… Ruhana kab se apni choti behn k liye puch rahi thi.. ab usey bhi acha lgega…

 **Vineet:** {Smiles} M glad sir k … main Ruhana ji k liye kuch kar paya…

 **Tarika:** Lekin officer Bulbul ko koi khatra toh nai hoga na!

 **Vineet:** Don't worry mam… maine security ko bahr kam pe lga diya hai aur yaha ander bhi mere kuch guards bhes badal k rahenge tanki kisi bhi tarah ki anhoni ki gunjaish na ho… I hope aplogo ko is security se koi problem na ho!

 **Abhijeet:** Arey nai officer ye ap kaise baat kar rahe hain… hmari bachi safe rahegi bhla hmein aur kya chahiye…

 **Vineet:** {Smiles} Thankyou sir….

 _Then Abhirika excused themselves & got busy with arrangement & guests… Here Bulbul meets Ruhana…. She was with her since for a long time… _

**Ruhana was wearing a heavy pink colured lehanga beautifully embroided with golden work….. A high bridal style bun with all maching hair accessories and beautiful jwellery be it her necklace or her jhumkas & mangtikka And her set bridal bangles with golden kalhiras hanging from them added her beauty. She was looking so beautiful that anyone could get mesmerized by her beauty.**

 **Bulbul:** Di you really lookin gorgeous.. aj toh Vinay uncle gye…

 **Ruhana:** {Slaps lightly on her head} Chup kar badmash…

 **Bulbul:** {Chuckles} Nai di really… I mean this outfit is looking so amazing on you… apney sachi ek perfect lehenga select kiya hai…

 **Ruhana:** Nai ye toh vin… {But stooped as she was about to tell about Vineet}

 _Then they heard voices saying_ _ **"Barrat aa gayi" .."Barrat a gayi" ….**_ _The girls who were making her ready … chuckled & they moved down to see barrat and Bulbul ran towards window of the room to see the barrat. Here Ruhana looked at herself in the mirror & remembered who she picked up the lehenga for herself delusioning Vineet. _

**Manna ke hum yaar nahi , Lo tay hai ke pyar nahi**

 **Manna ke hum yaar nahi , Lo tay hai ke pyar nahi**

 **Phir bhi nazarein na tum milana , Dil ka aitbar nahi**

 **Manna k hum yaaar nahi**

 _After the barrat was welcomed in…. They were offered snacks & drinks._

 **Vineet:** Conrates Mr. Vinay…

 **Vinay:** Thank you officer.

 **Vineet:** Must be happy..

 **Vinay:** Offcouse …afterall har koi meri tarah lucky toh nai ho skta jisey Ruhana ji jaisi life partner miley…

 **Vineet:** {Tried to control his emotions and managed to smile} Yes offcouse..lucky you!

 **Vinay:** {Smiles} Thanks {His phone rang ….. the caller ID  & his expressions changed…he made an excuse}Amm.. excuse me Officer… vo ek important call hai…

 **Vineet:** Aj k din se zada important…?

 **Vinay:** {Smiles sheepleshly} Ap chilye main abhi aya… {Then he moved to a lonely corner to talk over the line} Han bolo! Kam hua ! ….dekho main kuch nai janta! Tum phle hi kafi deri kar chuke ho… mera kam adhe ghante mein pura kro smjhe! {Then he hung up the call  & moved to meet guests}

 _Pandit ji announced to get the bride at Mandap as shubh mahurat was at its pace….. Tarika nodded & moved to get Ruhana… Ruhana was climbing down the stairs with Tarika & Bulbul on her either sides and some girls behind her…. Vinay & Vineet both were mesmerized by her utter beauty the only difference being Vinay was going to marry her while Vineet was just going to be a friend only._

 **Raaste mein jo milo toh , Hath milaane ruk jaana**

 **Ho sath mein koi ho tumare , Door se hi tum muskkraana**

 **Lekin muskan ho aisi , Ki jismein ikraar nahi**

 _Ruhana took her seat beside Vinay in the Madap.._

 **Lekin muskan ho aisi , Ki jismein ikraar nahi**

 _Vinay smiled looking at her at which she too managed to smile back at him.._

 **Nazron se na krna tum bayyan , Who jise inkaar nahi**

 **Manna ke hum yaar nahi**

 _Tarika came forwards & tied wedding knots of Vinay & Ruhana…. Vineet was just looking at all this . A was feeling a pang in his heart with each second & ach ritual going on._

 **Phool jo band hai panno mein**

 **Tum usko dhool bana dena**

 _Ruhana too looked at him ….. they were just looking at each other blankly with emotions they were not aware of… & remembering the time spent from the day they first met.._

 **Baat chide jo meri kahi , Tum usko bhool bata dena**

 **Lekin wo bhool ho aisi , Jis se bazaar nahi**

 _All the marriage rituals were going on… now it was getting difficult for him to stay there… so he left from there…._

 **Lekin wo bhool ho aisi , Jis se bazaar nahi**

 **Tu jo soye toh meri tarah , Ik pal bhi karrar nahi**

 **Manna ke hum yaar nahin**

 _Bulbul saw him leaving from there… She followed him out of the house but could not find him anywhere… Then suddenly she saw someone running from there…_

 **Bulbul:** Excuse me! Hello…kaun hai ap! Suniye… {But till then he vanished from her sight…} Kammal hai! Pta nai kaun tha!

 _She shrugged her shoulder and turned to move back inside when a pair of hand one closing her mouth to avoid her shout and one blocking her hands so that she could not run…A van appeared from somewhere and she was pulled in by some goons & was kidnapped…. Someone saw this and informed Abhirika… they panicked and by then Vineet was back too when he was told about it.. He fumed in anger and stepped in mandap with anger and starts hitting Vinay… everyone including Vinay were surprised by his sudden act…._

 **Vineet:** Main janta hun k ye sab tumne kiya hai…. Tumhi ho Bulbul ki kidnapping k piche… Btaon kahan hai vo?

 **Vinay:** Officer ye ap kya keh rhe hain? Main kuch nai janta…

 **Vineet:** {still hitting him} Jhooth mat bolo main janta hu k ye tumara hi kam hai… btao kahan rakha hai tumne Bulbul ko?

 **Vinay:** {Now he too was in anger…so blocked Vineet's punch by holding his hand and jerked it away} That's it Officer…. Bahut hua…. {Vineet again stepped further but he stopped him shouting} Stop right there officer….. ap jitni baar bhi puchenge mera jwab vahi hoga…. Main nai janta k Bulbul ki kidnapping k piche kaun hai?

 **Vineet:** Jhooth bol rahe ho tum….

 **Vinay:** Main sach keh raha hun…. Aur main ye sabit kar sakta hun….

 **Vineet:** Acha toh jhooth sabit karoge tum? Jb maine tumhe khud advocate Sinha k sath dekha aur jab mere puchne par tumne jhooth bola k tum kisi meeting mein busy ho tabhi mujhe tumpr shaq ho gya tha aur abhi kuch der phle tum kisi se phone pe baat kar rahe they tumara koi kam ho jana chahiye vo bhi adhe ghnte mein… tabhi mujhe shaq aur pakka ho gay toh maine security aur tight kardi thi… lekin pta nai kaise tumare log fir bhi security ko chahama de kar Bulbul ko kidnap krke le gye…

 **Vinay:** {Shouts} Enough Officer… ek shabd aur nai…. Ap janna chahte hain ki maine us din Advocate sinha k sath kyu tha! Vo maine apko nai btaya kyunki main Ruhana ji k liye ek surprise plan kar raha tha…

 **Vineet:** {suspecting him} Kaisa surprise…?

 **Vinay:** Msorry vo main apko nai bta sakta!

 **Vineet:** {Smiles sarcastically jab koi surprise hai hi nai toh btaoge kaise!

 **Vinay:** {Looked at him in irritation  & then at Ruhana} M sorry Ruhana but main apko ye surprise dena chahta tha… lekin ab mujhe sach btana hi pdega…. {Then turns to Vineet} Ap sach sunna chahte hain toh suniye… Main Ruhana aur Bulbul ki bonding ko bahut respect krta hun isliye maine socha ki kyu na shadi k baad humlog usey adopt krlege aur uske future aur aur bright aur life mein aur pyar aur khushiya bhar denge… isliye iske legal procedure aur baki queries k liye main Advocate Sinha se milne gya tha…

 **Ruhana:** {who was in tears} Vinay apne mere aur Bulbul k liye itna socha! Kya ye sach hai! {Vinay noodes in yes}

 **Vineet:** {Still not believing him} Acha !chlo maan liya tum sach bol rhe ho lekin what about that phone call?

 **Vinay:** {Sighs deeply} Vo main eek art studio ko ek kam diya tha… Ruhana aur unke sabhi parivar valon aur doston aur chahne valon ka ek full size collage frame bnaney ka… {Looks at Ruhana} aur ye gift main unko aj Shadi k baad deney vala tha tanki jab bhi vo us collage ko dekhe unko apno ki kami kabhi na khale…{Then looks at Vineet} Main ye frame unko usdin gift krna chahta tha jis din Apne mujhe aur Ruhana ko dinner pe invite kiya tha… lekin jbtk main vaha pahuncha toh vaha tention ka mahaul tha… isliye maine Ruhana ji ko provoke kiya k vo Bulbul se baat krke sab sought out krein tab main Bulbul k hathon hi vo frame inko dena chahta tha.. lekin tab situations esi thi fir studio se call aya k frame mein kuch defect a gya h toh thoda aur waqt lgega…. I know ap ab bhi mujhpe yakin nai krenge… lekin ap chahein toh cross check kar sakte hain….

 **Vineet:** Vo toh main karunga hi… {Forwards his hand asking for his phone} Phone…

 _Vinay placed his phone on Vineet's hand…. He first dialed Mr. Sinha's no. and asked Vinay to talk to him on loud speakers after that he dialed his last dialed appeared to be an art studio only and making him talk on loud speakers he came to conclusion that Vinay actually was innocent._

 **Vineet:** {With a guilty tone} M sorry Mr. Vinay maine appe shaq kiya aur hath bhi uthaya…

 **Vinay:** {smiling lightly} That's ok officer…

 **Vineet:** Lekin agar Bulbul ki kidnapping k piche ap nai toh kaun ho skta hai…

 _After that Vineet got a call which shocked him totally and he told that news to others too who also got worried…. Then Vineet wasting no time left from there…in search of Bulbul and called backup forces too…. Here at Abhirika's home…. Abhirika were most tensed about Bulbul's abduction along with Ruhana who refused to get married till Bulbul was found and safe & in front of her eyes so the marriage was left incomplete …. Everyone was praying for getting out of this worse situation… Abhirika were discussing something with Asha maa who also came to bless Ruhana but now as the situation was still out of hands she too was worried… Tarika was crying and Abhijeet & Asha maa were trying to console her. Ruhana who was passing By from Abhirika's room heard Trio's convo… and was utterly shocked …_

 **Ruhana:** {Came inside} Kya! Itna bada jhooth!

 _Before the Trio could give any answer… out of stress Ruhana got unconscious & fell down…. Trio made her lie on the bed.. Doctor was called and he told them that because of stress and shock she is unconscious and needs some rest..so injected a tranquiller to her. Abhirika was wooried for both Ruhana & Bulbul … Here Vineet was trying his best to find Bulbul ASAP…_

… _ **.To be continued**_

 _ **A/N:- Phew! Again a long chapter.. Hopefully it was worth reading so far….**_

 _ **So I guess all the suspicions must had came to end after Vinay is proved innocent….hehe..**_

 _ **But if not him…then who's behind the girl's abduction?**_

 _ **Whose call made Vineet so shocked? What was that news?**_

 _ **What were Abhirika & Asha maa talking about? Why was Tarika crying? What made Ruhana so shocked? **_

_**Will everything be alright?**_

 _ **To know more…**_

 _ **Just peep in…**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless you**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Plz R & R**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N:-Hi pplz ..m here again with next update… which is mother's day special…. & I want to dedicate this chappy to my Mommy, Badi maa & Roo di….. "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY" … lv ya three Ummmaaahhh…..**

 **& also my lifelines… Rio, Rajjo bro, Nilu di ….This chppy is for u three as well…**

 **hope you'll enjoy this one…. & thanks to all reviewrs .. love ya ….**

 **Recap: Ruhana_ Vinay's marriage rituals were haulted in between when Bulbul got kidnapped by some unknown goons. Vineet blamed Vinay for it and beats him but later it was revealed that Vinay is innocent. Vineet gets a call which made him rush from there while Ruhana gets unconscious due to stress when she overheard Abhirika & Asha maa's convo. **

**Now further…**

 **Police station….**

 **Vineet:** Kya hua ahi yaha? {Looking at signs of struggle}

 **Constable:** {keeping his handerchief on his injured head} sir darasal achanak kuch der phle kuch logo ne hmlogo pe hmpe hmla kar diya aur Makhija ko chuda kr le gye….

 **Insp. Shindey:** Kya! Makhija bhag gya?

 **Constable:** Han sir …hmne bahut koshish ki lekin unlogo ne achanak hmla kiya toh hmlog sambhal nai paye…

 **Vineet:** Oh no iska matlab! {He gets a call from a private no.  & he immedialtely picks it up} Hello.!

 **Voice from other side:** Ab tak toh tum samajh hi gye hoge ki us ladki ko maine kidnap krvaya hai… aur fir Makhija kisi bhi dushman ko yuhi nai chorta…

 **Vineet:** Dekh makhija agar Bulbul ko ek kharoch tak bhi ayi toh tujhe chorunga nai main..

 **Makhija:** {Laughs evilly} Acp tum kab sudhroge yar! Acha suno maine hmari "Pakki dosti" k khatir tumare liye ek tohfa chora hai vahi jahan vo ladki kidnap hui thi… uska kata hath toh pehchan hi loge na tum!

 **Vineet:** {Worried  & in anger} Makhija! Hello..hell.. {But the phone was already hung… }

 **Insp. Madan:** Kya hua sir?

 **Vineet:** Vahi hua jiska mujhe darr tha… Bulbul us Makhija k kabze mein hai… hmein jald se jald Ruhana ji k ghar jana hoga…

 _He was so worried..that without replying any further he along with insp. Madan & Shindey moved to Abhirika's home.._

 **Abhirika's home…**

 _Tarika was shedding tears & smearing Ruhana's head who was still unconcious … while Abhijeet was consoling her…._

 **Abhijeet:** Shant ho jao Tarika…

 **Tarika:** Kaise shant ho jau Abhi! Kaise… ap dekh rahe hain na ek meri hmari ek bachi yaha behosh padi hai hai aur dusri ! vo pta nai kis haal mein hogi!

 **Abhijeet:** Kuch nai hoga Bulbul ko…aur dekhna Ruhana bhi jldi hosh mein a jaygi… Sab thik ho jayga…

 **Tarika:** Kaise thik hoga sab Abhi! Kaise….!? Ap dekh rahe hain na sab!

 _Vineet enters the room…_

 **Vineet:** Sir thik keh rahe hain mam… sab thik ho jayga… main Bulbul ko jald dhoondh lunga…..

 **Tarika:** {Looks at him with anger  & moved towards him & pushes him} Kyu aye ho tum yaha? Han! tumari vajah se hi toh aj Hmari Bulbul musibat mein hai…

 **Vineet:** {with tinge of guilt in his voice} M sorry mam… lekin I promise main jald se jald Bulbul ko Makhija k changul se chudva lunga…

 **Abhijeet:** {Shocked} Kya! Toh ye sab us Makhija ne!

 **Insp. Madan:** Ji sir darasal aj uske kuch gundo ne Police station hmla kiya aur usey chudva kar le gye…

 **Tarika:** {Scared} Hey bhagwan! Iska matlab…. Iska matlab Bulbul Makhija k kabze mein… Nai.. nai esa nai ho skta vo meri Bulbul ko!

 **Vineet:** Plz mam sambhaliye khud ko… main kuch nai honey dunga usey….

 **Abhijeet:** {Fuming in anger  & Pushes him} Arey tum kya karoge! Hmesha k tarah firse meri bachi ko tumari vjh se bhugtna hoga… Tum aj bhi karoge jo tumne 17 saal phle kiya tha…

 **Vineet:** {Astonished} 17 saal phle? Kya! Ye ap kya bol rahe ho…

 **Tarika:** Han tumhi to hoh jiski vjh se phle meri Ruhana ne saza bhugti aur is baar Bulbul!

 **Vineet:** Ye aplog kya baat kar rahe ho..mujhe kuch samjh nai aa raha..

 **Abhijeet:** Huh! Baat toh ese kar rahe ho jaise kuch yaad hi na ho…

 **Vineet:** Nai sir sach mein main kuch nai janta…

 **Abhijeet:** Oh toh tum kuch nai jante! Toh chlo main hi yaad krvaye deta hun… Aj se 17 saal phle tum aur Ruhana ek ki school mein padhte they… dosti k naam pe dono ek dusre k ghar notes k bahane ane janey lage… Hmein bhi issey koi preshani nai thi..lekin tumne! Tumne hmare vishwass ko tab chakna chur kar diya jb ek din Ruhana ghar pe akeli thi aur usey apni baton se bhla phusla kar tumne uska fayda uthaya…. Aur Ruhana toh isey pyar samjh baithi thi… lekin tumney! Tumne uska fayda uthaya aur jab meri beti pet se ho gai to tum apney maa baap k sath kahin aur shift ho gye… meri beti ko tumari vajah se itna kuch sehna pada… hmare lakh samjhane par usney abortion ki bjaye us bache ko janam dene ki zidd pkad li… kiunki usey lagta tha k tum ussey pyar karte ho aur uske liye vapis zarur aoge… lekin… lekin galat thi vo…. Tum toh chle gye usey akela is duniya se ladney k liye… un gnde tano ka samna karney k liye jinhe sun sun kar uske dil k hazaron nai lakhon tukde hue…. Lekin fir bhi meri beti ne himmat nai hari aur akhir tak khud ko sambhala… lekin uski duniya ek band kamre mein kaid hokar reh gayi…. Fir hmney usko nayi zindgi ki shuruat aur sab kadvi batein bhulaney ke liye yaha is shehr mein le aye…. Tanki vo apni zindgi ek naye sire se shuru kar paye… lekin nai dekho aj fir tum uske dukh ka karan ho aur tum kehte ho k tumhe kuch yaad nai!

 **Vineet:** {Was totally in shock unable to believe what he just heard …he murmers} ye kaise ho skta hai… main.. main toh Ruhana ko phli baar us café mein mila thya toh!

 _Then something striked his mind & he dialed landline no. of his home & put it on loudspeaker. It was Kakka who received the call… Vineet discussed the matter with him… initially kakka was mum but on requesting hard by Vineet he tod him that this was all truth… but when his parents brought him Mumbai ..he argued with his parents to let him go backl to Ruhana as he loved her but his parents swored him to their lives so he never went back to her. But could not even forget Ruhana nor he could forgive himself but some years ago when his parents died in a car accident.. he underwent a major shock… he revived but forgot some part of his past life including Ruhana… after that he always remained indifferent to his life & this was how he evolved as An angry young man we all know…. Everyone was shocked to know it.._

 **Abhijeet:** Hmein tumari sachai toh phle hi pata chal gayi thi jab ek din maine tumare wallet mein tumare maa baap ki tasveer dekhi… Lekin Ruhana ko tumpr shaq na ho iskliye Tarika ne ye raaz usey nai btaya aur usey ye samjha diya k tum koi aur Vineet ho…. Aur vo bhi is baat ko maan gai…

 **Vinay:** Han is baat pe mujhe bhi shaq honey laga tha kiunki Ruhana ne apni beeti zindgi mere samne khol kar rakh di thi…. Lekin main Ruhana se pyar krne laga tha …isliye maine is baat ko taal diya aur unko apnaney ki than li…

 **Vineet:** {Mumers but was audible to them} Toh isisliye …isiliye jb bhi Ruhana mere samne ati mujhe ek ajeeb si feeling hoti k jaise main phle se jaanta hu usey… isiliye uski taklif dekhi nai jar hi thi mujhse… aur main samjh hi nai paya ye sab!

 **Tarika:** {Still angry} Toh ab bhi tumne kya kar liya… hua toh vahi na jo phle hua tha… Aj Ruhana ki jagah Bulbul tumari glti ki saza bhugat rahi hai…

 **Vineet:** Bulbul meri vjh se?

 **Abhijeet:** Tum ab bhi nai samjhe! Arey bewkoof Bulbul aur koi nai… teri aur Ruhana ki beti hai….{This made everyone shocked to the core except offcourse Abhirika

 **Vineet** **:** {asks with mix feeling of shock … happiness  & tears} Kya! Bulbul… Bulbul meri beti hai!

 **Abhijeet:** { Loudly }Han! Vo tum dono ki beti hai… lekin Ruhana bhi ye baat nai janti thi kiunki… kiunki jab Bulbul ka janam hua toh hmne ussey jhooth bola k uska bacha mara hua paida hua tha…. vo fir se sadmein mein chli gai lekin… us waqt hmne vahi kiya jo hmein sahi laga… Ruhana ko kisi tarh maine aur Tarika ne milklr is shehr mein a kar ek nayi zindgi ki shuruat krne mein madad ki… aur Bulbul ko maine apney dost Maneesh ko saump diya jo yaha ek orphanage chalata tha… aur Bulbul Ruhana ki beti hai ye baat mere aur Tarika k ilawa sirf Maneesh aur Uski patni Asha jante they…. Chahe vo dono hmare sabse karibi dost they lekin fir bhi Bulbul thi toh hmari hi bachi…isliye uski achi parvarish k liye Maine aur Tarika ne ek faisla kiya k humlog us orphanage k donors bann jaynge tanki Bulbul ko kabhi koi preshani na ho..aur fir Maneesh aur Asha se dosti k chlte Bulbul ki chinta kam ho agi aur fir vo hmari ankho kl samne hi toh thi…. Lekin…lekin abhi kuch der phle ye raaz jab Ruhana ne sun liya toh usey bahut bada jhatka laga aur vo behosh ho gai…. Aur ab dekho aj hum dono hi ek lachar baap ki tarah khade hain….

 **Vineet:** {With happy tears} Bulbul meri beti hai,,, itne waqt se meri bachi mere paas thi aur mujhe pta hi nai chala!

 _He reminded how he first met her when he saved her from Makhija at Picnic spot … how he became her Acp uncle… her smile.. her pranks… how he cared for her without knowing that she's his own blood… how she always use to bring smile on his face… how he scolded her that day & how they patched up again…each & every moment he spent with her was flashing in front of him… His flashback memories came to a hault when Insp. Madan came running to him…_

 **Insp. Madan:** Sir! Maine sara ghar chan mara mujhe kuch nai mila….. lgta hai Makhija ne mzak kiya tha…

 **Vineet:** {Rubbed off his tears} Nai lekin fir bhi meri Bachi uske kabze mein hai…. Usey bachana hoga…. Tumne us private no. ka pta kiya jisse Makhija ne call kiya tha…!

 **Insp. Madan :** Ji sir maine puri koshish ki lekin phone exchange se bhi kuch pata nai chal paya vo makhija bahut shatir nikla….

 **Vineet:** Hmm… {He was thinking something when he got a vedieo call from same private no….he immediately recived it}

 **Makhija:** Koi hai jissey tum baat karna chahoge…. { & placed his tab in front of Bulbul}

 **Bulbul:** Kya ap mere papa hain!

 **Vineet:** Han beta

 **Bulbul:** Toh fir kahan they ap itney saal?kyu mujhe apse dur rakha gya? … kyu kaha gaya mujhe ki mera koi nai hai…

 **Vineet:** Beta sorry …..beta m sorry

 **Bulbul:** Apko nai pata tha ki apki koi beti hai? Apko mere bare mein nai pata tha?

 **Vineet:** Beta jab milunga sab samjhadunga…

 **Bulbul:** Ap mere papa nai hain…

 **Vineet:** Nai beta ..main tera papa hun… sab samjhadunga beta main…

 **Bulbul:** {Shouting} Ap kya samjhaynge mujhe ki jb main school jati thi ..mere sare friends k mummy papa hotey they lekin mujhe lagta tha ki mere nai hain..ki mujhe hmesha se hi btaya gya tha ki main bilkul akeli hun

 **Vineet:** M sorry beta…

 **Bulbul:** mera koi ni tha papa.. main bilkul akeli thi….. Orphanage mein sabke hotey hue bhi main sabmein akeli thi…bahut akeli thi papa..mera koi nai tha…

 **Vineet:** Beta!

 **Bulbul:** Mujhe lagta tha ki main akeli hun…. Kya samjhaynge ap ki main yahan kyu hun! Ye log…ye log kyu mujhe itna preshan kar rhe hain? Ki main itni dikkat mein kyu hun? Kya samjhaynge ap!

 **Vineet:** Beta !

 **Bulbul:** Nai Ap mere papa nai ho sakte….no

 **Vineet:** Nai beta ese nai bolte

 **Bulbul:** I hate you… I hate you…hate you… ap mere papa nai hain{turns to other side}

 **Vineet:** beta!…Bulbul!… beta plz listen to me….

 **Makhija:** Hello Acp … Kya hua! tumari beti tumse baat nai krna chahti! {Laughs evilly then pretending to be sad} Han Acp tum sarkari kuttey zarur ho lekin main bhi raaz ka pta laganey mein kam nai hun…..{looked at Vineet's worried expressions} Chu..chu..chu. chu… kitna bura lag raha hoga na tumhe! Lekin ye toh kuch bhi nai… {His voice changed to evill one} kiunki abhi toh tumhe bahut kuch jhelna hai…. Kaha than a maine k mujhse ulajh kar bahut badi galti kar rahe ho tum!

 **Vineet:** {In full anger} Bakwass band karo aur chorde meri beti ko Makhija…

 **Makhija:** Arey aise kaise chor dun! Issey toh mujhe badla lena hi tha aur tumse toh purana hisab chukta krna hai toh kyu na main ek teer se do nikhaney lagau! Soch raha hun k Drugs k business mein ab itna maza nai ata kyu na ladkiyo ko bechne ka business shuru kardu! Ab ismein kafi maal kmaya jata hai ajkal…

 **Vineet:** {His rage was increasing per second} Bakwass band kar aur seehde seedhe meri bachi mujhe lauta de…

 **Makhija:** Yar Acp tum na bahut jaldbazi krte ho…. Phle mujhe mera hisab toh chukta kr leney do… Khoon k ansu na rulaye maine tumhe toh mera nam bhi Makhija nai… tuney usdin mujhe mar mar k giraftar kiya tha na…. ap teri us galti ki saza teri beti ko milegi…. Phle to mere admi usey bhookhe kuton ki tarah noch noch kar khaynge…lekin tum fiqar mat karo main usey kuch nai karunga sirf mere admi krenge… fir jab vo adhmari ho jaygi toh usey kisi bazaar mein bech dunga aur jab vaha usey log masal chuke honge toh main khud… tumare liye usey kharidunga… phle uski dono kidney nikalunga… vo bechunga…lekin marne nai dunga…. Fir uski dono ankhein tanki vo akhri baar tumara mayoos chehra dekh sake….dekh sake ki uska baap usey nai bacha paya… lekin tab bhi usey zinda rakhunga… fir main uska dil chir k nikalunga aur jb vo tadap tadap k mar rahi hogi tab jo mere dil ko sukoon milega ussey mera badla pura ho jayga…. Aur han fiqar mat karo jitney bhi jhulm uspar honge uski live vedieo tumhe dikhunga tanki tum sab kuch dekhte hue bhi kuch na kar pao… aur ek lachar baap ki tarah khud apni jaan dedo…

 **Vineet:** {His rage was on its highest peak} Makhija!

 **Makhija:** {Shots back} Chillao mat Acp! Bhulo mat k teri kamzori mere paas hai… dekhna chahta hai k main kya kar sakta hun! {Signals his goon who noddes and held Bulbul's arm tightly which made her scream in pain}

 **Bulbul:** {Screaming in pain  & trying to get herself free from goon's grip} Ahhhh! Leave me…choro mujhe…. {But was unable to escape & at last the goon pushed her with which she fell on floor hitting her forehead which gets injured} Ahhh!

 **Vineet:** Beta! {Then clenched his fist with anger and threatens Makhija} Makhija tujhe mujhse badla lena hai na toh thik hai main khud tere paas aunga tujhe jo krna hai mere sath krna lekin meri beti ko kuch bhi hua toh main tujhe jinda gadh dunga….

 **Makhija:** {Pretends to be scared} Oh no! main toh darr gya! Acp tum toh ..tum toh mujhe chodoge nai.. {Then laughs evilly}

 **Vineet:** Agar meri beti ki taraf tuney ya tere paltu kuton ne ankh utha kar bhi dekha toh tumsabki ankhein noch lunga main… Agar usey zara si bhi kharoch ayi toh tum soch bhi nai sakte k main tumara kya hashar karunga… Socho jab mujhe nai pta tha k vo meri beti hai tab usey taklif mein dekh kar maine tumara vo haal kiya that oh ab jb main janta hun k Bulbul meri beti hai toh ab main tumara kya haal karunga…..

 **Makhija:** Tum bhonkte bahut ho Acp lekin amin seedha katta hun… lekin chlo ek deal krte hain… tum mere khilaf sare subut merey hwaley kardo aur mere khilaf jitney bhi cases aur Fir recorded hain tum unka namonishan mita do toh main is ladki ko chor skta hun….

 **Vineet:** Nai ..main esa nai karunga …nai toh tum pta nai aur kitni tabahi machaoge…

 **Makhija:** Soch lo Acp… tumari kamzori mere paas hai…kab usey main is duniya se mita dun main bhi nai janta…

 **Vineet:** Nai…. Tum esa kuch nai karoge…

 **Makhija:** {Smiles evilly} Soch lo Acp..chlo tumhe main ek ghante ka waqt deta hun… faisla karlo tumhe tumari desh k liye duty pyari hai ya saalon baad mili beti! Ab faisla tumhe krna hai aur han mera pta lagane ki ya kisi bhi tarah ki chalaki krne ki koshish kit oh Anjaam tum jante ho….

 _After which he hung up the call…Leaving Vineet tensed…._

 **Insp. Shindey:** {Softly in concerned tone} Sir! Ap thik hain! Kya socha hai apney! Makhija ki shart k barey mein!

 **Vineet:** {Composed himself with much difficulty then replys in firm tone} Nai… main uski baat nai maan sakta… kiunki agar ek baar vo hath se nikal gya toh najaney kitni tabahi machayega….. main nai maan sakta uski baat… { All of a sudden someone made him turn back with a jerk and slepped him hard that he lost his balance a bit… he looked up to find Ruhana standing in front of him with red eyes showing anger for him }

 **Ruhana:** Tumhe ab bhi….ab bhi un sbuton ki padi hai!? Vaha meri bachi us darindey k paas hai aur tum!

 **Vineet:** {Soft tone} Dekho Ruhana mujhe bhi meri beti ki chinta hai….lekin

 **Ruhana:** {pointing index finger at him} Acp Vineet…. Vo tumari nai…sirf aur sirf meri beti hai…. Tum toh hum maa beti ko us waqt akela chor k chle gye jab hmein tumari sabse zada zarurat thi… maine…maine 9 mahiney usey apne khoon se sincha hai… maine janam diya hai usey…. Vo meri beti hai… {Looks at Abhirika} Shikva toh mujhe apno sey bhi jinhoney mujhse itni badi sachai chupayi…. {Abhirika exchange glares with guilt in their eyes…then Ruhana turned towards Vineet} Aur Acp Vineet ap! Mujhe meri beti itney saalon baad mili hai …Apko apki duty pyari hogi lekin mujhe meri beti …. Main nai janti bas mujhe meri bachi …meri Bulbul chahiye…

 **Vineet:** Ruhana plz samjhne ki koshish karo aj hmari beti musibat mein hai lekin agar Makhija ko aise hi khula chor diya gya toh pata nai kitni betiya aur massom log musibat min hongey…

 **Ruhana:** {Grabs him from his collars} Mujhe meri beti vapis chahiye vo bhi sahi salamat… main nai janti k tum ye kaise karoge… lekin mujhe meri beti sahi salamat mere paas chahiye…. Agar usey kuch bhi hua na… toh mujhse bura koi nai hoga.. samjhe!

 **Insp. Shindey/Madan:** Mam plz choriye sir ko…

 **Abhijeet:** Chodo beta usey…

 _Ruhana leaves his collar but jerks Abhijeet's hand too as she still was angry with Abhirika for hiding the trut from her so long…._

 **Vineet's Pov:** Main esa nai kar sakta… Bulbul meri bachi hai… usey bhi toh nai chor skta us Makhija k paas.. lekin meri duty! Mera farz!

 _He was lost in his thoughts trying to figure out which thing he should his his duty or his daughter? Here Bulbul was scared as was in Makhija's custody & still unable to believe that she is not orphan & has parents…. Ruhana only wanted her daughter back … Their faces were tensed thinking about what will happen now!_

… _ **..To be continued**_

 _ **A/N: hihihi {Smirking} Toh kaisa laga is raaz ka parda fash!**_

 _ **Bookmyshow: Yeah honey you already broke the code… hehe…. I must say great work honey … Anyways thans for reviewing… & also do tell if u liked this chapter..**_

 _ **DayaVineet'sGirl: Hehe toh apko bhi pta chal hi gya ab …hehe vaise kya zor se chanta mara apney papa ko …hehe bechare…. Aur Vinay uncle ka toh apko role positive lgna hi tha huh! Lekin mere papa galt nai they kabhi bhi…situations ne unko galat thehraya… aur abhi ap unse gussa ho..uff!**_

 _ **Toh kaise pakdenge Acp Vineet Makhija ko! Kya vo Bulbul ko bacha paynge ?**_

 _ **Kya Ruhana Abhirika aur Vineet ko maaf kar paygi?**_

 _ **Vinay aur Ruhana ki shadi ka kya hoga!?**_

 _ **For getting answers of more queries**_

 _ **Stay tuned**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless you all**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Lv ya**_

 _ **Plz R & R**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **A/N:- Hi guys….. m here again with a short update which is offcourse… "MOTHER'S DAY SPECIAL"…..**

 **But first….**

 **Dayavineet's girl: Thanks di for ur review… n offcouse jb mere papa sahi hain toh unki side hi lungi na… hehe… n yes this upate is esp. for u as it's the idea I got from ur post ;)… hope u like it…**

 **Bookmyshow: Honey…. Ur review really made me smile…. M gald u're so bound with the story… n thanks a ton for ur review on this morning's update.. and yeah here comes the next update though a short one… but I hope you;ll like it too..**

 **Sweety: Thanks dear for ur review. …n I liked the way u thought about story n characters but dear what can we expect from a mother who suffered such insult & problems during her gestation at such a juvenile age & when finally she came to know that the child she was told to be born dead is alive & she knew him & loves him as her own sibling is now in danger… As per my point of view it was so natural to behave like that… as she thought she was deceived even by her Parents too…so she behaved like that…. But yeah I hope u're thinking about that Ruhana will change till the last episode.. Enjoy..**

 **Recap:** **In last update you read that it was Makhija who kidnapped Bulbul after he broke out from jail with the help of his goons. Also the big secret of Ruhana's past was revealed that in adolescent age Ruhana & Vineet were friends which resulted in falling for each other & last resulting in Ruhana's Pregnancy at such an early age. But becoz of Vineet's parents swear he left Ruhana when she nedded her the most which made Ruhana think that he deceived her. But Vineet could not forget her as he still loved her but could not go back to her becoz of his parents swear but when his parents died in Car accident the major shock erased some part of his life from his memories including memories of Ruhana.**

 **Now further…..**

 **Abhirika's Room…..**

 _Ruhana was sitting on couch still sobbing & internally praying for well being of her daughter. Vinay was sitting beside him trying his best to calm her but how could a mother calm down when her child is in such a big trouble. Abhirika came to her but she turned her face to other side. Abhirika exchanged glances then looked at Vinay with gloomy eyes. Vinay looked at Ruhana who still was looking in other direction, then he stands up & left from there giving the poor parents some space for private convo with their only daughter._

 **Abhijeet:** Roo… beta kyat um hmse itni naraz ho k hmari aur dekhna tak nai chahti! {but gets no reply  & looked at his wife}

 **Tarika:** {Noddes  & turns to Ruhana} Beta humlog jante hain ki hmne tumare aur Bulbul sath bahut galat kiya hai…lekin beta uski bhi ek vajah thi vo toh samajhne ki koshish karo bache..

 _Ruhana stands up & moves near the window looking out still not replying them. _

**Abhijeet:** {With guilty  & hurt tone} Main janta hun beta abhi tumhe lag raha hoga ki baki sbki tarah tumare mummy papa ne bhi tumhe dhokha diya hai…lekin beta Bulbul ka raaz chupana bahut zaruri tha us waqt. Phle hi tum itna sab she chuki thi… agar yaha kisi ko bhi pta chalta k bina shadi k itni choti umer mein ek bache ki maa ho toh yaha bhi log tumhe tanne mar k preshan karte… aur humlog tumhe firse uss halat mein nai dekh sakte they beta… {Tears brimming in eyes of all three}

 **Ruhana:** {turns  & yells at him while crying} Aur us bachi ko us haal mein dekh paye ap log! Ek family hote hue bhi vo anatho ki zindgi jee…vo dekh paye aplog han!

Tarika: {tears rolling down her eyes too} Nai beta esa nai hai… vo orphanage mein zarur thi lekin uska pura dhyan rakha ja rha tha… uski choti se choti zarurat ko hmne pura kiya tha beta…. {Tryies to convience her daughter}

Ruhana: {Smiles sarcastically} Oh…toh is tarah apko lagta hai ki apney apna farz nibha diya! Maine dekha hai mumma meri bachi kaise khush hotey hue bhi andar hi ander maa baap k pyar k liye tarasti thi…Apko yaad hai vo din jb humlog uske birthday pe usey milney gye the….

 **Flashback…..**

 _It was Bulbul's birthday. Abhirika & Ruhana visited the orphanage with a big chocolate cake as they knew she loves chocolates. After the cake cutting … everyone was busy in chitchatting. Abhirika were busy talking with Asha maa while Bulbul was with Ruhana who forwarded a big gift towards her._

 **Bulbul:** {Chuckled seeing that big gift} Wow! Itna bada gift!

 **Ruhana:** Offcourse! Main apni guriya k liye kuch special lena chahti thi..so here it is.

 **Bulbul:** {Smiled  & excitingly opened the gift & found a big teddy bear} Wow di! Inna bada teddy!

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles at her excitement} Offcourse! Jab bhi tumhe akelapan lage toh isey hug krna aur samajhna k maine tumhe hug kiya hai… {Bulbul smiled widely} Sirf itna hi nai zara isey hug karo… {Bulbul happily did the same} ! ese ni tight valie huggie…

 _When Bulbul did as was asked to do..the bear vocalized "I LOVE YOU GURIYA" Bulbul was amazed to hear that & smiled widely._

 **Bulbul:** Di yeh toh apki awaz thi…

 **Ruhana:** Han bilkul maine apni awaz record krke is mein dal di tanki jb bhi tum khud ko akela samjho to bs isey siney se lgana aur fir dekhna tumari di tumare sath hogi… {Ruffles her hair…Bulbul just smiles widely but then her smile vanished..Ruhana noticed it} Kya hua Guriya! Tumhe gift pasand nai aya!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles lightly} Nai di esi baat nai hai… main toh ye soch rahi hun k ap meri family na hotey hue bhi mujhse itna pyar karti ho… par…par mere mummy papa! Kya vo mujhse pyar nai karte they {Turns to other side} Agar aj mere mummy papa hotey toh vo mere birthday pe mere liye kitna kuch krte… mera bhi apna koi ghar hota…. Jaha parents meet pe mere baki friends k parents atey vaha mere parents bhi ate… {Tears rolling down her eyes…she looked at Ruhana} Per esa nai hai di… nai hai…

 **Ruhana:** {Felt bad for her… Her tears were making her heart sink… she cupped her face} Esa kyu soch rahi ho Bulbul! Kya hum tumare apney nai! Kya khoon ka rishta hi sabse bada hota hai? Pyar ka rishte ki loi value nai?

 **Bulbul:** {Noddes her head in no} Nai di esi baat nai hai… mere parents jo bhi they… main nai janti unhe… lekin main janti hut oh apko… Abhijeet uncle..Tarika anty… Asha maa… mere punters ap sab hi toh ho meri family.. {Smiles in tears}

 **Ruhana:** {Rubbs of her tears with her fingers  & smiles} Toh fir! Now give me that million dollar smile of my princess….

 _Bulbul smiled & hugged her..bcz of which Teddy got pressed & it vocalized "I LOVE YOU GURIYA" which made both girls laugh… & again they hugged each other….._

 **Flashback Ends..**

 **Ruhana:** To ab btaiye aplog kya wo ladki khush thi vaha? Kya vo khush thi us orphanage mein? Ya ab bhi aplog yahi kahenge ki usey vaha kisi baat ki kami nai hui… {Abhirika were silent with teary eyes  & realized their mistake…Ruhana then rubs off her tears & now speaks in a bit soft tone} Aur aplog kehte ho ki apne uska dhyan rakha… {Sighs} Plz abhi mujhe kuch der akely chor dijiye…

 _Saying so Ruhana left for her room while Abhirika were still standing still. Ruhana's words still echoing in their mind._ _Ruhana rushed towards her room in great hurry….. Her eyes wew moist.. suddenly her gaze fell on her phone..she picked it up & when unlocked the screen there flashed the wallpaper which was her pic clicked with Bulbul…Both were smiling & seemed happy & relaxed. She smeared wallpaper as if smearing Bulbul's face….Tears rolled down her eyes….._

 **Luka chuppi bahut huyi saamne aa ja naa  
Kahan kahan dhoondha tujhe  
Thak gayi hai ab teri maa**

 **Aaja saanjh hui mujhe teri fikar  
Dhundhla gayi dekh meri nazar aa ja na **

_She was crying & worried for her daughter.._

 **Aaja saanjh hui mujhe teri fikar  
Dhundhla gayi dekh meri nazar aa ja na **

_She remembered how she met Bulbul for the first time when she visited Orphanage. Bulbul was being scolded by Asha maa for some of her mischieve…when Ruhana came forward & requested Asha maa for forgiving the girl that time… That was how she was being called "Ruhana di" by the girl…which later was replaced by "Roo di" & with time their bond grew more & more stronger…._

 **Kya bataoon maa kahan hoon main  
Yahan udney ko mere khula aasmaan hai  
Tere kisson jaisa bhola salona  
Jahan hain yahan sapno vala  
Meri patang ho befikar udd rahi hai maa  
Dor koi loote nahin beech se kaate na**

 _She came out of trance & found her still sitting on bed with her phone in her hand…. & found her phone screen being wet by her tear drops…_

 **Aaja saanjh hui mujhe teri fikar  
Dhundhla gayi dekh meri nazar aa ja na**

 _Here, Bulbul in captivity was being tied with ropes. She was sobbing remembering how she was always told that she was an orphan & now a few time ago she came across the truth that she was never an orphan but had a family..her parents were alive. She knew them but not as her parents but as her "Roo di" & "Acp uncle"…._

 **Teri raah takey aankhiyaan  
Jaane kaisa kaisa hoye jiyaa**

 _Bulbul reminded how Ruhana use to care about her, worry about her & love her & treat her like her younger sibling…._

 **Teri raah takey aankhiyaan  
Jaane kaisa kaisa hoye jiyaa **

_Here, Ruhana reminded how that evening for the first time Bulbul argued with her. How she reacted with her that day. Remembered how Bulbul ran to her room crying, Remembered how they again patched up._

 **Dhire dhire aangan utre andhera, mera deep kahan  
Dhalke suraj kare ishara chanda tu hai kahan  
Mere chanda tu hai kahan  
Luka chuppi bahut huyi saamne aa ja naa  
Kahan kahan dhoondha tujhe thak gayi hai ab teri maa**

 _She again came to reality & the mere truth that Bulbul still was away from her made fresh tears run down her cheeks…._

 **Aaja saanjh hui mujhe teri fikar  
Dhundhla gayi dekh meri nazar aa ja na **

_Here, Bulbul was crying. She just wanted to escape from the captivity the very moment & go hug Ruhana…for now she knew she was her mother._

 **Aaja saanjh hui mujhe teri fikar  
Dhundhla gayi dekh meri nazar aa ja na **

_Bulbul was trying hard to untie the ropes but all in vain…. While she was trying to escape a hand smeared her hair. She raised her gaze & found Ruhana who was smiling sweetly. She too smiled with moist eyes & mouther __**"Mumma"….**_ _Ruhana helped untie her & she immediately hugged her mother & closed her eyes in warm embarace of her mother. After a few minutes she opened her eyes & found herself still tied with ropes. She looked here & there but found her nowhere.. tears rolled down her eyes as she understood that it was only a mere imagination._

 **Kaise tujhko dikhaun yahaan hai kya  
Maine jharne se paani maa tod ke piya hai  
Guchcha guchcha kai khwabon ka uchal ke chuwa hai  
Chaaya liya bhali dhoop yahaan hai  
Naya naya sa hai roop yahan  
Yahaan sab kuch hai maa phir bhi  
Lage bin tere mujhko akela**

 _Here. Ruhana was smearing the wallpaper of her phone. She held her phone close to her heart as if hugging Bulbul herself. Here Bulbul felt something strange. Though she was though in captivity yet felt a sudden pleasant feeling. Here, Ruhana with closed eyes was remembering her daughter. Praying for her daughter's safety & waiting for her to return back to her. She wanted to place warm kisses on her face, hug her tight, smear her head & tell how much she loves her. Here Bulbul was sitting with moist eyes praying to God to unite to her family once… once before she dies. Both Mother daughter were restless at their heart unknowing about future._

 **Aaja saanjh hui mujhe teri fikar  
Dhundhla gayi dekh meri nazar aa ja na**

 _Here, in Abhirika's Room Tarika was crying, Abhijeet was consoling her. They were worried for their Daughter & granddaughter & praying for getting everything back to normal & Safety of the abducted girl. Where as Here downstairs…. Vineet was too worried for his daughter but still in dilemma to choose b/w his only daughter & his duty._

… _ **..To be continued**_

 _ **A/N:- So guys kaisa laga ye update… Do lemme know through your reviews… & for knowing further.. stay tuned**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless you**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Plz R & R**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N: Hi sweeties….. m back again with next update ….. but first of all I would like to thank all my reviewers who made me smile through their reviews…**

 **Dayavineet's Girl: M really glad u liked my sulplize… and the virtual hug you sent me …. I received that too..hehe… love u mumma… Plz don't be mad at Nannu nani anymore….**

 **Guest: Your review was a cute one…m sorry that last update made u so emotional that u were out of tissues..hehe… but yeah m sorry honey I can't help it… the story has to go that way…but yeah I promise you that you won't be disattisfied with the climax…. Here's the nxt update…enjoy..**

 **Asfika sheqh: Thank you so much for ur appreciation…. I'll try to make story worth reading as it proceeds further…. Thanks again honey..**

 **Palak96: Hi choti…. Amm..was not shocked but yeah m gald u find this story worth reading… N yeah those dialogues were inspired from "Ghayal 2" only… actually fankly speaking that father daughter convo was 2** **nd** **reason for this story to happen… so how could I miss that convo..hehe… n thanks Palle u're review did made my day..**

 **Tessa: Hi… yeah sweety its like since forever I got any review from ur side… actually u were like regular reviewer so I thought must be busy with ur work…. But here u're back…I hope everything's ok with u .. n I heartly welcome you .,..n about ur review! Thanks for that honey… n about Ruvi & Bulbul's unison …who can say that they'll be together in the end ! hehehahaha {Smirk}**

 **Thanks Nilu di..for ur appreciation too ummaahhh…lv ya**

" **HAPPY WEDNESSDAY"**

 **Recap: In last update you read that Ruhana blames Abhirika for making Bulbul live away from her family… she was crying & praying for well being of her daughter…Also Vineet was in Dilemma to choose b/w his daughter & duty….**

 **Now Further…..**

 **Downstairs…. In Lobby….**

 _Vineet was still trying to overcome the two big shocks about Ruhana & Bulbul. He appointed the police force in search of Makhija & his hide out but till now he was on loose._

 **Insp. Shindey:** Sir! Ye ap kya kar rahe hain! Apne hmari police ko Makhija ka pta lganey ka kam kyu de rakha hai! Esa karney se toh apki beti khatre mein aa skti hai..

 **Vineet:** Main janta hun Shindey main kya kar raha hun! Mujhe bhi chinta hai Bulbul ki..lekin mujhe iss baat ki bhi chinta hai ki agar Makhija ko maine abhi janey diya toh voh pta nai kitni tabahi machayga… aj ek zindgi khatre mein hai lekin kal najaney kitni zindgiya daav pe hogi….main is baat ka risk bhi toh nai le skta na!

 **Insp. Madan:** Vo sab toh thik hai sir lekin usey hmne ek baar pakda hai toh fir pakad lenge.. Lekin sir ap bhi jante ho ki voh kuch bhi kar sakta hai…kahin vo Bulbul ko koi nuksaan na pahuncha de….

 **Vineet:** Nai Madan vo esa kuch nai karega… jbtak uske khilaf sare subut main usey vapis nai de deta vo kuch nai krega…

 **Insp. Madan:** But sir! Ap jante ho abhi Makhija lockup se chutne k baad fir se pagal ho gya hoga… jaise usney abhi apko dhamki di thi vedieo call pe agar usney sach mein kahi… abhi vo bahut dari hui hogi sir aur fir apko yaad hai vo din jb Bulbul ne glti se apki gun se goli chla di aur sehm gai thi…

 **Flashback…**

 _Vineet had just arrived from work… Kakka served him water… he while drinking water placed his cap, gun & stick on the table…._

 **Vineet:** Kakka! Aj ghar mein itni shanty kyu hai? Bulbul kahan hai!

 **Kakka:** Sahb vo yahi toh thi abhi apke aney se phle {Saw Bulbul hiding behind a chair but signalled him to keep quiet at which he smiled  & noddes in no at her antics….then turns to Vineet} Pta nai sahb…yahi kahi hogi…

 **Vineet:** Hmm…

 **Bulbul:** {Stands up keeps his police cap on her head  & holds the gun playfully & mimics pointing Gun at Vineet who still was unaware of her presence} Khabardar! Hilney ki koshish mat karna…. Police ne tumhe charo taraf se gher liya hai…

 **Vineet:** {Too smiles  & pretends to be scared} Nai plz goli mat chalana inspector…

 **Bulbul:** {Laughs fakely } Hehehaha…. Zyada hoshiyari krne ki koshish mat karna… ab hath upper… aur piche mudho..

 **Vineet:** Thik hai inspector… lekin plz don't shoot…. {Smiles while pretending scared}

 **Bulbul:** {Chuckles} Bank se jitna paisa bhi churaya hai… sab vapis kardo….

 **Vineet:** Thik hai inspector lekin pl zap gun nichey karo

 **Bulbul:** {Noddes in no} Nai phle paise…

 **Vineet:** {takes out two big chocolate bars from pocket of his pants which was almost his daily routine  & forwards it} Ye liye inspector… sare k sare paise … ab plz mujhe janey dijiye….

 **Bulbul:** {Chuckles getting her fav chocolate bars ….  & pung on the bars & then speaks } Hmm…thik hai… tumne sara paisa lauta kar bahut acha kam kiya… main koshish karungi… {Realized & got back to her character} I mean karunga k tumhe kanoon kam se kam saza de….

 **Vineet:** {Smiles widely at her antics and steps forward  & bends a little towards her & taps her cheeks} Toh inspector ab to hap khush hain na ! {Bulbul smiled ear to ear showing her chocolate bars she just got from him…he smiled at her & forwards his hand} To ab meri gun aur cap mujhe milegi…!

 **Bulbul:** {With her most innocent expressions} Apko gun aur cap chahiye! {Vineet noddes in yes…at which she smirked} to lekr dikhao….

 _And runs while Vineets chases her… she was running here & there in lobby while Vineet was chasing her. Though being a Supercop he could easily catch her but he was intentionally chasing her just for her sake. This whole scenario was being witnessed by Kakka , Insp. Madan & Shindey … Suddenly she stumped over something & lost her balance because of which she unintentionally pressed the trigger of the gun which shot & bullet hit a vase placed in front & it craked in one blow…. At which she out of fear & shock remained fallen on floor… Everyone rushed to her…_

 **Vineet:** {Knelt on both knees  & tried to help her raise from floor & asked in worried tone} Bulbul! Tum thik ho beta! Kahin lagi toh nai! Dikhao mujhe …{Bulbul was so scared of that gunshot that she was freezed at her place …..Vineet saw her like that & shaked her} Bulbul! Bulbul!

 _Bulbul came back to her senses …looked around….. like she still was trying to get back to her senses…she looked t Vineet who was calling her name ….She immediately hugged him tight as tight as she could because she was scared of the gunshot she heard for the first time….Vineet understood her condition & hugged her back trying to calm her_

 **Vineet:** {Smearing her hair} Shhh…..That's ok…that's ok beta…. Main hun na yaha!…. tumare Acp uncle hain na tumare paas! That's ok! … relax….

 **Flashback Ends….**

 **Insp. Shindey:** Apko yaad hai na kitni mushkil se vo shant hui thi !Aur ab…ab toh voh us Makhija k kbze mein hai….sochiye vo bachi is waqt kitni sehmi padi hogi… Plz sir… Makhija ko sare evidence lauta dijiye issey phle ki vo Bulbul ko koi nuksaan pahunchaye.

 _This made Vineet even more confused of his decision. He was having mixed feelings of shock & happiness & sadness. For now he knew why Ruhana's tears & her sorrow made him so restless. & he knew why Bulbul was so special for him from day 1… He was having a big conflicts with his thoughts about what to do & what not to do. On one hand he wanted to save his only daughter about whom he got to knew a while ago… wanted her to be save from any & every danger… but the situation was all together opposite . His daughter was still in big trouble & he was left with only two choices. One to save his daughter & submit all evidences in court & again arrest him so that Makhija could pay for his sins thus saving numerous inncocent lives or second was to save his daughter by returning the evidences to the criminal. Tears brimmed his eyes.. he closed his eyes to let go the water of his eyes… Suddenly something struck his mind. He immediately called his ooficers & ordered them to meet him at a place & he too left from Abhirika's home…._

 **Somewhere…in outskirts of city… A secluded place….**

 **Isnp.:** Sir apney hmein itni jaldbazi mein yaha kyu bulaya?

 **Vineet:** Isliye kiunki… {Explained them everything} Got it! {All nodded} Now move…

 **Inspector:** Yes sir…

 **Here, Makhija's hide out…**

 _Bulbul's hands were tied at back & her legs too were tied with a rope. She was constantly trying to escape from ropes but drastically failing in it. _

**Makhija:** { Laughing at her} Jitni bhi koshish krle ladki… tu kabhi yaha se nikal nai paygi… aur vo Acp….! Vo bhi tujhe chura nai payga..

 **Bulbul:** {Requesting} Plz mujhe jane do…{shouts}let me go…plz

 **Makhija:** {Laughs evilly again} Chilla…aur jitna chahe chilla… teri ye chikh..teri ye tadap… mujhe bahut sukun de raha hai aur mujhe tab aur bhi sukun milega jab tera vo baap sare subut lautaney ayga..tb..tb main uska jo haal karunga… {Laughs}

 **Bulbul:** Nahi… vo nai aynge ….kiunki vo jante hain k mujhse zada important hai unki duty…

 **Makhija:** Vo ayga aur zarur ayaga aur meri baat manega bhi…

 **Bulbul:** Nai vo kabhi tujh jaise criminal k samne nahi jhukenge.

 **Makhija:** {Pulls her hair harshly with which she screams in pain} Aaee… tujhe bada bharosa hai na apney baap pe! Toh chal main bhi dekhta hu k kaise vo teri chikhein sun pata hai.. {To his goon} Aee suno… zara us Acp ko phone lgao re…

 _Goon was about to dial Acp's no. when they were attacked by Vineet & his police force. Makhija's goons were being knocked out by Police…_

 **Vineet:** {Pointing gun at Makhija} Tujhe kya laga! Main ese hi tujh jaise insaan ki baat manunga!

 **Makhija:** Lekin tum yaha tak aye kaise? Tumhe kaise pta chla k main yaha hun?

 **Vineet:** Tumare diye clue ki badaulat…. Tumne mujhe draya tha k tumne Bulbul ka hath katkr mujhe gift kiya hai.. lekin jb main Ruhana k ghar pahuncha toh vaha mujhe kuch nai mila… fir jb tumne vedieo call ki… tab maine dekha ki tumne Bulbul ko kisi aam rassi ki jagah kapde ko rassi ki tarah bandha hai… aur tumare piche jo cartons dikh rahe they vedieo mein unpe kuch likha toh nai tha lekin kuch paraney kpde aur unke piche se ek machine dikhai di… baad mein sochne par mujhe pata chla ki tum ek purani band kapde ki factory mein chupe hue ho… bs tab sabhi bnd factories ka pta lgaya aur bs …

 **Makhija:** Manna pdega Acp tum ese hi Acp nai ho…

 **Vineet:** Ab chonch band…. Ab apna muh adalat mein kholna samjhe! [signals his officer to untie Bulbul's ropes…  & the officer steps further to untie those ropes while Vineet continued} Tujhe kya laga tha ki meri beti ko meri kamzori bna kar mujhse sare evidence chinn loge!...kabhi nai….tere jaise kaminey insaan ki jagah sirf aur sirf salakhon k piche hai…

 **Makhija:** { looks here  & there & then pushed the officer who was untying Bulbul's ropes. He pointed his gun on her head & threatens him} Aeee ACP… chal chup chap gun niche…

 **Vineet:** {Worried tone} Nai…ruko..plz Bulbul ko kuch mat karna… {Then signals his officers who too placed their guns on the floor  & the goons picked those guns & now all officers were at Gun point of goons}

 **Makhija:** Kya Acp! Tujhe pata hai teri kamzori kya hai? Tum dil se sochtey ho aur main dimag se…ab dekho dil se na sochtey to tum bhi zinda reh patey aur ye subut bhi court mein pesh kar patey…

 **Vineet:** Dekh Makhija tujhe evidence chahiye…. Ye le… { & forwards some papers along with a pendrive from his pocket} ..lekin chor de meri beti ko…

 **Makhija:** { As his goons hand over those evidence to him he Laughs evilly} Hahahaha.. {Then in serious tone} Tujhe kya lagta hai ki tu ye evidence mujhe dekar {Presses his gun on her head} iss ladki ko bacha lega! Tujhse toh mujhe bahut se hisab chukta karne hain…. Aur iss ladki k zariye main vo sare hisab lunga….

 _Then signalled his goons & some of them came forward & Makhija pushed Bulbul towards them. With that sudden jerk Bulbul lost her balance but managed to save herself from falling on floor. The goons surrounded her… She was too scared._

 **Makhija:** {Smirks} Tune iss ladki ki vjh se meri jungle vali drug deal ki dhajjiya uda di.. mujhpe hath saaf kiya na! ab meri bari kiunki ab mere admi teri beti pe hath saaf krenge aur tub s tmasha dekhta reh jayga… lekin kuch nai kar payga…

 _With which Bulbul got scared & Looked at Vineet for help. Vineet too out fear for his daughter & anger for Makhija & his goons put forward a step which resulted in earning a hit on his leg with an iron rod by a goon because of which he stubbled & was to fall on floor but goons held him tightly while he tried to escape from their grip to save his daughter.._

 **Makhija:** {Laughing} Ab dekh apni beti ki barbadi ka manzar..

 **Vineet:** {Yells} Naii…. Dekh Makhija teri dushmani toh mujhse hai na! tu chahe to mujhe mar dal par meri beti ko janey de… plz chor de usey bachi hai vo…

 **Makhija:** {1st smirks  & then in a bit serious tone} Teri isi bachi ne ek din orphanage k bahr sbke samne meri insult ki… fir meri drug deal ka kabara krne vali bhi yahi thi toh ab main kaise chor du issey….

 _Then signals his goons. She was stepping back in fear while goons were stepping forward to approach her. Finally they caught her.._

 **Bulbul:** {Trying hard to escapefrom their grip} Chodo mujhe.. leave me… {due to fear tears rolling down her eyes….} leave me…. {Looked at Vineet hoping for help} Papa! {But a goon's hand approached at her shoulder  & he teared both arms of her top exposing her arms… at which she screamed..} Papa! Bachao…..

 **Vineet:** {Trying hard to escape from goon's grip with which Goons too were pulled ahead with him} Naii…. Choro usey…choro meri beti ko… {Threatening them} Agar uska baal bhi banka hua toh tum logo ko yahi zinda gadh dunga… {again loudly} Choro meri beti ko…

 _But goons ignored his warning & smirking were stepping towards her with their lusty intentions . while trying to escape from their grip, she jerks goons but herself lost balance & fell on floor._

 **Bulbul:** {While crawling back in fear  & begging them} Plz mujhe janey do…. Plz… {As the goon's hands were approaching closer & closer ..she was scared to the core & closed her eyes & placed her hand in front of her face trying to defend herself & screams in fear} Naaiiiii…..

 _With her scream…. Vineet now boiling like lava jerked the goons who were griping him & disbalancing them he with a speed of bullet pung on the goons who were trying to approach Bulbul & with lightening speed knocked them down. All this happened in such a fast pace that everyone was astonished that what just happened. He signalled his officers who also pung on goons & fight started b/w them. _

**Vineet:** {Bent at her level  & cupped her face & asks in a worried tone} Beta tum thik ho! {Bulbul sobbing nodded & hugged him as she was really scared… he meared her head} M hun na beta….shhh! Mere rehtey kuch nai hoga tumhe… {Then he saw that Makhija was tryinh to escape from there unnoticed by other officers who were busy fighting with goons.. he took her to a safe corner & instructed her to stay there until he comes back for her..she nodded while he wasting no time threw an iron rod towards him from a preety good distance which inpite of flying b/w fighting goons & his officers hit Makhija on his back with which he fell on ground.. Vineet rushed to him & starts beating him mercilessly} Teri himmat kaise hui meri beti k sath esa krne ki sochne ki bhi…. Galti ki maine jo usi din tujhe police encounter bna kar tujhe mar deta jb tuney phli baar Bulbul ko kidnap krne ki galti ki… tujhe chorunga to main aj bhi nai… teri jaan lelunga main….{& again hits him while he defended back & a killer fight started B/w the two….}

 **Makhija:** {While fighting with Vineet} Aur maine galti ki teri beti ko pichli baar zinda rkhne ki…usey toh tabhi tapka dena chahiye tha…

 **Vineet:** {Makhija's words raised his rage  & he while hitting him} Tujhe toh main… { while their fight was going on Evidences got destroyed & Vineet's expressions changed to worried one's}

 **Makhija:** {Laughs at him looking at his worried expressions} Haha… lo Acp ab toh sabut bhi khatam ho gye ab tum kya karoge…. Sirf ek ladki k byan pe toh tum mujhe girftar bhi ni kar sktey ab toh… {again laughs evilly}

 **Vineet:** {suddenly his expressions changed  & he smirked & held him from his collars} Tujhe kya lagta hai k tu bach jayga! Bachega toh tu ab bhi nai…. Kiunki ye toh sirf copy they asli sabut to mere paas surakshit pade hain…

 **Makhija:** {Shocked} Kya! Itna bada dhokha..

 **Vineet:** {Smiles} Tit for tat.. tune mujhse dhokha krne ki koshish ki… ab tujhe bhi dhokha hi mila ..

 _Makhija frowns in anger & get a chance to pick a gun which must had been fallen during that fight…._

 **Makhija:** {Smirks} Nai ACP …Makhija kabhi har nai sakta… ab tu aur teri beti sab mere hathon hi tapkoge… {He points the gun on Vineet  & laughs evilly….& then press the trigger of the gun.. and there's a loud voice of gunshot}

 **Bulbul:** {Scared  & screams loudly} Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

… _ **.To be continued**_

 _ **A/N:- Heheehahahah … {Smirking} To kaisa laga cliffhanger….. hihi…**_

 _ **How was this evill episode ? {Wink}**_

 _ **So what next? Kya Makhija jeet jayga?**_

 _ **For more queries generating in your minds right now… stay tuned for next update…**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **God bless u all**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Lv**_

 _ **Plz R &R**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **A/N: Hi ppl… m here again with next installment of the story …. Will be posting next & Last chapter soon…. **

**Dayavineet's girl, Palak96, Tessa, djn thanks guys…thanks for your lvly reviews on last update..here's the next one… Enjoy…**

" **HAPPY FRIDAY"**

 **Recap: Vineet reached at Makhija's hide out & tried to save his daughter. He with Makhija turned in a deadly fight after which Makhija gains a moment to shoot Vineet & Bulbul…**

 **Now Further…..**

 _As Makhija shot the bullet at Vineet, Vineet got aside & bullet didn't harm him…& he punged on Makhija again with a fiery lion…_

 **Vineet:** {To Makhija} Tujhe to ab Kanoon se sakht se sakht saza dilvaunga…. {to his officers} Le jao isey….

 _And handed over Makhija to his officers & saw the arrested goons moving out under custody of his officers & then looked at direction where he hid Bulbul. He moved towards her. She stood up & looked at him with moist eyes. He too looked at her with wet eyes & opened his arms to her._

 **Bulbul:** {Smiled in tears  & rushed towards him} Papa! {She hugged him while he too hugged her back}

 **Vineet:** {While in hug} M sorry beta… meri vajah se tumhe itna sab bear krna pada… {Then separates from hug} M sorry beta meri vajah se un kamino ne tumhe nuskaan pahunchane ki koshish ki..{Inspects her wounds as her forehead was injured..while blood was oozing from left side of her lower lip  & there were marks of bruises on her arm too}

 **Bulbul:** {Smiling} M ok papa… {Looked at her bruised arms  & rope marks on her wrist} Ye…ye kuch nai hai… {Then looks at him} main toh khush hun… khush hun ye jaan kar ki mere Papa hain… meri mumma hain…. {Speaks while smiling with happy tears} Meri bhi apni ek family hai….main akeli nai hun papa… main anath nai hun…..

 **Vineet:** {Too smiles in tears at her excitement  & cups her face} Han Bulbul! Tum akeli nai ho beta… ab se toh bilkul nai..tumare papa hain tumare sath aur ab kabhi tumhe khud se alag nai honey denge… Main sab thik kardunga beta….. sab thik kardunga….

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles} Promise!

 **Vineet:** Promise…. {Then kisses on her forehead  & again huggs her} Ab main tumhe kabhi kuch nai honey dunga Bulbul… I promise….

 _Insp. Shindey & Insp. Madan who were witnessing this unison of father daughter also got emotional. They smiled watching how their __**"ANGRY YOUNG MAN"**_ _had switched into a_ _ **"CARING FATHER"**_ _mode…. Insp. Madan called Abhijeet & informed that Bulbul is now safe & they'll becoming in a while…..._

 **Insp. Madan:** {To Vineet} Sir! { Vineet looked at him parting away from his daughter} Congratulations sir! Akhir apko apki beti mil hi gayi…. Apko bhi ek family mil gai…

 **Insp. Shindey:** Yes sir… Main bhi apke liye bahut khush hun…. {Smiles while Vineet smiles  & noddes } Sir vo hmne Abhijeet ji ko inform kar diya hai..toh hmein bhi ab chalna chahiye….

 **Vineet:** {Noddes  & looks at Bulbul} Chlein!

 _Bulbul noddes excitingly as she though was going to meet familiar people but now this time she will meet them as her_ _ **"OWN FAMILY"**_ _… Vineet first took Bulbul to hospital for her first aid & then took her to Abhirika's home….._

 **Abhirika's Home…**

 _Ruhana was in hall pacing here & there waiting for her daughter…. She was desperately looking at door again & again….. Finally after a long while she heard scretching of car tire as someone applied the brakes of his wheels. She was keenly looking at door when Vineet entered the house …She looked at him keenly then saw Bulbul appearing from behind him holding his hand like a kid… Ruhana smiled…._

 **Ruhana:** Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** Mumma! {then rushed to her  & hugged her tight}

 **Ruhana:** {Parted the hug} Tum thik toh hona Guriya! Aur ye ghav! {Looked at bandage on her forehead} bahut dard ho rha hoga na….!

 **Bulbul:** {smiles} Nai.. bilkul nai…kiunki ab meri mumma jo mil gayi hain mujhe…

 **Ruhana:** {Smiled} Han beta… aur ab mumma hmesha tumare sath hain.. {she then kissed all over her face } M sorry beta itna waqt tumhe orphanage mein!

 **Bulbul:** Koi baat nai mumma…atleast ab toh ap ho na mere sath…

 _Abhirika came forward…_

 **Abhijeet:** {Folding hands} Ruhana, humlog tumare aur Bulbul k gunehgar hain…kya hmein tum maaf kardogi plz….

 **Ruhana:** {Immediately held his hand} sirf ek shart par..

 **Tarika:** Kaunsi shart?

 **Ruhana:** K ab aplog kabhi mere samne ese hath nai joroge…. N m sorry too.. maine bhi aplogo k sath bahut galat behave kiya… plz mujhe bhi maaf kardijiye…

 **Bulbul:** {In a innocent way} Aur main toh bs apne Nanu nani ka pyar chahti hu…usmein mafi kya kregi!

 _ **Abhirika looked at each other then pulled her & Bulbul in a family hug….**_

 **Bulbul:** {Parting from hug} Mumma aj main bahut khush hun…. Aj mujhe ap milgayi… {Looks at Abhirika} Nannu nanni mil gye.. {Looks at Vineet} aur mujhe mere papa bhi mil gye…. Mujhe meri family mil gayi… ab humlog hmesha sath rahenge haina mumma!

 _ **Abhirika, Ruvi & Vinay exchanged glances on her innocent words.**_

 **Abhijeet:** {To Ruhana} Roo beta I think hmein iss bare mein baat karni chahaiye…

 **Tarika:** {Noddes} Han beta tumare papa bilkul thik keh rahe hain…aur fir phle ki baat alag thi par ab {Taps Bulbul's cheeks softly} ab baat aur hai…

 **Ruhana:** Kuch alag nai hai mumma…farq sirf itna hai ki ab meri beti mere sath hi rahegi…

 **Vinay's Father:** {To Abhijeet} Dekhiye mujhe lagta hai ki mere bête k kehne pe itna sab honeey k bavjood hmne iss rishtey k liye haan keh diya tha…lekin ab! Hallat badal gye hain…..mujhe lagta hai ki hmein ye rishta…..

 **Vinay:** Dad! What are you saying? Kuch nai badla hai dad…. {Looks at Ruhana} Na Ruhana ji k liye mera pyar aur na hi unki life mein jo hua ya ho rah hai ..mujhe ussey koi farq nai padta… Mujhe toh bs Ruhana ji ki khushi chahiye…aur agar {Looks at Bulbul} unki khushi Bulbul se hai toh hum usey adopt krlenge orphanage se…vaise bhi papers toh ready hi hain… {Then again looks at Ruhana} Agar apko koi aitraaz na ho toh main apka hath ab bhi thamna chahta hun… lekin agar apne {Looks at Vineet} apna irada badal liya hai to bhi main apke uss faisle ki izzat karunga…

 **Ruhana:** {Was stunned at his words..she smiled a little with moist eyes} Vinay ap sach mein bahut ache hain..thank you so much apne ek sache dost ki tarah mera sath diya hmesha…

 **Bulbul:** {Confused} Lekin mere papa toh {Points at Vineet who was standing helpless} vo hain..fir ye sab!?

 **Ruhana:** {ist looked at Vineet with anger then turns to Vinay} Vinay apko mujhpe taras khane ki koi zarurat nai hai…apnea b tak mera bahut sath diya hai….. mere liye vahi kafi hai…main apni beti ki parvarish apne dum pr kar sakti hun..isliye agar ap chahe toh…

 **Vinay:** Nai Ruhana.. main apse pyar krta hun…aur pyar karne vale yun bich raste chorkr nai jate…

 **Ruhana:** {Smiled lightly} Thanks Vinay ap itna toh samajhte hain na… {Then looks at Vineet} par kuch log shayad ye baat nai samjh paye… {Then again turns to Vinay} Thanks for everything….

 **Vinay:** Apke liye main kuch bhi kar sakta hun…mujhe bs apki khushi aur sath chahiye.

 **Vinay's Father:** Lekin Vinay! Tumne sab soch samajh k faisla kiya hai na! dekho jaldbazi achi nai..

 **Vinay:** Nai dad… I know main kya kar raha hun and trust me main job hi kar raha hun… bahut sahi kar raha hun…

 **Bulbul:** {Looks at Vineet with wooried expressions  & then at Ruhana} Lekin mumma!

 **Ruhana:** {Cups her face} Tumhe apni mumma pe bharosa toh hai na!

 **Bulbul:** {Noddes} Han …lekin!

 **Ruhana:** Toh bs…mumma job hi kregi…tumari bhalai k liye hi kregi….aur ab koi tumhe apni mumma se dur nai kar sakta…

 **Vineet:** {As Bulbul was about to say something… he interrupted} Bulbul! Beta tumari mumma bilkul thik keh rahi hain.. {Ruhana turned her face to other side ignoring him} Vo tumhe achi se achi parvarish de sakti hain… {Then looked at Ruhana who still was ignoring him} Lekin Ruhana…abhi 2 din mein Makhija ki case ki haering hai….tab tak khatra tala nai hai toh kya agar tumhe preshani na ho toh main Bulbul ko apney sath leja sakta hun! {Looks at Bulbul with moist eyes and a light smile..smearing her head at which Bulbul too smiled in tears} Aur fir ek akhri baar main apni beti k sath thoda waqt bhi bita lunga {Looks at her with a hope}

 **Ruhana:** {Turns to him  & jerks Vineet's hands from Bulbul's head which amazed both father-daughter} Agar tumhe lagta k **"MERI BETI"** k liye ye thik rahega toh thik hai….. {Emphasises on word "Meri Beti" }

 **Bulbul:** {Shouts while tears rolled down her cheeks} Ye log kya baat kar rahe ho!? Mujhe a jitney saalon bad mere mummy papa mile aur aj vo fir alag ho rahe hain… Toh mera batwara kyu!? Nai mujhe kuch ni pata …mujhe apdono chahiye… mujhe mere mummy papa dono chahiye… {To Abhirika} Nanu! Nani! Plz ap bolo na Mumma ko plz bolo unko k esa na krein….

 _Abhirika felt pity for girls & then Tarika turns to Ruhana…._

 **Tarika:** Roo beta… main janti hu k jo kuch tumne saha vo sab bhulana itna asan nai hai….lekin beta ab jab sab thik hai aur Bulbul bhi hmare paas hai toh kyu na tum ek baar phir apney faisley pe thande dimag se gaur kro… Tum ek baar Vineet se baat krke sab sought kr lena chahiye… Mana ussey glti hui hai lekin uski vajah bhi thon a bache….

 **Ruhana:** {Astoshished at her mother's words} Mumma ye ap mujhe keh rahe ho! Apt oh jantey ho na k us waqt kin halaton sehmein guzrna pada tha…! ap ye soch bhi kaise sakti hain k main a buss insane pe fir bharosa karungi jisney ek baar kisi k khne pe apne bache ko chor gya!

 **Tarika:** Lekin beta uski bhi toh majburi thi….aur fir glti toh mujhse aur tere papa se bhi hui thi jb tum hmein maaf kar sakti ho toh Vineet ko kyu nai?

 **Ruhana:** {Sighs} Ok fine! Main baat karungi Vineet se..lekin ussey zada ap kuch expect mat karna aplog…

 _Saying so she moved to her room…. Abhirika looked at Vineet…. Who thanks them with eyes & then looks at Bulbul & assures her & moved to Ruhana's room in hope of getting everything sought as he too loves her…_

… _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Precap: Ruvi had an argument … Ruhana is getting married…. Bulbul is leaving Ruhana's home to live with his father…**_

 _ **A/N:- So how was this epi?**_

 _ **Kya lagta hai k Ruvi k bich sab thik ho payga? Ya Banegi Ruhana Vinay ki dulhaniya?**_

 _ **To know more ..stay tuned … till then**_

 _ **God bless u**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Lv**_

 _ **Plz R & R**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **A/N: Hi guys….. hows u all? I hope you ppl didn't had to wait so much…. Bcz here m back with the last chapter of the story… but first of all thanks to all the reviewers who supported me until now…**

 **DayaVineet's girl**

 **Palak96**

 **Teki Jyoti**

 **Tessa**

 **Asfiqa sheqh**

 **Nilu di**

 **Guest**

 **Shubham jain**

 **Princess season**

 **Adi**

 **Sweety**

 **Djn**

 **Thanks guys..thank you so much…. & thanks to silent readers too {If any}**

" **HAPPY READING"**

 **Recap: Vineet & his team was successful in knocking down Makhija & his goons…..Vineet saving his daughter took her to Abhirika's home where her family was waiting for her eagerly especially Ruhana…. Bulbul was happy that now she got her family but Ruhana was not ready to go with Vineet & Vinay too was ready to marry her & take care of Bulbul as his own daughter. Vineet was helpless though he loved her but bcz he was guilty of leaving her when she needed her the most in past he didn't opposed her decision & requested Ruhana to permit him to take his daughter with him for last two days before the hearing of Makhija's case. Ruhana though unwilling but accepted. Bulbul was crying & requesting that she wants both her parents but Ruhana was adamant..Abhirika asked Ruhana o talk to Vineet to sort out things b/w them for Bulbul's sake…Though unwilling but she agreed but said it won't change her decision ….**

 **Now Further…**

 **Abhirika's Home…**

 _As Vineet moved to Ruhana's room Bulbul prayed to God for not parting her parents…._

 **Bulbul's Pov:** Bhagwan ji….aj …aj mujhe mere mummy papa dono miley hain…lekin…lekin unko fir ap alag kar rahe ho…. Nai…. Ye to cheating hai na ….. not fair … mujhe mere mummy papa dono chahiye…. Ap chaho to mere sare fav. Teddy's lelo…. Mujhe kuch bhi hogs toh bhi main school se chutti nai karungi lekin plz bhagwan ji mujhe mere mummy papa dono dedo…. Plz koi esa rasta dikhao k main kabhi unse dur na ho aur na hi kabhi vo ek duje se dur hon…. {All of a sudden her gaze fell on Vinay who was talking to his parents… she thinks for a while then moved to him} Vinay uncle!

 **Vinay:** {Turns to her} Han Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** Uncle kya main apse do min baat kar skti hun! Plz..

 **Vinay:** {noddes} Han beta bolo na…

 **Bulbul:** Uncle ap toh jante ho k yaha kya chal raha hai… main apse request krna chahti hu ap manoge!

 **Vinay:** {Understood..} Lekin beta main!

 **Bulbul:** {Folding her hands in front of him} Plz uncle… mujhe bahut saalon k baad mere mummy papa miley hain…meri family mili hai…. Lekin aj mere parents alag ho rahe hain…. Plz ap Mumma ki bjay kisi aur se shadi karlo …dekhiye uncle apko toh koi aur life partner bhi mil jaygi lekin merit oh sirf ek hi mumma hain….aur mere papa bhi ek hi hain…. Plz uncle apke ek decision se mujhe mere mummy papa dono mil jaynge…. Plz uncle… {Sits down  & holds his legs} I beg of you uncle… plz mujhe meri mumma lautado… mujhe meri family lauta do….

 **Vinay:** {Immediately holds her shoulder  & raise her} Beta plz don't do this…. Aur dekho….ye…ye sirf mera faisla nai hai…. Ruhanaji ka bhi hai….

 **Bulbul:** Plz uncle agar ap is shadi se backout kar laynge to mumma ko apna faislabadalna hoga… plz uncle …

 **Vinay:** {Felt bad for the girl} Acha beta plhe to rona band karo… {Wiped her tears  & speaks softly} Beta main …. Main koshish karunga tumari mumma se baat krne ki…

 **Bulbul:** Sachi uncle!

 **Vinay:** Han… now u relax okay {Side hugs her.. she too smiled lightly as now she got a little hope}

 **Ruhana's Room….**

 **Ruhana:** {Looking at other side} Bolo… ab kya bolna chahte ho?

 **Vineet:** Kuch khna nai….tumse mafi mangna chahta hun k us waqt…. Waqt maine tumara sath nai diya jb tumhe sabse zada zarurat thi…. M sorry k tumhe meri vjh se itna sab sehna pada…..

 **Ruhana:** {Turns to him  & almost yells at him} Sorry! That's it! Bravo Acp Vineet {Claps sarcastically which made her bangles & kalira's make sound as she was in bridal attire} bs ek sorry k badle tum chahte ho ki main apni aur meri beti ki zindgi ki dor us admi k hath mein dedu jo phle bhi ek baar kisi k khne pe hmein us waqt akela chor gaya jab hmein uski sakht zarurat thi…. Jisne itney saalon mein ek baar bhi mur k nai dekha….. jante bhi ho k us waqt kya beti thi mujhpe! Kitna kuch saha maine…. Na sirf maine blki mere maa baap ne meri vjh se duniya k itne taney sune….. Papa ko apni job tak chorni padi aur hmein apna shehr chorna pada….. {Tears were rooling don her cheeks while his eyes were moist too}

 **Vineet:** I know Ruhana meri glti thi… lekin jab mere parents ne mujhe apni kasam di toh kaise main kuch keh pata..!

 **Ruhana:** Par tum koshish toh kr skte they na Vineet! Mujhe dukh is baat ka nai k tum vapis nai aye… lekin mujhe dukh is baat ka hai k tumne ek koshish tak nai ki apney parents se baat krne ki… ek baar try bhi ni kiya unhe mnaney ki….. Agar tum ek baar bhi tab hmare liye stand lete na toh fir tum chle bhi jatey toh mujhe itna dukh nai hota…. Pta bhi hai ek bin bihai maa ko kitna sab sehna padta hai…duniya valon k kitney behuda tano ka samna karna padtaa hai….. mana… mana k mere parents ne mujhse jhooth kaha us waqt mere Bache k zinda na honey k barey….. lekin acha hai kiunki agar vo esa na krte toh pta nai us bachi ko zmaney k kin kin ghatiya tano ka samna karna padta…. Log toh usey Najaiz tak ….. nai meri beti mere pyar ki nishani hai aur vo pyar bilkul jayaz tha…. shayd tum is baat ko kabhi samjh na pao kiunki tumne toh kabhi mujhse pyar kiya hi nai…main toh bs ek fantasy thi na tumare liye!

 **Vineet:** Plz Ruhana esa mat kaho…. Maine tab bhi tumse sacha pyar kiya tha aur aj bhi karta hun…. Plz Ruhana mujhe bahut pachtava hai job hi hua lekin ab main ek nai shuruat krna chahta hu hmari zindgi ki…. Plz Ruhana I only want that one chance..

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles sarcastically} Oh really! Par is baat ki kya guarantee ki jb tum ek baar apne parents k khney pe hmein chor gye gye vaise apni duty aur farz k liye nai chorke jaoge…kya guarantee hai ki tumari job kabhi dobara Bulbul ki jaan khatre mein nai dalegi…. Kya tum apni Plolice ki naukri chor saktey ho mere aur Bulbul k liye!

 **Vineet:** {Was shocked} Ruhana ye tum kya!

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles sarcastically} Rehne do Vineet….na tum tab hmare liye vapis aye to ab main tumse kya umeed karun…

 **Vineet:** {Held her from her shoulders} But I love you…. I love you Ruhana….. Jitney important tum aur Bulbul ho mere liye utni hi important meri job hai mere liye…. I promise Main tum dono ka pura dhyan rakhunga … I love you both…plz mujhe chorkr mat jao…. Bulbul apney Mummy aur Papa dono ki zaruat hai….

 **Ruhana:** {With moist eyes  & heavy voice….speaks while removing his hands from her shoulder} Usey uski maa sambhal sakti hai aur Rahi uske papa ki baat toh Vinay ussey bahut pyar kartey hain…. Main ye shadi zarur karungi meri beti k achey bhavishya k liye…. Jo usey Vinay bakhubi de sktey hain….. {She with heavy heart moves towards the door}

 **Vineet:** {While tears rolling down his eyes} Plz Ruhana mujhe chorke mat jao… I love you…..

 **Ruhana:** {Rubbs her tears  & speaks while he was facing her back } Kash Vineet…kash tumne iss baat k liye itna waqt na liya hota..kash tum phle hi bol detey ye baat…..

 **Vineet:** {Requesting her} Ruhana plz…. Don't go….

 **Ruhana:** Bahut der ho chuki Vineet…. Bahut der…..

 **Tere mathe ki bindiya chamkti rahe**

 **Tere hathon ki mehandi mehakti rahe**

 **Tere jode ki raunak salamat rahe**

 **Teri chudi hmesha khanakti rahe**

 _Here Ruhana after composing herself was standing at Stairs when everyone looked at her keenly… She looked at Vinay & smiled lightly which was enough for him to understand what she meant…. He tuned toards Bulbul….._

 **Vinay:** M sorry beta par ye tumari mumma ka faisla hai…..

 **Bulbul:** Lekin uncle!

 _But till then Vinay moved towards satirs…. He smiled & forwarded his hand to her as she climbed down… She placed her hand on his hand While others clapped but Bulbul & Abhirika were not happy…but for sake of their daughter Abhirika accepted her decision…._

 **Mubarak Mubarak Mubarak Mubarak**

 **Mubarak Mubarak Mubarak Mubarak**

 _Vinay took Ruhana to Mandap & both took their seats…. Here Vineet after composing himself comes down stairs….. Bulbul rushed towards him… He nodded In no that he couldn't change Ruhana's decision…Bulbul's eyes were filled by fresh tears which then rolled down her cheeks & she hugged Vineet… while he too hugged her back & kissed on her head smearing her hair & looked at Ruhana who was by now sitting in madap.._

 **Mubarak ho tumko ye shadi tumari**

 **Mubarak ho tumko ye shadi tumari**

 **Sada khush raho tum dua hai hmari**

 **Tumare kadam chume ye duniya sari**

 **Tumare kadam chume ye duniya sari**

 **Sada khush raho tum duwa hai hmari**

 **Mubarak ho tumko ye shadi tumari**

 **Sada khush raho tum dua hai hmari**

 _He then Rubbs her tears… & signals her to move & both came near mandap… Pandit ji were chanting some mantras & puja was going on….._

 **Tumare liye hai baharo k mausam**

 **Na aye kabhi zindgi mein koi gam**

 **Hamara hai kya yar hum hain divaney**

 **Hamari tadap toh koi bhi na janey**

 **Miley naa tumhe ishq mein bekrari**

 _Then Panditji asked bride's father to come forward for her kanyadan….. Abhijeet came forward & 1_ _st_ _looked at sad faces of Vineet & Bulbul that pinched his heart too but then when again Pandit ji asked him to do kanyadan…he nodded & did his duty as a father…._

 **Miley naa tumhe ishq mein bekrari**

 **Sada khush raho tum duwa hai hmari**

 **Mubarak ho tumko ye shadi tumari**

 **Sada khush raho tum dua hai hmari**

 _Then Panditji asked Vinay & Ruhana to stand up for pheras…They both stand up….Ruhana looked at Vineet …both looked at each other with moist eyes…_

 **Ke janmon ke rishtey nahi tode jate**

 **Safar mein nahi hamsafar chode jatey**

 **Naa rasmon rawajo ko tum bhul jana**

 **Jo lee hai kasam toh issey tum nibhana**

 **Ke hmne toh tanha umar hai gujaree**

 _She came out of trance when Panditji asked for pheras & then She & Vinay move around agni kund for pheras….._

 **Ke hmne toh tanha umar hai gujaree**

 **Sada khush raho yeh dua hai hmari**

 **Tumare kadam chume ye duniya sari**

 _It was her 4_ _th_ _phera when she again looked at helpless Vineet their gaze met ..their eyes were showing immense love for each other… Their hearts were heavy as now their ways will be parted away from each other…_

 **Tumare kadam chume ye duniya sari**

 **Sada khush raho tum dua hai hmari**

 _Then she again came out of trance on voice of Panditji …. After somehow completing pheras both sit down & Panditji ask Vinay to tie Wedding chain in her neck…he nodded & picked up the wedding chain from the decorated puja thali ….. Ruvi felt a pang in their hearts but no one spoke anything…they were just letting it go…._

 **Mubarak ho tumko ye shadi tumari**

 **Sada khush raho tum dua hai hmari**

 _Vinay tied Wedding chain in her neck… & then Panditji asked him to apply vermillion on her head…. This was enough for Vineet…he could not hold his pain any more….. He turned to go….. Bulbul held his hand he turned back..she too sensed how much disturbed he is… They both looked at Ruhana who's eyes were moist too…. She wanted him to stop…but now it was all over… Vineet tuned again & stepped to move when Bulbul too moved out with him….Ruhana just saw them leaving from there…. Though she knew Bubul with be with her after 2 days but she was sad as she lost Vineet foever….._

 _ *******************************************************THE END****************************************************_

 _ **A/N: So….. kaisa laga ye chappy….! Hehe I know climax thoda senti ho gya … what! Okay… kafi senti ho gya… but now its all finished….**_

 _ **Trust me guys it wasn't easy for me too….but somehow..here it is….**_

 _ **Plz ab marna mat…sholly!**_

 _ **Bbye….**_

 _ **Kya! Kuch kho gya! Dhundh rahe ho kuch! Oh agey ki story! Oops main bhi na kitni bhulakad hun…. Ab shadi ho gait oh agey ka bhi toh btana chaiye tha na…. chlo… ab btaye deti hun….**_

 _Vineet was moving out of main door along with Bulbul when they heard a voice from behind.. They turned to find a person giving shocked expressions…. The person was none other than Ruhana …Band blew at its highest pitch..While Ruhana looked at Vineet_

 _ **jan maine bhi pyar kiya hai**_

 _ **Han maine bhi pyar kiya hai**_

 _Then she came running to him holding her heavily embroided wedding dress & hugged him… Vineet who was first surprised then hugged her back…. Both were in tears but this time in happy tears… Bulbul too were in same & happy to see unison of her parents….. then found Vinay, Abhirika & other family members standing at door…._

 _ **Surprized! Well hua yun..k….**_

 _ **Flashback….**_

 _As Vineet left from there with Bulbul Vinay saw tears in her eyes… He who was about to fill vermillion in her head stopped….. & Pulled wedding chain from her neck…. All were shocked offcourse Ruhana the most…_

 _ **Vinay:**_ _Kissey dhoke mein rakh hain Ruhana! Kyu khud se jhooth bol rahi hain….. Sach toh ye hai ki ap…ki ap aj bhi Vineet se pyar krti hain….. maine apse phle hi kaha tha k ap chahein toh apna faisla badal sakti hain….toh kyu ap khudko ye saza de rahi hain! Maine kaha tha na k main apse pyar krta hun aur apki khushi mein hi meri khushi hai…aur apki Khushi sirf Bulbul nai Vineet mein bhi hai….. Aur mera pyar itna selfish nai h ki apni khushi k liye apki khushiyo ka gala ghot dun….. Jaiye….apki khushi main nai…vo hai jo ja rahi hai apke ghar ki dehliz k bahr ja rahi hai… jaiye rok lijiye usey… Jaiye rok lijiye apni khushi ko…._

 _Ruhana who by now was shedding tears….. hugged him & murmuring a __**"thankyou"**_ _in his ears…she parted the hug & then moved out…._

 _ **Flashback ends…..**_

 _Vineet was too astonished to know it all & he nodded his head looking at Vinay signaling him a thanks…. Then he again pulled Ruhana in a hug along with Bulbul… Bulbul while in hug looked at Vinay murmuring a "Thanks" at which Vinay just noddes his hand & showed a thumbs up… She smilled & again hugged her parents…. Ruvi parted the hug & Vineet kissed on his daughter's forehead & both smeared her head…_

 _ **Bulbul:**_ _Arey wah! Main toh apney mummy papa ki shadi attend karungi …yeaiiiiii….. fir main apney sabhi shoolfriends ko chiiraungi k unmeinse koi bhi apne mummy papa ki shadi nai attend kar paya par maine ki….. yaaaeeiiiiiii hurreeeyyyyyyyy!{Chuckles}_

 _Ruvi smiled at her antics & smeared her head & again shared a family hug…. A family who were separated by circumstances but universe again brought them together…. Because however far you may be but __**"LOVE WILL FIND YOU"**_ _always….. & now this family gonna stay together ever & forever no matter what… Abhirika were too happy as now their daughter got a perfect family ….. Ruvi promised each other for being there for each other & for their daughter…._

 _And they lived happily ever after…FOREVER…._

 _ *************************************************************THE END****************************************************_

 _ **A/N: hehe Happy now!? Arey yar Ruvi k liy sad plot toh main soch bhi ni skti..they ought to be happy forever….. but sachi batana ek bar k liye dar gye they na tragic end dekh kar….!? Hehe… ab kya karun just for a change… hehe…. And yes abhi k liye toh iska THE END but your love & review will tell that whether I had to come with a sequel or not…**_

 _ **Till then stay tuned with my other projects if u're liking them too**_

 _ **God bless you**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Lv**_

 _ **Plz R &R**_

 _ **Kya! Khatam ho gya bhai….. promise…. Sachi muchi …hehe….**_


End file.
